When Two Worlds Collide
by sammygirl1963
Summary: When Sam starts suffering from exhaustion and unexplained bruises, will he be lost to his family forever? TeenChester Story LimpSam/ Angsty&Angry Dean and John
1. Chapter 1

**When Two Worlds Collide**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Winchesters or anything recognizable in this story, nor am I making a profit.

**Author's Note:** Sam is sixteen and Dean is twenty in this story. Please let me know if you want me to continue with this one.

* * *

As John sat on the tree stump watching his boys train, he shook his head despondently as he watched Sam succumb to another of Dean's training moves. He couldn't believe Sam was taken down yet again by a leg sweep that he should have seen coming from a mile away with the hunting skills he possessed. "Damn it Sammy, you're becoming sloppy son. As soon as Dean's leg twitched, you should have known that leg sweep was coming. What in the hell is the matter with you boy?"

Hanging his head towards his chest at the chastisement, Sam took a deep breath to fight back the urge to scream. "M'sorry Dad. I'll do better next time." He panted out as he swiped a hand across his sweat soaked brow. He was completely exhausted and wanted to do nothing more than sleep, but knew better than to plead for a rest period. He didn't want to incur his dad's wrath.

"You damned well better because I'm not ending this session until you can counter at least three of Dean's moves." John informed his youngest as he crossed his arms in front of his broad chest. "Now get your ass in gear and do what you're supposed to or next time you'll be going toe to toe with me and I'll be more tough on you that Dean is. You understand me son?"

"Yes Sir, I understand." Sam groaned as he shakily pushed himself to his feet wondering why in the hell he couldn't have a normal father like everyone else. He should be in his room studying for the major test that he'd be having in his Advanced Biology class on Tuesday.

"Dad, maybe we should just stop for the night. It's getting dark and we haven't even had dinner yet." Dean stated knowing that Sam couldn't take much more. He couldn't understand why his dad wasn't able to see how obviously exhausted Sammy was. Sure, they'd only been training approximately thirty minutes, a third of their usual amount of training time, but Sammy was completely spent and looked like he would collapse at any minute.

"We'll stop when your brother gets his act together Dean. Sam has been slacking off for the past couple of weeks and it's time for him to suck it up and get with the program. Do you think some wendigo is going to give him a breather just because he's tired?" John retorted with a sigh at the way Dean always wanted to coddle his brother.

"No Sir, but…"

"No but's Dean and that's final. Sam is a Winchester and he's got to learn to fight like one. Now get to sparring" John ordered as he waited for his boys to take a fighting stance once again.

"Sorry kiddo." Dean mouthed to his brother as he placed his arms in a defensive position, ready to repel whatever move Sammy threw at him. He'd have to make sure he held back just enough that his dad wouldn't notice he was taking it easier on the kid. The last thing he wanted to do in the world was to hurt his baby brother.

Steadying himself on his feet with a sigh, Sam feigned a jab towards Dean's stomach with his left fist and then aimed an upper cut towards Dean's face with his right. Suddenly, he found himself falling forward as Dean avoided both blows easily and snaked a leg around his ankle, causing him to become unbalanced and fall. Hitting the ground with an _"oomph" _sound, he curled up into a fetal position and placed his hands to his now aching head which had collided hard with the ground.

"Shit Sammy, are you okay?" Dean questioned anxiously as he heard his brother hit the ground with a loud thud. Dropping to his knees, he placed a comforting hand on Sam's back as he began to rub circles on it as Sammy cradled his head, the guilt written clearly on his face.

"My head hurts." Sam mumbled, as he tried to breathe through the pain spiking in his head.

"Sammy?" John queried with concern as he finally made his way to his youngest child's side and bent down to check on him.

"I think he hit his head Dad." Dean voiced with concern as he deftly moved his fingers through Sam's hair looking for a lump. "He's complaining of a headache."

Fearing a possible concussion, John knew what he needed to do. "Sammy, I need you to take your hands away from your face so I can get a good look at your eyes son." John ordered as he pulled a penlight from his jacket pocket so that he could check his pupils for signs of a concussion.

Rolling over onto his back with a moan, Sam removed his hands from his head and groaned as his dad shined the impossibly bright light into his eyes.

"Shhh, I know it hurts Tiger, but I have to check your pupils." John uttered softly knowing that Sammy was hurting and hating the fact that it was him causing the pain. Finishing his assessment quickly, he looked up at Dean and smiled.

"No concussion this time, his pupils are equal and reactive." John pronounced, relief evident in his voice. "Let's get him inside." Placing his hands beneath his sixteen year old son's arms, he gently hoisted his youngest to his feet, and then waited for Dean to support Sam from the other side before walking slowly towards their humble abode. Entering the rundown establishment, they made their way through the living room and down the hallway to the small room that the boys were sharing since the house only had two bedrooms.

"Let's get him into bed." John told Dean softly as he felt Sam begin to sag in his arms. He wondered briefly if he had pushed his baby boy too far during the evening, but put the exhaustion down to the head injury. Taking Sam's weight fully onto his shoulders, he waited while Dean pulled back the blankets and then helped Sam to lay down once the deed was done.

"Dean, get me some extra strength Tylenol and a glass of water for your brother." John ordered as he bent down to untie Sam's shoes and pull them from his feet. Reaching up to unsnap Sam's jeans, he tugged them off so that his youngest could rest easily before covering him with a blanket. Ghosting his fingers through Sam's hair, he winced when Sam gasped softly as his fingers brushed over a tender spot.

"Sorry kiddo." He apologized, noting that the lump was relatively small. Still, he knew how bad head injuries could be and he would make sure to wake Sammy ever few hours just to make sure he was okay. Hearing Dean re-enter the room, he reached out for the pain medication and water. Popping the top off the bottle, he shook three of the white caplets into his hand and then gave them to Sammy before holding the glass to Sam's mouth.

"Drink" He ordered and waited for Sam to down half the glass before pulling it away. Placing the glass on the bedside table, he tucked the blanket in around Sam as his eyes drifted closed. "Get some rest kiddo." He whispered as he brushed the bangs away from Sam's lax face before pulling up a chair beside his bed to keep watch. Sitting there and observing Sam as he slept, John couldn't help but notice how pale Sam was. Maybe he was coming down with the flu or something. He would definitely need to keep a close eye on him over the next few days.

"Dad, why don't you go get something to eat, I'll watch over Sammy." Dean informed his father as he sat down on the edge of Sam's bed and palmed his forehead to check for fever. Sammy had always been his responsibility and he wasn't about to let that change now.

"Okay Ace, but you need to eat something too." John agreed, his stomach rumbling at the mention of food. "I'll fix a plate of sandwiches or something and Sam can eat later when he feels up to it."

"Yeah, that's fine." Dean stated, not really paying attention to the words his dad was saying, his attention solely focused on the kid in the bed. He felt guilty knowing Sam was lying there because of him and what he had done. He should have put his foot down during the sparring earlier and made his dad realize that Sammy wasn't feeling up to par. Now, because of him, his baby brother was lying there in the bed injured.

"Dean, he's going to be okay son" John voiced as he watched the guilt flicker across Dean's face.

"Yes Sir, I know that. It's just that he shouldn't be laying here hurting. If you hadn't…" Dean trailed off, realizing he was about to accuse John of pushing him too hard.

"If I hadn't what Dean, pushed him too hard?" John queried a little upset at his oldest son's line of thinking.

"Sorry Dad, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. It's just…I'm worried about Sammy." Dean apologized after seeing the hurt in his father's eyes.

"I know you are Ace, don't sweat it." John stated to help assuage Dean's guilt. "I know you didn't mean it. And I'll try to lighten up on him some over the next few days."

"Thanks, I think that'll probably be best for Sammy." Dean replied gracing his father with a grateful smile. He knew his dad loved Sammy, he just didn't know how to _"read" _him sometimes.

Nodding his head in agreement, John took one last glance at Sam before walking out of the room to make the sandwiches. He couldn't blame Dean for feeling the way he did since he had forced him to become Sammy's guardian and protector at a relatively young age.

Watching his dad as he left the room, Dean took a seat in the chair his dad had vacated and grasped his brother's hand. "I'm so sorry for hurting you kiddo. I never would have continued the sparring if I had known that this was going to happen. But I can promise you one thing, it'll never happen again. I'll make sure Dad holds to his promise to lighten up on you." Dean voiced as he carded the fingers of his other hand through Sam's hair very lightly so as not to hurt him. Relaxing back into the chair, he allowed Sam to sleep peacefully knowing he would have to wake him in an hour or so.

_**TBC **__Is Sammy suffering from a case of simple exhaustion, or could it be something much worse? __**Do you want to read more, or should I just trash this one?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**When Two Worlds Collide** Ch. 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Winchesters or anything recognizable in this story, nor am I making a profit.

* * *

**Previously: **_Watching his dad as he left the room, Dean took a seat in the chair his dad had vacated and grasped his sleeping brother's hand. "I'm so sorry for hurting you kiddo. I never would have continued the sparring if I had known that this was going to happen. But I can promise you one thing, it'll never happen again."_

Early the next morning, Sam was woken up by the feeling of fingers lightly brushing through his disheveled hair. Opening his eyes with a groan, he looked into the face of his father who was now standing over him.

"Sorry Sammy, didn't mean to wake you kiddo." John whispered so as not to wake Dean who was snoozing in the chair besides Sam's bed. He knew both of his sons had had a long night with Dean making sure that Sam had been woken every hour or so during the night to check for awareness and signs that their youngest could be slipping into a coma from the head injury.

"S'okay Dad, I'm kinda hungry away." Sam informed his dad, just before his stomach rumbled loudly in the small room. Pushing himself up in the bed, he swayed from the sudden vertigo that assaulted him with the change in position.

"Whoa Tiger." John voiced as he reached out to steady his youngest, afraid that he would fall out of the bed. "I think you better stay there for a little kiddo until you get your bearings back. I'll go make you a bacon and egg sandwich and bring it back to you shortly. You can have your breakfast in bed this time.

"Thanks Dad." Sam mumbled as he leaned back and rested against the headboard and closed his eyes. It was unusual to get breakfast in bed at the Winchester house and he was going to take advantage of it while he could.

"Hey dad, you mind making me one of those sandwiches while you at it?" Dean queried hopefully as he sat up with a moan, his back sore from having slept in the chair overnight.

"Sure Ace, but keep an close eye on Sammy for me while I'm cooking. He had an attack of vertigo a few minutes ago and I don't want him getting out of that bed anytime soon." John voiced with concern.

"Crap! Sammy are you okay?" Dean questioned, his concern for his little brother sending him into panic mode after hearing the news.

"M'fine Dean. I just moved too fast or something is all." Sam groaned knowing Dean would go into full mother hen mode now.

"Yeah, well, we'll be the judge of that kiddo. You just stay there in bed for now and let us take care of you." Dean retorted. He wasn't about to take any chances with the kid's health after the head injury he had sustained the evening before.

"Whatever you say, Jerk" Sam stated with a pout as he crossed his arms in front of him, while secretly happy that his family was fussing over him.

"Bitch." Dean automatically retorted as he affectionately punched Sam in the shoulder, making sure not to hurt him in any way. "You know you're enjoying all the attention."

Sam was about to respond, but was stopped by their father entering the room carrying a breakfast tray loaded with sandwiches. "Eat up boys." John ordered as he placed the tray down on the bed between his children. "We need to hit the road in about an hour if we're going to arrive at Bobby's place before nightfall."

"What? Why are we going to Bobby's?" Sam asked, nearly choking on his food in the process. He had a big test on Tuesday and he really needed to study for it.

"Bobby needs our help on a hunt not too far from him." John answered concisely and to the point.

"But Dad, I've got a big test on Tuesday and…"

"Don't start Sammy." John warned as he cut his son off mid-sentence. "You know damn well that saving people's lives is more important than some stupid test. You can take it when you get back and that's my last word on the subject."

"Yes Sir." Sam mumbled, the tone of his dad's voice letting him know there was no room for argument. It was best to keep his mouth shut rather than to risk John's wrath at this point.

Dean sighed as the mood in the room took a drastic turn from being jovial to somber. He wished just once that his dad would listen to Sammy's side of things. He knew that sooner or later, the fights between his dad and Sammy would only serve to push his brother away and that thought scared him more than any supernatural creature ever could. "Dad, can't you and Bobby handle this one alone? I could stay here with Sammy. I mean after his head injury, maybe it would be best if he sat this one out."

"No Dean, we need you on this one. Besides, Sammy can help Bobby with the research side of things. If I think it's unsafe for Sammy to go on the hunt, then he can stay at Bobby's place or in the car, but you boys _are_ going."

"Yes Sir." Dean answered, giving Sam an "I tried" look. He would just have to keep a close eye on the kid to make sure nothing happened to him.

* * *

A few hours later found the Winchesters driving down the interstate with Sam asleep in the backseat while John and Dean discussed the aspects of the upcoming hunt. "So Dad, what exactly is it that we'll be hunting this time?" Dean questioned as he turned down the radio and gave his dad his full attention.

"Well, according to Bobby, there are some adlets roaming the campgrounds on the outskirts of Sioux City and they've already killed at least five campers, one of which was a young child." John answered as he rubbed a hand across his hair stubbed chin.

"Adlets, don't think I've ever heard of them before." Dean replied as he searched his memory for any mention of the supernatural creatures and came up empty.

"That's because they were thought to be extinct until now." John informed his eldest child. "Adlets are like distant cousins to the werewolf. They are covered in hair and walk on their hind legs. The only difference that we know of is that adlets are vampiric in nature and they drain their victims of blood.

"So how do we kill the things? Dean inquired with a small shiver after his father had finished his explanation of the legendary creatures. The thought of something sucking on his blood, or even worse yet…Sammy's, gave him the creeps.

"Well, Bobby's not quite sure about that Ace. Because it's related to the werewolf, we're hoping that a silver bullet to the heart will kill the damn things. But since they're vampiric in nature, we just may have to lop their heads off with a machete." John answered as he kept his gaze focused on the road ahead.

"Does Bobby have any idea of how many of them we'll be going up against?" Dean asked, not wanting any surprises during the hunt. If it was just one or two, his dad and Bobby could have handled the hunt fine by themselves.

"According to his information, we could be facing four, or possibly five of them." John answered, assuming that the adlets were hunting in a pack making it easier to take down their victims.

"Guess we've got our work cut out for us then." Dean voiced before turning around to check on his sleeping sibling. "Son of a bitch, Dad pull over."

John immediately pulled the car to the side of the road after hearing the panic in Dean's voice. Spinning around in his seat to see what was wrong, he saw the blood pouring out of Sam's nose, and over his lips to seep into the collar of his t-shirt. "What the hell?" He queried as he watch Dean snatch open the back door and crawl into the seat beside Sammy.

"Dean, what?" Sam asked incoherently as he was startled awake by Dean grasping his head and leaning it forward as he applied pressure to the bridge of Sam's nose to stop the bleeding. He knew from first aid experience that leaning Sam's head back would cause the blood to drain down his brother's throat and they didn't need the added complication.

"Your nose is bleeding kiddo." Dean answered calmly so as not to scare his younger brother. "We've got to get it stopped."

John watched from the front as Dean continued to apply pressure. After approximately five minutes, he watched Dean remove the pressure, only for Sam's nose to start bleeding again. "Damn it, put more pressure on his nose while I go get the ice pack from the first aid kit." John ordered as he threw his door open and climbed out to get the needed equipment. If they didn't get the bleeding stopped soon, Sam could go into shock.

Opening the trunk, John quickly grasped the first aid kit and rifled through it until he found the chemical cold pack. He activated the pack by breaking the barrier separating the water and ammonium chloride, allowing them to mix. Walking back to his boys, he handed the ice pack to Dean through the open door. "Here put this on his nose. It should constrict the blood vessels to help stop the bleeding."

Accepting the cold pack, Dean placed it so that he could still keep pressure on the nose. Whispering words of comfort to his brother, Dean waited approximately ten minutes before releasing the pressure and breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing that the bleeding had stopped.

"You okay kiddo?" John asked as he visually assessed his son's condition. Sammy looked too pale, but that was understandable after suffering the blood loss.

"Yeah, I guess." Sam answered hesitantly. "I just feel a little weak and dizzy is all."

"That's from the blood loss you dufus." Dean joked, trying to hide the fear he was feeling, but not quite succeeding. "Dad, I'm just gonna sit back here with Sam to make sure his nose doesn't start bleeding again." Dean told his dad as he reached over to pull the door closed.

"Dean, it's probably just a one time thing. Sam's nasal passages probably became dry from the heater running in the car and that caused his nose to bleed. He'll be fine son." John intoned knowing that nosebleeds were considered quite common in most cases.

"Maybe so, but I'll feel safer sitting back here with him." Dean retorted as he gazed at Sammy who had his head laying against the window. Pulling off his jacket, he balled it up and then gently lifted Sam's head from the window so that he could pillow it with his jacket.

"Thanks Dean." Sam mumbled as he closed his eyes once again. He couldn't understand why he was so fatigued lately.

"No problem Tiger." Dean replied as he reached over to card his fingers through Sam's hair. He continued with the soothing motion until he could hear his brother emitting soft, even breaths indicating that he had faded off to sleep. As he sat there beside Sam, Dean hoped that his father was right, that the nosebleed was caused by the dry air in the car and wasn't a sign of something worse.

**TBC _First exhaustion and now a nosebleed. Just what is wrong with the youngest Winchester?_**


	3. Chapter 3

When Two Worlds Collide Ch. 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Winchesters or anything recognizable in this story, nor am I making a profit.

* * *

**Previously: **_"No problem Tiger." Dean replied as he reached over to card his fingers through Sam's hair. He continued with the soothing motion until he could hear his brother emitting soft, even breaths indicating that he had faded off to sleep. As he sat there beside Sam, Dean hoped that his father was right, that the nosebleed was caused by the dry air in the car and wasn't a sign of something worse._

A few hours later found the Winchester arriving at Bobby's place, John having made the drive without stopping since his youngest was deeply ensconced in sleep. He had mentioned stopping for food once along the way, but Dean quickly negated the idea stating that Sammy obviously needed the rest and that he wasn't hungry anyway. Deciding that he really didn't want to argue with Dean while he was in "mother hen" mode, John caved to eldest child's wishes and continued on. Parking beside Bobby's old 1968 Ford F350 pick up truck that sat in his front yard, John turned to face Dean. "Wake your brother up Ace while I get our things out of the trunk. John ordered, just before climbing out of the car.

"Yes Sir." Dean replied automatically as he focused his attention on Sammy who's head now lay pillowed in his lap. At one point during the drive, Sam had starting moaning in his sleep and Dean had coaxed him into laying down so he could rest a little more comfortably without him ever fully awakening. Gently placing a hand on Sammy's shoulder, he gave him a light shake. "Time to wake up kiddo, you can't pretend to be Sleeping Beauty forever." Dean stated with a grin as he watched Sammy rousing.

"Shut up jerk." Sam stated with a yawn as he pushed himself to a sitting position and wiped the sleep from his eyes. "Where are we?"

"Well, if you'd bother to open your eyes princess, you'd see we're at Bobby's place." Dean said as he reached out to ruffle Sam's hair affectionately. "How you feeling Tiger?"

"M'fine" Sam answered with a genuine smile, actually feeling better than he had in a long while. Maybe all he really needed was to recharge his batteries with a nice long nap.

"If you two _girls_ are finished talking in there, Bobby is waiting for us to go inside." John voiced as he started towards the hunter's house carrying their duffle bags and not bothering to wait on his boys.

"Hey, I resent that remark. Sammy's the one with the girly hair, not me." Dean called out with a smirk as he threw open the door of the Impala and climbed out, Sammy doing the same from the other side. Walking towards the front of the car, Dean waited for his brother to get side by side with him before starting towards Bobby's house. Even though Sammy said he was feeling better, Dean wasn't taking any chances on the kid becoming weak and passing out.

Ignoring his brother's jibe as he strode across the yard and up the steps, Sam held out his hand to Bobby. "It's good to see you again Bobby."

Taking the offered hand and pulling Sam into a bear hug, Bobby replied, "It's good to see you again too kid, it's been too damn long. Pulling back from the sixteen year old, Bobby couldn't believe how tall the youngest Winchester had grown since the last time he had seen the family. "Damn kid, you've gotten tall. What the hell they been feeding ya?"

"Anything and everything we could find." Dean answered jokingly for Sam as he threw his leather jacket over the back of the couch. "The kid eats like a horse."

"Leave your brother alone ya idjit." Bobby grinned as he reached out to shake Dean's hand knowing John's oldest shied away from what he referred to as chick flick moments. Taking a moment to gaze at the boys, he was relieved that they seemed to be in relatively good health. Sam seemed to be a little pale to him, but he knew the Winchesters had come off a rough hunt.

"Sure thing old man." Dean retorted, dodging the ball cap that Bobby swiped towards his head for the remark. "Hey Bobby, you got anything to eat, I'm starving?"

"Got a roast and taters in the oven." Bobby answered. "He knew the family would arrive around dinner time and figured the boys could use a good home cooked meal for once as compared to all the take out John ordered for them.

"Awesome dude." Dean chortled as he rubbed his stomach and made his way to the kitchen already planning on a second and possibly third helping.

"And he says I eat like a horse." Sam mockingly stated as he watched Dean make his way to the kitchen before following him.

Shaking his head at his boys, John couldn't help but laugh at the way the two picked at each other. "Guess we better get in there before those two leave us with nothing." John snickered knowing just how true the words could be.

* * *

Once the hunters had finished their evening meal, Bobby and John sat down to plan the upcoming hunt while Dean cleaned their arsenal and Sam did more research on the adlets. They needed as much information as they could find and hoped that Sam would be able to come up with more since the kid was a whiz at researching.

While waiting on the Winchesters to arrive, Bobby had done some more reading and established that adlets did indeed like to hunt in packs and they would announce their approach with ear piercing howls that were meant to paralyze their fear with prey. He had also learned that the supernatural creatures enjoyed putting their victims through the most painful death imaginable by crushing their bones with their powerful jaws. Learning that the adlets were totally carnivorous, he knew they would have to be careful during the hunt as fresh blood would drive them into a feeding frenzy.

Going over all the information he had gathered for a third time, Bobby scrubbed a calloused hand across his chin as he looked up at John. " I Just wish we knew for sure what would kill the bastards."

"Think I might be able to help you there Bobby." Sam informed the hunter as he carried one of Bobby's old, dusty books to the table. "It says here that adlets are immune to most forms of injury, and that the only way to kill it is with silver and fire. It does mention that they could possibly be killed by decapitation also, but that it's highly dangerous to fight the creatures in close combat since they have razor sharp talons on their hands and feet and a mouth full of dagger like teeth.

"You did good son." John praised as he reached out to squeeze Sam's shoulder lightly upon hearing the information. Even though he was young, Sam was one of the best when it came to research and he could always count on his youngest to come through for them in a pinch.

"Thanks Dad." Sam stated, surprised at the freely given praise since it was an unusual thing for his father to do.

"You find anything else we should know Sammy?" Dean queried as put his silver glock back together after giving it a thorough cleaning.

"Only that the adlet's senses of sight, smell, and hearing are extremely acute. Supposedly it can see very well in the dark and can smell a human from over a mile away. The book also mentions that they can hear the approach of the most stealthiest of hunters." Sam answered a little uneasily.

"That just means we'll have to be extra careful on this one son." John voiced to try and ease Sam's fear as he started making a list of the things they would need for the hunt. He wanted to make sure they had plenty of silver rounds, as well as some torches and flint. He hoped if push came to shove and they found themselves surrounded by the adlets, that he would be able to use the torches to hold the creatures at bay long enough for them to kill the things.

Finally noticing how late it was getting, Bobby thought it would be best for them all to retire for the night seeing as how their next night would probably be spent with them hopefully killing the supernatural beings while everyone else slept blissfully unaware of the dangers out there in the world. "I don't know about you idjits, but I'm spent. I'm going to bed, see you all in the morning." Bobby announced with a yawn.

"Yeah, I think it's about time we all get some sleep." John agreed as he looked at his watch to see it was well past midnight now.

"Yes Sir." Dean and Sam both added in tandem knowing that it was an order and not a suggestion. They would need a good night's sleep to be prepared for the hunt tomorrow.

Grabbing their duffle bags from the floor where their father had placed them, Dean and Sam both trudged up the stairs to the room they always shared when staying at Bobby's house. Entering their room, Dean placed his duffle at the bottom of the bed closest to the door. Even though Bobby's place was protected by wards and sigils, he always made sure he would be the first line of defense for Sam should anything come bursting through the door.

Placing his gear at the foot of the other bed, Sam sat down and began to unlace his sneakers. "Hey Dean, I was thinking maybe we should talk to Dad and Bobby about calling Joshua and Caleb in on this hunt." Sam stated, worried that they might be taking on more than they could handle with this latest hunt.

"No can do, kiddo. Josh and Caleb are up in New Hampshire hunting down a selkie, they'd never get here in time. Besides, you know Dad isn't going to let this hunt go for more than a night or two, especially since those vampire wanna be's have already killed an innocent child.

"Yeah, I know, it's just I'm a little worried is all." Sam replied with a sigh as he pulled off his long sleeved shirt and then stood up to remove his jeans.

"Sammy, what the hell?" Dean gasped as he noticed the shin rash that was covering his brother's extremities. Walking quickly over to his brother's bed, he grasped his arms and then looked at the red dots that stood out vividly on the pale skin.

"I don't know Dean, it wasn't there when I woke up this morning." Sam answered, perplexed at when he could have developed the rash. "Maybe it's just an allergic reaction the new stuff dad used the other day to wash our clothes in."

"Maybe so, but we better keep an eye on it just in case." Dean voiced with concern, noticing the way the rash also covered his brother's chest and back. He couldn't help but worry that the skin rash, combined with the exhaustion and bloody nose that Sam suffered early, could be pointing to signs of something medically wrong with his brother.

**TBC **_**Another piece of the puzzle is added with the skin rash, could Dean be right? Is something seriously wrong with his little brother?**_


	4. Chapter 4

When Two Worlds Collide Ch. 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Winchesters or anything recognizable in this story, nor am I making a profit.

* * *

**Previously: **"_Maybe so, but we better keep an eye on it just in case." Dean voiced with concern before climbing into his own bed, noticing the way the rash also covered his brother's chest and back. He couldn't help but worry that the skin rash, combined with the exhaustion and bloody nose that Sam suffered early, could be pointing to signs of something medically wrong with his brother. _

Dean and Sam were still firmly entrenched in sleep early the next morning when they were startled awake by the abrupt pounding on their bedroom door and the sound of their father's booming voice. "Alright boys, up and at it, I want to be in the woods by daylight."

"Jeez, couldn't he have at least waited until a more godly hour?" Dean grumbled sleepily as he sat up in the bed and threw the blanket off his legs, watching as Sammy did the same.

"Don't I wish." Sam stated with a yawn, feeling a little weak as he ran his fingers through his sleep mussed hair. He really could have used some more sleep to help build up his strength.

"You feeling okay this morning Sam?" Dean questioned after turning on the light and eyeing his brother critically as he grasped a pair of clean jeans out of his duffle bag and began to pull them on his muscled legs.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just wish I could have slept a little while longer is all." Sam answered with a groan as he pushed himself to his feet so he could get dressed himself. He knew how upset his dad could get when he was kept waiting and he would rather not deal with that right now.

"I think we can manage that." Dean informed his younger sibling with a smile. "Dad will be riding with Bobby on the way to the hunt so you can sleep to your heart's content while I'm driving."

"You sure you don't need me to keep you awake?" Sam queried as he dressed even though he really wanted to take Dean up on his offer.

"Nah, a strong cup of coffee and I'll be good to go." Dean answered as he tossed Sam his jacket before grabbing his own. "Put that on kiddo, I don't want you getting sick on me."

Doing as instructed with a roll of his eyes, Sam followed his brother out the door and down the stairs where John and Bobby sat waiting on them.

"About time you two girls got ready." John smirked, coffee in hand as he watched his boys coming down the stairs.

"Bite me." Dean retorted as he grabbed a ceramic cup and filled it to the top with the strong brew.

Ignoring his oldest child's sarcastic remark, John turned an observant eye on his youngest and gave him the once over. "You feeling okay this morning Sammy?"

"Yes Sir, I'm fine." Sam answered as he sat down at the table to wait for his Dad and Dean to finish their coffee knowing that neither of them could function properly without their morning dose of caffeine.

"Your nose hasn't bled anymore since the trip here has it?" John inquired with concern. He wasn't about to take Sam on the hunt if it had. He knew that fresh blood would send the adlets into a feeding frenzy, something that could get them all killed.

"No sir, my gums bled a little last night, but that happens sometimes when I brush my teeth." Sam answered truthfully, not wanting to keep any information from his dad.

"Well, as long as you're feeling fine, I guess it will be okay for you to go on the hunt. But if you start feeling bad in any way or feel a nosebleed coming on, you tell me. Is that understood son?" John queried emphasizing the words strongly.

"Yes Sir." Sam replied as he thought about the hunt ahead. Sure, he was feeling a little weak, but at least he would be there with his family if anything happened. He'd never forgive himself if Dean or his dad got hurt because he wasn't there to watch their backs.

"Okay then. Let's get this show on the road. Bobby's already packed up and waiting on us." John stated as he finished his coffee and placed the cup in the sink. Grabbing his gear, he walked out the door with Sam following him and Dean bringing up the rear.

* * *

Arriving at the campground where the attacks had occurred, the hunters parked their vehicles in the designated area and then packed the weapons they would need into their backpacks so they would look like a family of average campers. They would be hiking to the spot of the latest attack and hoped the area would still be cordoned off to keep innocent bystanders away. Taking the lead, Bobby started the hunters down the path that he figured would eventually circumvent the area where he believed the adlets had gathered.

Hiking for almost two hours, the small group finally left the main trail as they neared the last attack site. This presented a few problems since Bobby had the hunters traversing through some coarse foliage and over debris strewn ground. Stepping carefully through an area that was especially dense with foliage, he called out a warning to be careful just as a vine ensnared Sam's foot causing the youngest Winchester to fall forward.

"Whoa, careful there Sammy." Dean gasped as he saw his brother starting to pitch forward and grabbed him forcefully by the upper arm to keep him from hitting the ground and getting hurt.

"Yeah, thanks" Sam stated gratefully as he wriggled his foot free from the offending vines before starting on his way once again. Noticing that all eyes were suddenly on him, he suddenly felt like he was a bug under a microscope and quickly assured everybody that he was fine and wasn't hurt.

Falling in step behind his dad and Bobby as they started walking again, he unconsciously rubbed the area where Dean had grasped his arm, feeling a little twinge of pain. He hoped they would get to where they were going soon because he was beginning to run low on energy. He was eternally thankful when, approximately a half hour later, they finally reached the perimeter of the area where the last attack had occurred.

Setting up a base of operations, the boys quickly pitched the tent while John and Bobby went about lining the camp with salt and torches to be set afire should they find themselves surrounded by the creatures they were hunting. Once that was finished, John started a small campfire knowing that his boys were most likely hungry since they had skipped breakfast this morning.

Sitting around the campfire a few minutes later as they ate their plate of beans, Bobby looked up as his hunter's instincts kicked in and began to survey the woods around him, his senses tingling with anticipation. He had a funny feeling they were being watched and didn't want any nasty surprises. Glancing towards John and his boys, he noticed that they too had sensed the danger and were on alert. After thirty had minutes passed and nothing happened, the hunters relaxed a little yet still remained cautious knowing that their prey was most likely in the area.

* * *

"Hey Dad, when do you think the adlets will make their attack?" Dean asked later that evening as they all lingered around the campfire doing tasks. He was filled with nervous energy knowing the creatures were out there and wished they would go ahead and make their move. He didn't like the idea of being stuck out in the woods camping for too many nights, especially since he was worried that Sammy might be coming down with something.

"I wish I knew Dean. It would sure make this hunt a hell of a lot easier. I figure those thing are out there just biding their time, waiting for us to drop our guard before they make their move." John answered as he checked the silver rounds in his gun. Scanning the area once again and seeing his youngest, he couldn't help but notice the way that Sam's head was bobbing up and down as he fought to keep from falling asleep while cleaning the dishes with the pan of water Bobby had fetched earlier.

"Hey Ace, it's getting late. Why don't you and Sammy get some sleep while me and Bobby keep watch. I'll wake you when it's your turn." John said, knowing that his boys had to be exhausted from the day spent hiking through the woods and setting up camp.

"Dad, I don't need to sleep, I'm fine." Dean retorted, a little irked at being treated like a child.

"Maybe not, but I can't say the same for your brother." John replied as he motioned with his head towards the youngest of their family. "Sam's obviously exhausted and you know damned well he'll argue that he's not tired if I try to make him get some sleep on his own."

"Yeah, the little bitch would argue with a street sign and take the wrong road home." Dean replied knowing how obstinate his little brother could be sometimes. Pushing himself up from the hard ground, Dean walked over to where his brother was sitting half asleep. Kneeling in front of the exhausted teen, he gave Sam's shoulder a gentle shake.

"Time to hit the sack princess." Dean voiced as Sam opened his bleary eyes and focused on him.

"M'not tired Dean." Sam mumbled with a yawn as Dean pulled him to his feet and led him towards their tent where the sleeping bags were already rolled out on the floor.

"Sure you're not, that's why you were sitting there impersonating a bobble head." Dean wisecracked as he pushed back the flap of the tent, guided Sam towards one of the sleeping bags and helped him to lay down. "Get some sleep Tiger, I'll be right here beside you."

"Th'nks De'n." Sam uttered incoherently as he rolled onto his side and allowed sleep to finally overtake him.

"Your welcome dude." Dean answered to the sound of soft snoring. Bending down, he unlaced Sam's sneakers and then pulled the shoes from his feet before covering his baby brother up. Taking a seat by his brother's side, Dean placed his gun within easy reach before pulling the latest issue of Busty Asian Beauties from his back pocket. It was time for some eye candy. He had only been looking at the magazine for a few minutes when he heard an ear piercing howl shatter the silence of the night.

"Son of a bitch." He gasped as he watched Sam shoot up from the sleeping bag, his eyes wide awake in terror as his hands covered his ears, trying to drown out the painful sound.

**TBC _I know it seems like the hunt is progressing quickly, but it's not meant to be the main focus of this story._**


	5. Chapter 5

**When Two Worlds Collide Ch. 5**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Winchesters or anything recognizable in this story, nor am I making a profit.

* * *

**Previously: **_"Son of a bitch." Dean gasped as he watched Sam shoot up from the sleeping bag, his eyes wide awake in terror as his hands covered his ears, trying to drown out the painful sound of the wail._

"De'n, what's 'appening?" Sam questioned anxiously as his head began to thump tremendously with the sound of the howl that seemed to leech into his very soul, the sound creating havoc within his mind. His sense of well-being began to fade as he felt a wave of dizziness overtake him, making him feel nauseous.

"It's okay Sammy, just relax." Dean voiced with more calm than he felt as he threw the porn magazine aside and grasped his gun from where he had placed it earlier. Scooting towards the front flap of the tent, he pushed it aside to see his Dad and Bobby aiming their guns toward the western perimeter of their camp. Peering into the distance, he could see the gleaming eyes of the prey they were hunting and knew the crap was about to hit the fan.

"Dean, is Da-ad and Bobby o-okay?" Sam stuttered out as he pulled on his shoes. He could tell by the rigidity of Dean's posture that things were tense outside the tent.

"Yeah, they're fine, just stay behind me kiddo." Dean ordered, his voice barely above a whisper as he made his way out of the tent, Sammy following close on his heels. Making their way cautiously over to where their dad was crouched down behind a nearby boulder, Dean asked, "Dad, can you tell how many there are?"

"I can make out at least three, but there could be more." John uttered softly without looking at his children. He didn't want to chance losing sight of the adlets now that they were within striking distance.

"There's another two off to the left of them, just beyond that stance of trees." Bobby reported with a nod of his head to let the Winchesters know that they were facing at least five of the supernatural creatures. He had noticed them break off from the other three so that they could make a two pronged attack on the camp.

"Damn it, why can't things ever be easy for us?" Dean swore as he fell back and took up a position where they would be protected as much as possible from all sides. They didn't need a surprise attack coming in at them from the rear.

"Sammy, you armed?" John asked as he saw Sam position himself near Dean from the corner of his eye. He wished he could take the time to assess how his youngest son was doing, but knew he needed to keep his eyes focused on their prey.

"Yes Sir, I have the flare gun." Sam answered somewhat breathlessly, surprised at how a little bit of exertion had left him so winded. He hoped his dad hadn't picked up on the slight panting sound to his voice.

At hearing the sound of his youngest son's voice, John became very concerned and was about to order him back inside the tent, but was unable to voice the command when the adlets suddenly started moving forward. Saying a quick prayer to anyone who might be listening, he hoped that his boys would come through this hunt relatively unscathed.

Knowing that they needed all the advantage they could get, John called out, "Time to light the torches boys." Watching as his son's traversed the perimeter and set each torch ablaze, John hoped it would give them enough time to dispose of all the vampiric creatures before they got too close for comfort. A few moments later, he heard the sound of a gun going off and knew immediately that Dean had fired his weapon. From the corner of his eye, he could see one of the beasts go down with a direct shot to the heart. _"That's my boy. One down, four to go" _He thought as he watched two others approaching stealthily.

Waiting until he could see the whites of their eyes, John made his first shot, the adlet turning at the last minute, causing the bullet to make only a glancing blow. "Son of a bitch." He gasped as he lined up his shot again only for the adlet to disappear from sight. "Where are you damn it?" He grumbled as he surveyed the area around them looking for the wounded beast. He didn't have to wait long for that question to be answered as he heard a pained yell from behind him. Spinning around, he watched as Sam wallowed on the ground, his hand clutching his leg just below the knee. "SAMMY!" He yelled as he took deadly aim and fired at the monstrosity that was about to swipe at Sam's torso with his deadly claws once again. He watched in satisfaction as the bullet tore a hole through the creature's chest, the blood sizzling before dripping to the ground as it entered it's death throes.

* * *

Sam had just finished lighting his last torch, when he heard a sound coming from the bushes near the tent. Glancing up to see one of the creatures advancing on him, he didn't have the time to bring up his flare gun as one of the adlet's leaped forward causing him to stumble and fall, his back colliding hard with the ground. He gasped in agony as the breath was driven from his lungs with substantial force. He had no doubt whatsoever that his back would be one big bruise come the following morning. Trying to regain his bearing, he soon felt a fiery pain in his lower leg and screamed out in agony as the nerve endings seemed to come alive. Reaching down to cradle the injured leg protectively, tears moistened his eyes as he heard his name shouted out in panic by his father, followed soon by the sound of a gun being fired. Within seconds, he heard the "oomph" sound of something big hitting the ground close to him.

Closing his eyes at the sight of the fallen monstrosity beside him, he shivered at the thought of how close he had just come to dying. Breathing deeply to fight of the nausea that was once again building, he soon felt a comforting touch along with the smell of gun oil and leather. Opening his eyes, he looked into the worried face of his big brother. "De'n, hurts." He whispered as a lone tear trailed down his dirty cheek.

"Shhhh, you're gonna be okay Tiger, I've got ya." Dean stated as he picked up the flare gun and placed it in the back of his jeans before pulling Sam away from the torch line as the excited wails of the last three adlets started up again, the smell of blood whipping them into a frenzy. Tearing a strip off the bottom of his t-shirt, Dean quickly wrapped it around the wound on Sam's leg knowing that his Dad and Bobby would keep the other creatures at bay until he got the job finished.

"Dean, I'm scared." Sam whispered unabashedly as the howls became nearly overwhelming. He felt guilty knowing that his getting injured had just put his family in worse jeopardy than they already were.

"I know you are Sammy, but me, dad, and Bobby; we're all gonna protect and take care of you kiddo." Dean responded as he tied the makeshift tourniquet off to staunch the light, but steady flow of blood. Propping Sam against the fallen log his dad had sat on earlier, Dean gave him the flare gun and then took a protective stance beside his brother, readying himself for the next attack.

"Here they come again." John warned as he saw movement coming from the left and pivoted that way, his gun already taking aim. The creatures were making their move on the boys, having been drawn to them by the smell of fresh blood. Firing off a shot, he saw the first adlet stumble from the hit, but get back up and push itself onward. Pulling the trigger two more times, he didn't take the time to watch as the creature went down for good since the others were almost upon Dean and Sam, causing fear for his son' lives to well up inside him. Taking aim on another of the beasts, he cursed upon realizing his revolver was jammed. Throwing down the gun, he grabbed a torch and started swinging it hoping that the fire would make the adlets rethink their attack.

"John, drop." Bobby yelled just before firing his own gun at one of the two remaining adlets that were approaching the boys, making sure to aim so that neither Dean or Sam would be in the direct path of the bullet. He took satisfaction at hearing the sound of the bullet impacting with the creature's shoulder area. Watching as the enraged adlet made a one hundred and eighty degree turn to focus the attack on him, he shot the monstrosity in the face and winced at the ear piercing bellow it made before dropping like a rock, dead before it even hit the ground.

Knowing that he was the last line of protection for his baby brother as the only other remaining adlet made it's charge, Dean expertly withdrew the flare gun from Sam's hand in seconds flat and aimed it at the entity's heart and pulled the trigger. "Take that you sadistic son of a bitch." He growled as he watched the flare lodge into the adlet's chest. Quickly shielding Sam from the flames that were now shooting out of the burning flesh, he finally was able to breathe a sigh of relief knowing they had all made it out of the hunt alive. Hearing the sound of footsteps approaching, he looked up to see his dad coming near them with a worried look upon his face.

Dropping the torch as he made it to his boys, John pulled them both close for a quick hug before releasing them. "Are you boys alright, did either of you get hurt too badly?" He asked as he began to visually assess both boys. He knew Sam's leg had been injured, but he was worried something more could have happened.

"No, I'm fine, but Sammy's not doing so good." Dean informed his dad as he ran a shaky hand through his hair. Things had been a little too close for comfort this time.

Kneeling down in front of dazed Sam, John began to gently remove the tourniquet that Dean had applied to stop the bleeding. Slowly removing the cloth from his son's leg, he was concerned by how saturated it was with Sammy's blood. Pulling the blood soaked fabric completely away from the wound, he sucked in a quick breath to see that it was still bleeding. "Dean, get me a pressure bandage out of the first aid kit." He stated as he applied pressure to the jagged wound with his hand. It worried him immensely to know that the wound should have stopped bleeding by now. Accepting the requested item from Dean a few moments later, John placed the bandage over the wound and then quickly wrapped Sam's leg with some gauze. He hoped it would stop the bleeding by the time they got back to Bobby's place so he could stitch the wound. Finishing up with the first aid, John had Dean to watch over Sammy so that he could help Bobby dig a hole to burn the corpses. They didn't want to leave behind any evidence of their hunt.

Completing the salt and burn approximately forty five minutes later, John once again kneeled in front of his youngest. "You ready to get out of here kiddo?" He queried as he placed a palm to Sam's cheek to check his level of alertness

"Ye-yes Sir." Sam mumbled, even though he wasn't sure he could make it to his feet at this point. He felt someone grasp his wrist and wearily looked over to see Bobby taking his pulse.

"John, I think we need to get Sammy to a hospital." Bobby voiced with concern. "His pulse is irregular and he looks like he could be going into shock." He knew that an irregular pulse could lead to heart problems and that was something they couldn't deal with alone.

"Yeah, I think you're right." John answered as he noticed how lethargic Sam was becoming. He knew his son needed medical treatment by a licensed physician and possibly a blood transfusion with the prolonged bleeding in his son's leg. "Dean, get your brother to the car while Bobby and I gather our gear. We won't be too far behind you." John ordered knowing they needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

**TBC **_So now Sam is suffering from prolonged bleeding and an irregular pulse along with the other problems. Just what is wrong with the youngest Winchester?_


	6. Chapter 6

**When Two Worlds Collide Ch. 6**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Winchesters or anything recognizable in this story, nor am I making a profit.

**Author's Note: **Just a reminder that I have no medical knowledge whatsoever so please forgive any glaring errors in medical treatment from this chapter on.

* * *

**Previously: **_"Yeah, I think you're right." John answered as he noticed how lethargic Sam was becoming. He knew his son needed medical treatment by a licensed physician and possibly a blood transfusion with the prolonged bleeding in his son's leg. "Dean, get your brother to the car while Bobby and I gather our gear. We won't be too far behind you." John ordered knowing they needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible._

A few hours later found John speeding down the highway in the black muscle car with both boys in the backseat as Dean offered comfort and support to Sam. "How's he doing?" John inquired as he glanced quickly into the review mirror to see beads of sweat glistening on his youngest child's forehead.

"Not too good." Dean answered as he felt his brother's pulse racing beneath his fingertips. He could hear Sam's labored breathing and knew his brother could soon go into shock. Tucking his jacket around his brother a little tighter to keep him warm, he carded his fingers through Sam's hair hoping it would calm him some.

Pushing the gas pedal just a little bit harder, John could only hope that the hospital would soon come into view. Sighting a white sign with a blue cross on it, he made the indicated turn. "We're almost there Sammy, just hang on for me kiddo." He pleaded as he watched Bobby make the turn with his truck not too far behind him.

Returning his focus to the road, he could finally see the large, five story building looming up ahead. "It's about damn time." He mumbled as he turned the Impala towards the Emergency Entrance. Pulling up right in front of the sliding glass doors, he turned the ignition off and then threw open the driver's side door. Climbing out from behind the wheel, he raced around the car and opened the passenger door on Sam's side of the car. "Alright Tiger, let's get you out of here." He voiced softly as he reached in the car and placed an arm behind Sam's back and one under his legs. Lifting his youngest with ease, he started carrying him towards the hospital with Dean following behind them.

"Da'ad, put me down, I can walk." Sam whined with embarrassment as he felt himself hoisted into the air. He was sixteen for goodness sake.

"I know you can Sport, I just don't want you putting too much pressure on that injured leg." John replied as he toted Sam through the now open doors. Glancing around, he was immediately grateful to see a doctor approaching with an orderly and gurney at his side.

"Sir, can you tell me what happened?" The doctor inquired as he motioned for John to place Sam on the gurney. Just from his visual assessment, he could see the kid was struggling to remain alert and that his breathing was too fast for his liking. Placing a stethoscope to Sam's chest, he listened to his heart and was concerned by the rapid and irregular beat.

"My sons and I were working on refurbishing a house and Sammy here accidentally cut his leg on a sharp piece of tin." John answered smoothly, hoping the doctor would believe the lie.

Glancing down towards his patient's leg, the doctor could see the bandage that was soaked in blood. "Let's get him into treatment room five." He called out as he began to push the gurney towards the swinging doors quickly. As his family made to follow, he turned around and raised his hands to signal them to a stop.

"I'm sorry, but you need to wait here." The doctor informed them with a stern look.

B-but, he's my brother." Dean stuttered as he watched the gurney moving away from him. "He needs me."

"I know you're worried, but you'll only be in the way." The doctor retorted at the obviously concerned young man. "Please, just have a seat and I'll get back to you with some information as soon as possible." The doctor said before going through the doors and leaving them behind.

"Damn it." Dean hissed with clenched fists as he watched the doctor walk away. How dare the man just dismiss him that way, especially when Sam was his responsibility.

"Calm down Dean." John voiced just above a whisper. He didn't need his oldest causing a scene and possibly getting them thrown out of the hospital. Watching as a nurse strode their way carrying a clipboard, he placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and then motioned for him to sit.

"Sir, I will need you to fill out these forms so the doctor will be able to treat your son." The matronly nurse informed John with a haughty air before walking away.

Accepting the forms, John took a seat and began to fill them out, making sure to list Sam's allergy to penicillin to avoid any complications during treatment. Filling in the information to the best of his knowledge, he returned the forms to the nurse.

"Thank you Mr. Ehart." The nurse said as she looked at the name on the form. If you will have a seat, the doctor will be with you as soon as possible."

Running his fingers through his hair, John returned to his seat with a sigh. He hoped the doctor would get his youngest taken care of quickly. Glancing at his watch, he heard footsteps approaching and glanced up to see Bobby entering the waiting room lobby.

"I've parked the truck and the Impala in the parking garage." Bobby told his friend before taking a seat across from him. "Any news yet?"

"No, they just took Sammy back a few minutes ago." John answered as he scrubbed a calloused hand across his chin and then settled in for the long wait ahead.

* * *

Entering treatment room five, the doctor grasped some scissors off the table beside him and began to cut away the pant leg and then the bloody gauze wrapped around his patient's leg. Lifting the pressure bandage, he was concerned to see that it was still bleeding, though relatively slowly. "When did this happen?" He asked his young patient as he glanced up to see him wincing in pain.

"A c-couple of hours ago." Sam answered through gritted teeth as the doctor prodded the inflamed skin around the injury sight.

"What? Why did your father wait so long to bring you in?" The doctor gasped angrily, unhappy with the news. No wonder the kid was looking so shocky in appearance.

"We, uh, we didn't live too close to the hospital, he did the best he could." Sam stated as he ran a shaky hand through his hair. He wished the doctor would quit questioning him and just take care of his injured leg. Damn, but he hated hospitals.

"Looks like you're going to need some stitches son. I'm going to have the nurse help you undress while I gather the supplies together." Doctor Tom James informed his young patient before walking over towards the medical cabinet.

Helping her young patient to sit up, Nurse Emily unbuttoned the over shirt that Sam was wearing and helped him to slip it off his arms. Upon removing the shirt, she inhaled loudly at the sight that met her eyes. "Doctor, you need to see this." She called out worriedly.

Gathering the last of the equipment together, Dr. James returned to see what had his nurse so upset. "What the hell?" he questioned upon seeing a large, handshaped bruise on his patient's arm. It was more than obvious to his trained eye, that someone had been mistreating the kid. Not wanting to make a mistake, he knew that he had to check for other signs of abuse as well as talk to his young patient before making a decision to report the family.

"Son, can you tell me how you got this bruise." Tom asked softly as he stood at his patient's bedside. He didn't want to scare the kid into not answering.

Looking at his arm, Sam was perplexed to see the bruise and wondered when the heck it had happened. "I don't kn-know." Sam answered honestly as he tried to figure things out in his aching head. He really wished they would leave him alone so he could get some rest.

"Son, I want you to answer me honestly, is your family abusing you?" The doctor questioned outright as he watched Sam's face for any signs of discomfort or lying.

"Wh-what, nnnooo." Sam stammered as he tried to push himself up off the bed. "You're wr-wrong, my family would never hh-hurt me. And don't call me son, my name is Sam" He mewled as pain assaulted his back from the sudden movement.

"Calm down Sam or I'm going to have to sedate you." The doctor warned as he placed a hand on Sam's back in support. He was immediately alarmed at the way his young patient arched in discomfort. Grasping the scissors once again, he carefully cut the t-shirt from Sam's body. "Holy Crap." He panted when he saw the livid bruises that marred Sam's back.

Looking up at his nurse, he said, "I want all of his clothing removed and

injuries noted and photographed. It looks to me like someone's been beating the hell out of this kid."

"No, you're wr-wrong, let me out of he-here." Sam wheezed as he tried to push himself up from the bed once again. There was no way he was allowing the doctor to keep him there, especially knowing the doctor thought his family was abusing him. The last thing his family needed was for CPS to be involved in their lives.

"Damn it, get me a light sedative. I'm going to mellow this kid out." The doctor ordered his nurse as he struggled to keep Sam from hurting himself even more. Accepting the syringe just a short moment later, he quickly jabbed the needle into his patient's arm and then waited for it to take effect. Once the calming medicine had kicked in, he gently helped his groggy patient to lay on his side to keep pressure off of his injured back.

Exhaling a deep breath, he said, "Emily, get CPS in here. I want this kid taken into protective custody until I find out just what the hell is going on with him." Watching as the nurse walked away, he began to strip Sam of his clothing so that he could catalogue all injuries that the teen was suffering from and then covered him with a sheet.

Once he had undeniable proof Sam's injuries with the photographs, he sewed up the leg wound and then gave his patient a tetanus injection in his derriere. Next, he called for a phlebotomist to come up from the lab and draw some blood since he was worried about infection settling into the wound on Sam's leg and he wanted to stave it off before it began.

Knowing that he couldn't put off talking with his patient's family any longer, Tom called for security to meet him in the waiting room. He wanted to make sure Sam's family didn't cause any trouble for him, or for Sam.

Pushing through the swinging doors, he watched as this patient's family stood up and he started walking towards them. "Here we go." He thought with a sigh as made his way across the tiled floor. He couldn't help but glare at the father with disdain figuring he was most likely the one hurting his son.

Hearing the swinging doors open, John looked up to see the doctor who was treating Sam look over towards them. Pushing himself to his feet, he couldn't help but notice the look of contempt on the man's face and wondered what the hell had him so upset. Watching as security personnel entered the lobby area, he immediately became alarmed at their arrival knowing that it had something to do with Sam.

"Mr. Ehart, we need to talk."

**TBC _I know most of you were hoping the diagnosis would be made in this chapter...but I just had to add a little more angst before the big reveal. _**


	7. Chapter 7

When Two Worlds Collide Ch. 7

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter one

* * *

**Previously: **_Hearing the swinging doors open, John looked up to see the doctor who was treating Sam look over towards them. Pushing himself to his feet, he couldn't help but notice the look of contempt on the man's face and wondered what the hell had him so upset. Watching as security personnel entered the lobby area, he immediately became alarmed at their arrival knowing that it had something to do with Sam._

Bobby was about to stand up and join the Winchesters when he saw security approaching from the left. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he knew they were there because of what was going on with the Winchesters. He just couldn't shake the feeling that the doctor had called them in and that the shit was about to hit the fan. Keeping his seat, he reached over to the table beside him and picked up a magazine to make it look as if he had nothing to do with the Winchesters. Covertly watching as the doctor walked up to his family, because that's what he considered them now, he watched John tense tighter than a rubber band.

"Mr. Ehart, we need to talk." Dr. Tom James stated authoritatively as he took a deep breath to calm his anger at the man in front of him.

"What is it? Is my son okay?" John queried as he clenched and unclenched his hands in barely suppressed anger.

"That's what I would like to talk to you about Mr Ehart." The doctor replied as he crossed his arms in front of him giving John the feeling of contempt from the man.

"John. Please call me John and this is my son Dean." The hunter said with a nod of his head towards his oldest as he looked the doctor in the eye.

"Okay _John_," the doctor stated with as professional of a tone as he could muster for a suspected child abuser. "I'd like to talk to the both of you about your youngest son's condition and all of the sustained injuries prominent on his body.

"All of the sustained injuries? What in the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked angrily, feeling like they were being accused of something.

"I'm talking about the mass of bruises on your brother's back. I'm talking about the vivid handshaped bruise that is circling your brother's arm." The doctor answered as he watched their faces for signs of guilt.

"Wh-what?" Dean stammered as the information took him by total surprise.

"You heard me. Sam has a lot of unexplained bruises and I want to know how he got them. As a matter of fact, I'm thinking that bruise on his arm about matches the size of your hand. Just _what _have _you_ been doing to Sam?" Dr. James questioned with a raise of his eyebrows.

"You sorry son of a bitch." Dean growled as he clenched his fists in anger. "I haven't done anything to my brother. I love my brother and I'd give my life for him in a second so don't you dare stand there and accuse me of abusing him."

"Dean, calm down. Getting angry isn't going to help." John hissed as he watched one of the security guards make a threatening move towards his oldest.

"No damn it, I won't calm down, not when this so called doctor has the nerve to accuse me of hurting my baby brother. I'm going to get Sammy and we're getting the hell out of here." Dean thundered as he shoved the doctor out of his way. He had only made it a couple of steps forward when he found himself forcibly stopped.

"Sir, you either pull yourself together, or we'll have to remove you from the premises." The head security guard informed Dean as he stopped him from going any further. He didn't mess around when the health of a young teen could be at stake.

Closing his eyes, Dean forced himself to calm down, though his body trembled from the outrage. He knew if he was thrown out of the hospital, then there was no way he would be able to see his sibling. Taking a deep breath, he pleaded with the doctor. "Please, I need to see Sammy. I need to know my baby brother is okay."

"I'm sorry, but until we can verify that Sam is not being abused, neither you nor your father will be permitted to see him. If need be, I will have him transferred to another hospital without your approval to keep him safe" The doctor refused.

"Now wait just a damn a minute, you can't threaten us with taking my boy away from here without even telling me or allowing us to see him." John uttered with venom in his voice. He had forced himself to remain calm, but could no longer do so, not when the doctor threatened to move Sam elsewhere. "He's my son and I have the right to know where he is at all times, not to mention the right to see him while he is under medical care since he is still a minor."

"I'm sorry Mr Ehart, but you lost those rights the minute you and your son Dean were suspected of child abuse." A stern looking gentleman said as he approached in a business suit, carrying a briefcase. "By the way, my name is Jacob Roberts and I will be your son's caseworker while he is under the care of Child Protective Services."

"My son doesn't need a damn caseworker. I swear by all that's holy that neither Dean nor I have ever laid an abusive hand on Sammy. That kid is the sunshine in our lives." John stated strongly as he ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. Why couldn't they see how much he loved his kid.

"Sir, if that's the truth, then I'm sure you won't mind us checking out the doctor's allegations. If you love your son as much as you say you do, then you would want us to make sure he is in a safe environment. Am I correct?" The caseworker asked.

"Yes, but why can't we see him? I mean, you or someone else could be present while we explain things to Sammy. He's going to be confused as t why we're not there." John answered knowing he was backed into a corner. He was worried that if he continued fighting, that they would remove Sam from the hospital and then they would never find their youngest.

"I'm sorry John, but until we can confirm that Sam is safe around the two of you, you are barred from seeing him. However, I can permit the doctor to keep you updated on Sam's medical condition as the case progresses." Jacob answered the angst ridden hunter.

"Yeah, thanks for that." John sighed as he felt the beginnings of a major headache. He couldn't help but regret bringing Sam to the hospital now. Walking back to his chair, he sat down in resignation and wondered what in the hell he was going to do now. Casting a glance Dean's way, he could see his oldest pacing the floor and knew if things didn't change soon, that Dean was going to explode.

* * *

Waking up a few hours later, Sam found himself alone and disoriented as he tried to remember what happened. He knew he was in a hospital from the antiseptic smell that assaulted his nose, but he just couldn't figure out why his family wasn't there. Pushing himself up in the bed, he moaned as pain made itself known in his back and his leg. Catching sight of the bruise on his arm from the corner of his eye, everything came rushing back to him in rapid sequence.

"_Oh crap, I've got to get out of here." _He thought as he threw back the sheet that was covering him only to find himself dressed in only the standard open backed hospital gown.. He didn't remember getting change and figured somebody must have taken his clothing off after the doctor drugged him. Pushing himself off the bed, he limped over to the closet in the room he was in to see if his clothing was inside. His progress was suddenly halted though as he was verbally reprimanded

"Just what are you doing out of bed young man?" Nurse Emily asked as she walked into the room to find her patient out of bed.

"I,,,I'm l-looking for my cl-clothes." Sam stammered out as his cheeks flushed at having been caught bareassed.

"And just why would you need your clothes?" Emily queried as she held her arms in front of her chest. "You are in no shape to be leaving this hospital. Now get back into bed."

"Please believe me, the doctor has it all wrong. I'm not being abused, I just want to go home." Sam pleaded with puppy dog eyes and he looked at the nurse. "I just want to be with my family."

"I'm sorry Sam, but you're going to have to stay here and sequestered away from your family until we can confirm those words are true." Emily told him as she took hold of his uninjured arm and led him back over to his bed.

Climbing back into the bed, Sam allowed a few tears to cascade down his cheeks. "Please, you don't understand. I need my brother. Dean never leaves me alone when I'm in the hospital."

Emily felt sorry for her young patient when she saw the tears begin to fall. She could imagine how scared and alone he was feeling knowing that he might never see his family again. Brushing sweat laced bangs back from his expressive eyes, she said, "I'm so sorry Sam, I wish I could help you, but I have to follow procedure." She hated having to say the words because she just knew in her heart that the brother couldn't be abusive with the way Sam was pleading to see him.

"But you don't understand, I hate being in the hospital and I'll suffer night terrors if Dean isn't here with me. Can't you break the rules, just this one time?" Sam asked as he chewed on his bottom lip.

Brushing away a tear from her own eye, Emily coughed to clear the lump in her throat before speaking. "I'll talk to the doctor about giving you something to help you sleep. Maybe that will help to keep the nightmares away."

Giving up, Sam rolled over onto his side so that his back was facing the nurse. He could tell now that she wasn't going to be sympathetic to his plight.

Casting her eyes down in sorrow, Emily took her patient's vitals and then wrote them on the chart before saying, "Just push the button if you need anything Sam and someone will be here to help you." Walking out of the room, she couldn't help but feel like she was failing her patient this time. Sometimes, she really did hate being a nurse.

* * *

Watching as the two oldest Winchesters nearly broke in two, Bobby knew he had to do something. He couldn't just sit by and watch them suffering the way they were. It wasn't their fault that the doctor was too blind to see how devoted they were to Sammy. And thinking of Sam, he couldn't even begin to imagine what must be going through his mind all alone in that treatment room. Hell, his grizzled old heart hurt just even thinking about Sam needing his brother, yet not allowed to see him. Clearing his throat to get John's attention, he nodded his head towards the men's room. Seeing the understanding look in the hunter's eyes, he stood up and walked over casually and entered the small room and then waited.

Giving just enough time not to look suspicious, John stood up and then walked to the bathroom himself. He had no idea what Bobby had in mind, but he could tell the elder hunter was up to something. Pushing through the door, he allowed it to close and then surveyed the small room to make sure it was empty before speaking. "So what's on your mind Bobby?"

"I think I might have a way of getting either you or Dean in there to see Sammy without anybody knowing." Bobby answered with a satisfied smile upon his face. "One of you will be able to slip right past the guards without them ever realizing what happened. Now listen up."

As he listened to Bobby's plan, John thought it just might have a chance of working. But he knew they would have to set the stage for it first. He wanted everything to happen like clockwork, and then with a little luck, Dean would be in to see Sammy in no time at all. At least then, Dean could explain to Sam what was happening, and Sam would know he wasn't being abandoned.

Allowing Bobby to exit the men's room first, he waited two minutes before exiting himself. Searching out Dean, he nodded his head toward the vending machine and then placed some money in it for a cup of coffee. As he waited for the cup to fill, he explained the plan to Dean and told him to be ready. Walking back over to his seat, he sat down and started thrumming his fingers on the arm of the chair as he looked over towards the guards that stood between them and Sammy. _"Please let this work." _He thought as he glanced at his watch. He didn't think Dean could take being separated for Sam much longer without going totally ballistic.

**TBC **_**So just what is Bobby up to? Okay we are only a chapter or two away now from revealing Sam's diagnosis. And don't worry, CPS will soon be out of the picture!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

When Two Worlds Collide Ch. 8

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter one

* * *

**Previously: **_Walking back over to his seat, John sat down and started thrumming his fingers on the arm of the chair as he looked over towards the guards that stood between them and Sammy. "Please let Bobby's plan work." He thought as he glanced at his watch. He didn't think Dean could take being separated for Sam much longer without going totally ballistic._

Exhaling to calm himself, John picked up a magazine on the table before him and pretended to look through it. He knew Bobby was about to put his plan into motion and he didn't want the guards to notice the anxious look in his eyes. Taking a moment to furtively glance towards Dean, he saw his oldest standing near the entrance to the gift shop and looking as though he planned to enter and buy something. _"That's my boy." _He thought with a smile as he settled further back into the chair. He noticed the guards relax marginally and was grateful for that little bit of help. Flipping a page, he couldn't help but tense minutely as he watched Bobby stand up to put his plan in motion.

Standing by the gift shop doors, Dean pretended to take great interest in some of the stuff he saw in the window. He hoped his interest would make the guards think he had went inside once they noticed he had disappeared from the waiting room. Glancing towards a stuffed bear wearing a leather jacket and holding a get well balloon, he said, "Wonder if Sammy would like that?," loud enough for the guards to hear. Pulling out his wallet and pretending to count his money, he saw Bobby stand up and walk towards the guards. _"Here we go," _he thought with excitement as he tried to rein his emotions in. Hopefully, he would soon be with his baby brother.

Watching as John and Dean feigned interest in what they were doing, Bobby surreptitiously directed his eyes towards the swinging doors where the guards were standing to see them marginally relax from their duty. Covering a smirk with his hand, he faked a cough and then stood up to walk over towards the water fountain. Making it nearly there, he started swaying on his feet. "Whoa," he exclaimed as he lifted his hands and placed them to his head. Taking another step forward, he stumbled and then reached out as if hoping to catch himself on the wall. Within seconds, he sensed the guard walking up to him and allowed his knees to buckle. Damn, but he hoped that floor wouldn't be too hard on his knees.

"Sir, are you alright?" One of the guards queried with concern as he watched Bobby raise his hands to his head. He became more concerned when the man in the ball cap didn't answer him. Stepping away from his position by the door, he saw the man stumble and reach out for the wall. "Shit, Jake get over here." He called out as the man's knees seemed to buckle. Reaching out to catch the man just as he fell, he saw Jake grab him by the other arm and they lowered him gently to the floor.

"Hey, we need some help over here." The security guard called out as he glanced towards the nurses desk for help while cradling Bobby's head in his lap. Neither he nor his partner ever noticed the young man who slipped through the treatment room doors in their concern for the seemingly semiconscious man before them.

Seeing Dean slip through the doors, Bobby began to 'rouse.' What happened?" He questioned with confusion as he sat himself up.

"You nearly passed out sir." The nurse answered as she reached out to take the grizzled man's pulse. "I think we need to get you into the ER and check you out just to be on the safe side.

"No, M'okay." Bobby grumbled as he pulled off his cap and ran his fingers through his hair. "I…I just stood up too quick is all, it gave me a head rush.

"Sir, I really think…"

"I said I'm alright. If it happens again, then I'll seek medical help." Bobby stated as he cut the nurse off and then pushed himself to his feet, before slowly walking to the bathroom to splash water on his face to complete the ruse.

* * *

Peeking in on her young patient nearly forty five minutes later, Emily couldn't help but feel dreadful at watching him toss and turn in the bed. It was obvious his sleep was anything but restful and she couldn't help but worry that he was suffering nightmares and that it was her fault. He had warned her about his night terrors, but she had basically dismissed him saying that she would ask the doctor about giving him something to help him sleep. Oh how she regretted it now.

Walking into the room, she stood by the bed and reached out to brush the damp bangs back from his forehead. "I'm so sorry, I wish I could help you." She whispered as she lightly patted his arm. Turning to walk away, her heart nearly broke at hearing him call out in his sleep for his brother. Closing her eyes in silent prayer, she fervently asked that this mess would all be over soon. Exiting the room, she walked back over to her desk to see the light indicating that the patient in room seven needed her attention. Walking down the short hallway, she failed to notice the young man who had just entered through the swinging doors.

Observing the on duty nurse as she walked away, Dean breathed a huge sigh of relief that at least one obstacle was out of his way. Now, all he needed was to find out which room they had Sammy tucked away in. He knew he didn't have much time before someone would show up and question what he was doing so he quickly started checking rooms to his left. He had just peeked in the third door when he hear his name moaned from across the hall, the voice unmistakable. "Sammy." He whispered around the lump in his throat as he quickly strode across the hall and entered the room the voice had come from.

Quietly slipping into the room, he nearly broke at the pained look on his brother's face. Sam was caught up in a dream and it was obviously tormenting him. Swiftly climbing onto the bed, he stretched out beside his brother and gently pulled Sammy towards him. "Shh Tiger, s'okay, I've got you." Dean enlightened his brother as he started carding his fingers through Sam's hair. "Big brother's here now, and everything is going to be alright."

"De'n?" Sam questioned groggily as he opened his blue-green eyes to see his brother. He couldn't believe what he was seeing with his own eyes and was afraid it was just a mirage and that Dean would soon disappear from view.

"Yeah, it's me Sammy. I'm here for you kiddo" Dean answered with a smile as he kept up his comforting motion of tugging his fingers through Sam's hair.

"But…how, they sa-said I couldn't, that you and da-dad weren't allowed …" Sam drifted off incoherently as he shivered at the thought of Dean being taken away from him again once they found him in the room.

"Yeah, well they were wrong. Nobody comes between me and my baby brother." Dean responded, knowing intuitively what Sammy was trying to say. Pulling off his jacket, he wrapped it around his baby brother's upper torso to help keep him warm.

"You pr-promise?" Sam questioned just above a whisper as he lifted his head to look his brother in the eyes.

"Yeah Sport, and you know I never break my promises, now get some sleep." Dean answered with conviction as Sam lay his head on his chest. He felt his brother's slow breaths even out against his neck and placed his chin against his brother's head. _"I swear to you kiddo, I won't let them take you away from us."_ He promised himself as he brushed a stray tear away from his eyes.

Standing outside the room, Emily brushed the tears away from her eyes also as she watched the tender scene between the two brothers and was thankful that she didn't follow her first instinct to call security when she noticed the older male in the room. It was obvious to her well trained eyes that Sam was in no danger, that he was in fact finally feeling safe and secure for the first time since he had been brought to the hospital. Making a conscious decision to leave the two alone even if it cost her the nursing job she loved with all her heart, she silently tiptoed away from the room allowing the brothers to relax in peace.

* * *

After discussing Sam's case with the social worker, Dr. Tom James had decided it would be best if the man wait until the next day to talk with his young patient. Sam was still groggy from the medication he had been given and he knew that any evidence gained while the young man was medically drugged would be unusable in court. Giving the man a copy of his notes on Sam's injuries, he also gave him the Polaroid photographs that would be invaluable in a court case against the Ehart family. He had just finished up his discussion with the CPS man when a knock came upon the door.

"Excuse me Mr. Roberts." he said as he pushed his chair away from his desk and stood up to walk over and answer the door. Opening the door, he saw the lab technician who had drawn blood for Sam's test results earlier.

"Here are the results from the test you requested." The technician stated as he handed over a manila file folder containing the information.

Accepting the folder, the doctor thanked the technician and then walked back over to his desk to scan the contents. Checking the results of the CBC he had asked for, his mouth dropped open in shock. "Damn." He whispered as he placed his forehead in his hands. "I think I've made a major mistake."

Watching the doctor in front of him, Jacob Roberts wondered what had caused the man to become so distressed. He hoped something worse hadn't happened with the Ehart kid while they were discussing his case. He had dealt with cases before where the family had tried to pull some kind of stunt at the hospital causing things to go from bad to worse, and he hoped that wasn't the situation now. Needing to know what was happening, he softly questioned, "What do you mean you think you've made a major mistake?"

"I mean I could be totally wrong about my suspicions of Sam Ehart being abused. If what I have read in these files is correct, then there is a very logical reason for the bruises on Sam's body and his family is not guilty of the things that I've accused them of." Tom answered guiltily.

"What are you saying?" Jacob asked wanting to make sure he had the facts straight. He needed to know one way or the other if the kid was being abused or not and if he would have a solid case against the family.

"I think we have a medical reason for all the bruises and the handprint on Sam's body. Earlier today, I asked someone from the lab to come up and draw some blood so they could perform a CBC or complete blood count which basically measures the concentration of red blood cells, white blood cells, and platelets in the blood." John answered by way of explaining. "Normally, the human body continuously replaces blood cells that are used and absorbed by your body as you go about everyday life. But sometimes, there is a breakdown in the bone marrow and it slows down or stops the regeneration of new blood cells in the body. This in turn leads to the person experiencing fatigue, shortness of breath, irregular heart rates, and easy or unexplainable bruising as is the case with Sam."

"I'm still not sure what you are saying." The caseworker stated, unfamiliar with all the medical terms the doctor was laying on him. He wished the doctor would explain things in layman's terms that he could understand. "Just what is it that you think is wrong with Sam?"

Well, I'll need to do a bone marrow test to be sure, but I think Sam is suffering from Aplastic anemia." The doctor answered as he clasped his hand together and lay them on the desk in front of him. From the look on the social worker's face, he knew the man understood just how dire the prognosis was for his young patient and that he could possibly die from complications of the dreaded disease.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**When Two Worlds Collide Ch. 9**

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter one

* * *

**Previously: **_Well, I'll need to do a bone marrow test to be sure, but I think Sam is suffering from Aplastic anemia." The doctor answered as he clasped his hand together and lay them on the desk in front of him. From the look on the social worker's face, he knew the man understood just how dire the prognosis was for his young patient and that he could possibly die from complications of the dreaded disease._

With a deep sigh, Dr. Tom James pushed himself from the desk. "Guess I better go speak with Sam's family about doing a bone marrow biopsy to confirm my suspicions." He said as he ran his fingers through his jet black hair. He wasn't looking forward to talking with the father and having to admit that he could have been wrong. John Winchester was one tough looking man and he was just a little worried as to what the man could do to him if he became angry.

"If you don't mind, I would like to accompany you. Mr. Ehart needs to know that I will be putting this case on hold until we get the results of the test. I'm sure he would also like to know that at this point, he will be allowed to visit his son on a limited basis until he's completely cleared." Jacob Roberts stated as he closed the briefcase containing the files on Sam's case. He truly hoped the family would be cleared as he preferred keeping families together instead of being the one to tear them apart.

"Well, let's get this over and done with then." Tom stated as he walked over towards the door with the social walker following closely behind him. He was actually grateful to have someone else there to take some of the heat off of him if Sam's father lost his temper. Exiting his office and striding down the hall, the doctor thought about checking in on Sam first to delay the inevitable meeting just a little longer, but then he didn't want to awaken the kid if he was still asleep from the sedative he had given him. If his suspicions were correct, Sam was going to need all the rest he could get since the kid was going to literally be in a fight for his life.

Pushing through the treatment room doors, Tom immediately noticed Sam's father sitting in a chair across the waiting room. Taking the time to assess his mood, he could clearly tell that man was irritated by the firm set of his jaw and the way one of his knees bounced up and down in agitation. But then, he knew the man had every right to be angry with him if he hadn't done anything wrong as Tom now suspected to be the case. Noticing John's eyes focus on him, he pasted on a nervous smile and started walking towards him.

* * *

As John sat in the waiting room, he couldn't help but wonder how things were going behind those damn swinging doors. He hoped that Dean had somehow managed to find Sammy and that his boys were now together. He couldn't stand the thought of Sam feeling all alone, especially when his baby boy was hurting. Feeling an intense need to hit something, his leg started bouncing in agitation knowing that he needed to rein in his anger. The last thing he needed was for the security guard or CPS to witness him being violent. Suddenly aware of the feeling of being watched, he looked up to see Sam's doctor and the CPS asshole approaching. _"What the hell are they up to now?" _John wondered as he stood up to meet them half way.

"What have I supposedly done now?" John questioned as he stood in front of the two men, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He hated even having to speak to the men who were accusing of abusing his baby boy, but they were his only chance of eventually seeing Sam again.

"Nothing Mr. Ehart, I'm sorry if we gave you that feeling." Tom stated as he forced a tight smile to his face. "I need to talk to you about the blood tests I had performed on your youngest son."

"And?" John queried impatiently waiting for the shoe to drop. He didn't know what the two were trying to pull, but he'd be damned if fell into the trap they were trying to lay for him.

"Mr. Ehart, I think Sam could be suffering from Aplastic Anemia" Dr. Tom James answered as he scrubbed a hand across his mouth.

"Aplastic Anemia, what the hell is that?" John asked tersely. He knew anemia had something to do with the blood being low, but he had never heard of the kind the doctor had just mentioned.

"It's a condition that occurs when the body stops producing enough new blood cells to replace the ones that are lost causing a person to become fatigued and at higher risk of infections and uncontrolled bleeding. It can also cause unexplained bruising so I am…"

"What the hell did you just say?" Bobby growled, cutting the doctor off as he stood up from his chair where he had been listening to the conversation and joined the small group. "Are you saying that now you think Sam's bruises were caused by a medical condition instead of the abuse you so callously accused John of?"

Incensed that a stranger was suddenly questioning him. Tom asked, "Just who are you and why are you intruding on a private conversation?"

"I'm that boy's uncle if it is of any concern to you." Bobby answered with a snarl. "I have every right to know what is going on with my nephew Sam."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know. As I was telling John here, Sam is suffering from a rare blood condition known as Aplastic Anemia which is a very serious disease. The condition only affects about two percent of the worlds population and it is known to cause easy or unexplainable bruising which, I'm thinking, may be the cause in Sam's case. As I was about to say before I was so rudely interrupted, I am willing to allow John to visit Sam as long as another adult is present in the room." Tom went on to explain.

"Now wait just a damn minute. You're saying you think John is no longer suspect, but he still has to have a guard dog watching his every move?" Bobby queried as he grabbed the doctor by the lapels of his coat. Maybe John had to be careful to control his temper, but that didn't mean he had to.

"Bobby, calm down. I'm sure they're just worried about Sam's safety." John intoned wanting to see his youngest son as quickly as possible.

"Damn it John, It's not fair." Bobby replied as he let go of the doctor. First they accuse you of hurting the kid you'd protect with your very life and then they bring CPS in and threaten to take the kid away from you and Dean. So I wanna know why the hell didn't they do this testing before causing such a stinking mess in the first place!" Bobby retorted angrily.

"You're right. I should have checked out all possibilities before accusing Mr. Ehart of child abuse. And believe me, he'll never know how sorry I am, but the fact remains that he'll have to be supervised until the case is closed on suspected child abuse." Turning to John, the doctor continued, "If you will consent to a bone marrow biopsy, we can do the test this afternoon and clear you of charges once and for all."

"Show me where to sign." John voiced as he waited for the papers to be shoved at him. The quicker this test was run, the sooner he and Dean would be cleared of all charges.

* * *

Sitting on the bed and cradling his brother to his chest, Dean knew he would have to leave soon or chance getting caught. He couldn't stand the thought of leaving Sam alone, but he also couldn't live with the consequences if Sam was secretly removed from the hospital to an unknown location without their knowledge. It would absolutely kill him if he didn't know where his baby brother was. Carding his fingers through a sleeping Sam's hair, he whispered, "Sorry I gotta go Tiger, but I'll be back soon, I promise."

Gently sliding out from Sam, he placed his brother's head on the soft pillow and then unwrapped his leather jacket from around Sam. He couldn't leave any evidence that he had been there. Walking quietly over the door, he peeked out to find the hallway relatively empty and slipped silently from the room. Finding an emergency exit, he quickly made his way up the steps to the second floor and then walked over to the elevator to take him back to the ground floor where his father sat waiting.

Arriving on the bottom floor, Dean waited for the doors to slide open and then made his way back to the ER waiting room. Seeing the doctor and the CPS caseworker talking to his dad, he immediately tensed, wondering if they had been caught somehow. Taking a deep breath to relax himself, he walked up to them and tried to give off a calm persona. "Dad, is something wrong, did something happen to Sammy while I was in the cafeteria?" Dean asked anxiously.

Rubbing his temples to stave off the beginnings of a headache, John dreaded telling Dean about this latest bit of news. He still wasn't entirely sure what Sam's condition entailed, he just knew that it could be very serious. Feeling like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, he said, "Dean we need to talk."

"I knew it! Something is wrong, isn't it? Tell me." Dean rambled as he bounced from foot to foot in nervous apprehension.

"Son, the doctor thinks Sam might have some rare blood condition called Aplastic Anemia that's causing his fatigue and bruising." John started to explain. "Apparently, this condition of his is…"

"Please, Mr, Ehart, allow me to explain." Tom pleaded, knowing the family needed to know jut how serious Sam's condition truly was. Glancing towards, Dean, he said, "As I was telling your father earlier, Aplastic Anemia is a rare blood condition that affects about two percent of the population. Because of the condition, the body is unable to replace the red and white blood cells that the human body uses quickly enough. As a result, the blood count and platelets begin to drop and the patient becomes fatigued, suffers from prolonged bleeding and bruises easily. If the condition is caught early enough, it can be cured, but there is always a chance that the condition can be fatal if treatment isn't given in time."

"Sonuvabitch" Dean gasped as his face paled at hearing the news. "There's something you can do to treat Sammy right, I mean it's not too late for him is it?" He questioned fearfully for his brother's health.

"I'm sorry Dean, but I just don't know. I won't know Sam's full prognosis or whether we've caught the disease in time until I do some testing on your brother's bone marrow. I am hoping that the disease can be treated with some medications. But if it comes down to a worse case scenario, a bone marrow transplant may be needed." Tom answered as he looked from one family member to the next.

"So how will we know if Sam has this disease you've just told us about and how the hell could he have gotten it?" Dean queried as he looked towards the doctor.

"You're father has agreed to allow me to do a bone marrow biopsy which will prove one way or the other whether or not Sam has the disease. As for how he could have gotten it, Sam could have been exposed to certain toxins or drugs that are known to cause the disease, and in some cases, the cause is never known," the doctor answered honestly.

"Does Sammy know yet?" John asked hesitantly as he digested all the information the doctor had just given them. God help the doctor and CPS caseworker if they relayed the news to Sam when he was all alone.

"No, but I plan on going to his room now to assess his condition once more before talking with him and doing the procedure this afternoon. You gentleman may join me if you like."

"Hell yes, we're going." John intoned. There was no way he was allowing Sam to hear the news on his own without having his family there to comfort and support him.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**When Two Worlds Collide Ch. 10**

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter one

**Author's Note: **Happy Birthday Nicole, this chapter is dedicated to you. I hope it makes you feel better after having a rough week.

* * *

**Previously: **_"Hell yes, we're going." John intoned. There was no way he was allowing Sam to hear the news on his own without having his family there to comfort him._

Following the doctor down the hall after the CPS caseworker excused himself for an emergency, John couldn't wait to see his youngest, even if he was being supervised like some derelict or abusive father. He had been kept from Sammy for far too long and he really needed to see with his own eyes how the kid was doing. He couldn't begin to imagine how bad it must have stressed his baby boy out knowing that CPS had been called into their family situation, especially since he had always stressed to his boys how important it was to fly under their radar or chance being separated from each other. Glancing over towards Dean, it gave him a little comfort knowing that, at least, his oldest had been able to spend a little time with Sammy even if it was secretively.

Arriving at the door to Sam's room, John trembled lightly at the sight of his youngest son looking so pale lying there in the bed sleeping. It was obvious that Sam had been crying at some point with the dried up tear tracks streaking down his face and it made him want to punch the man beside him knowing that he was at fault for keeping them apart. Walking over to the bed, John reached down and took one of Sam's hands into his. "I'm here for kiddo," he whispered as he lightly brushed the errant bangs from Sam's forehead with the other hand and then palmed his cheek.

As he felt Sam lean into his touch, he couldn't help but notice the dark smudges that underlined his boy's eyes and how sunken his cheeks looked. Why hadn't he noticed that before? He silently cursed himself for not noticing that Sammy was getting sick on his watch. He should have been more focused on his son than the damn hunt. If he had been paying attention, maybe Sam wouldn't be as sick as he was now. If Sam lost the battle against this anemia thing, it would be totally his fault for ignoring the warning signs his youngest was getting ill.

Squeezing Sam's hand lightly, he said, "Sammy, I need you to wake up for me Tiger. Can you do that son?" He watched intently as Sam's eyes began to flutter and then slowly open. "Hey kiddo, how ya feeling?" He queried as a single tear slid silently down his cheek.

"Da'ad?" Sam questioned as he opened bleary eyes to see his family there with him. Surely he was dreaming.

"Yeah son, it's me." John answered as he saw the disbelief in Sam's eyes.

"But how? They said you couldn't, that you were…" Sam trailed off as he winced from the pain of trying to shift himself to sit up in the bed.

"Easy Sport." John encouraged as he placed a comforting hand on Sam's chest to get him to settle. "The doc finally realized he was wrong and let us visit."

"I tried to tell 'em you and Dean would never hurt me, but they wouldn't li-listen." Sam said breathlessly, his voice panic laced as he remembered the way they had kept him from his family, from Dean.

"Hey, don't let yourself get upset like this princess, you've got to calm down." Dean soothed as he stood on the other side of Sam's bed and carded his fingers through Sam's hair. He hated seeing Sammy so upset, especially now that he was sick.

"Hey Dean, ba-back so soon?" Sam questioned as a wry grin popped onto his face at seeing his big brother.

"You know me dude, can't stand to be away from my little brother for more than ten minutes." Dean replied, not noticing the questioning look on the face of the doctor who was standing by the door.

"De'n, I want to go home." Sam pleaded as he turned on the puppy dog look full force to his brother, tears streaming down his pale cheeks. "I don't want stay here anymore. Don't want them to take me away from you and Dad."

"Don't you worry kiddo, there's no way I'm letting them separate us again so just put your mind at ease. As for leaving, that just isn't possible right now little brother." Dean replied as he tenderly brushed away the tears from Sam's cheeks with his thumb.

"But why…why can't I leave? They've stitched up my leg and I'm feeling better now, I swear." Sam retorted as he tried to push himself up out of the bed once again.

Struggling to find the words to say as his throat suddenly constricted, Dean looked over at his Dad in a silent plea for help.

"Sammy, the doctors have found something abnormal with your blood son. They need to run some tests to find out exactly what's wrong with you." John informed his youngest.

"What ki-kinds of te-tests?" Sam stammered out with nervousness as he looked from his father to Dean and then back again. He could tell by the look in their eyes that something was really upsetting them. "What is it, what's wrong with me?"

"The doctor wants to do a…a bone marrow biopsy." John answered the first question, though it be hesitantly.

Sam visibly shuddered at hearing his fathers words. If the doctor wanted to do a bone marrow biopsy, it meant that they had found something really bad, possibly even cancer.

Seeing the effect the words were having on his young patient, Dr. Tom James decided to enter into the conversation to explain things more clearly and hopefully calm the young man down. "Sam, I know this is all probably pretty scary to you right now, but let me explain why I need to do the procedure. After running some blood tests, we found some problems in your blood work which indicated that your red and white blood cell counts were too low as well as your platelet count."

"What does that mean, do I have ca-cancer?" Sam asked as tears moistened his eyes once again.

"No, at least I don't think it's cancer at this point." The doctor replied immediately as Sam's face paled even further than what it already was. "If my diagnosis is correct, I believe you have a rare blood condition known as Aplastic Anemia."

"But that's al-almost as bad as ca-cancer isn't it? I mean I could still di-die from it, right?" Sam asked, his bottom lip quivering as he tried to keep from crying in front of his family.

Upon hearing the words escape his brother's mouth, Dean immediately shivered. No way in hell was he losing his baby brother to some damn blood disease. "Nobody is dying, you hear me Sammy!" Dean stated strongly as if his words would make it so. "You're a fighter and you're going to beat this thing," he said before wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulders. He helped Sam to sit up and then climbed in behind him so that Sam could rest against his chest, not caring what the doctor anyone else thought. He needed the contact as much as Sam did right now.

Watching from the sidelines in near heartbreak for the youngest Winchester, Bobby could keep silent no longer and approached Sam's bedside. "Dean's right ya know. You're one tough cookie and we all have faith that you're going to beat this thing Little Man."

"M'not little, I'm as tall as you are now." Sam retorted as he gifted Bobby with a small smile knowing the grizzled hunter was trying to help.

After the small family finished offering comfort to his young patient, Tom decided that is was time to answer Sam honestly. "In answer to your question Sam, yes, there is a chance that this disease could be fatal….but with the advances we have in medicine now, we should be able to treat your case successfully with either medications or a bone marrow transplant. But, we're getting ahead of ourselves here. First, we have to do the biopsy to prove the diagnosis one way or the other."

"When do you plan to do the biopsy?" John asked the doctor as he tugged the white sheet up around Sam once again.

"I'd like to do it this afternoon with your permission. The sooner we confirm the diagnosis, the better. Sam needs to be started on a course of treatment right away to combat what the disease is doing to his body." Tom explained for wanting to do the procedure so quickly.

"Of course you have my permission. Can I stay with him while you do the procedure? I don't want him to have to go through this alone."

"Yes, I think it'll be good for Sam to have his father there to support him when the procedure is done." Tom answered with a smile.

"What does this procedure entail?" Bobby questioned, wanting to know exactly what Sammy would be going through.

"Basically, the biopsy involves placing a needle into the hip bone and aspirating some liquid bone marrow into it. Once that is done, a larger needle will be inserted to withdraw a solid piece of bone marrow for testing. The procedure should only take about ten or fifteen minutes and it will be performed with a local anesthetic to numb the area making it more comfortable for Sam." Tom replied in answer to Bobby's question.

"Will there be any complications afterwards?" Dean queried as he stroked his fingers through Sam's hair in a comforting motion. He could feel Sam calming down under his ministrations and he wanted to make sure it stayed that way.

"Sam will suffer some mild soreness in the area for approximately twelve to twenty four hours, but there shouldn't be anything more than that as serious complications are extremely rare with this procedure." Tom answered.

"_Yeah, well you don't know Winchester luck," _thought Dean as he took in the words the doctor had said. He didn't dare voice the thought though as he didn't want to upset Sammy again since the kid had finally relaxed totally against him.

"Now, If you gentleman don't mind, I would like do a quick check of Sam's vitals before scheduling the procedure to make sure he is up to having the procedure done this afternoon." Tom stated as he pulled his stethoscope from around his neck and waited for the family members to leave the room.

"Sorry Doc, but I ain't leaving." Dean stated succinctly as he held his position. "You can do whatever you need to with me here."

Seeing the fiery look in the older brother's eyes basically daring him to refuse, Tom decided to let him stay. No use in getting his young patient upset again. "That's fine. Could you please help your brother to lean forward so I can remove the gown from his chest to listen to his heart?' He asked as he watched the two older men leave the room.

Doing as requested, Dean helped his brother to lean forward and then untied the strings at the top. Lowering the gown to stomach level, he gasped at seeing the hand shaped bruises on both sides of Sam's upper chest. "What the hell?" He growled angrily upon seeing the sight.

Glancing up for what he was doing to see what had the older brother so angry, Tom's face paled significantly upon seeing the bruises. He knew he had been the one to put them there when he had restrained Sam earlier from getting out of the bed. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean….those bruises are my fault," he admitted guiltily as his cheeks blushed in shame. Seeing the brother's anger grow even more, he hurriedly went on to explain. "I had to physically restrain Sam from getting out of the bed earlier and hurting himself even worse. I had no idea at the time about his illness ot I wouldn't have applied so much pressure."

"Yeah, well now you know how me and Dad felt about being accused of abusing Sam now that you've managed to bruise him yourself." Dean retorted, not feeling any sympathy for the doctor. "Maybe next time you'll think before you act."

Feeling as though he deserved the chastisement, Tom let the words go without responding. Placing the ends of the stethoscope into his ears, he listened to Sam's chest and lungs before taking his pulse. Deeming Sam fit enough for the bone marrow biopsy, he wrote the information down on Sam's chart and then left the room to set up the procedure.

Returning to Sam's room, Bobby and John walked over and stood beside the bed. "Something happen while we were gone?" John questioned, having noted the way the doctor walked from the room in a deflated stance.

"Yeah, that doctor finally found what it feels like to cause somebody pain when it wasn't their fault." Dean replied. "I don't think he'll be accusing anyone else of abuse without getting all of his facts straight first."

"What do you mean son?" John queried.

"Turns out he had to restrain Sam earlier to keep him from getting out of the bed after he accused us of abuse and now Sammy's got a couple of bruises to show for it on his chest." Dean explained.

"Sonuvabitch." John growled angrily, glad for once the doctor wasn't in the room. He didn't know if he could have restrained himself from hitting the man this time.

"Yeah, I know how you feel." Dean stated as he watched John's fists clench in anger. He wanted to reach out and punch something himself. Instead, he focused his attention on Sam and taking care of him until the doc returned for him to do the biopsy procedure.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**When Two Worlds Collide Ch. 11**

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter one

**Author's Note: **I have severely bruised, and possibly broken a finger on my right hand, so the typing is going slow. Please forgive me if updates to this story take longer.

* * *

**Previously: **_"Yeah, I know how you feel." Dean stated as he watched John's fists clench in anger. He wanted to reach out and punch something himself. Instead, he focused his attention on Sam and taking care of him until the doc returned for him to do the biopsy procedure._

Returning to his patient's room a few hours later, Dr. Tom James was happy to see Sam's family members in a relatively calm mood after the hasty retreat he had made earlier. He could see that the older members were entirely focused on their youngest, and it warmed his heart to know the kid had a wonderful support system since he was going to need it. He had no doubts that the big brother was going to be like a mother tiger protecting her cub where his younger sibling was concerned, especially since he had already felt Dean's wrath. He couldn't blame the older brother for being so upset with him after he had left some bruises himself, but it had all been an honest mistake, one he would be sure to never make again. Standing near the doorway entrance, he cleared his throat to let the family know he was there. "Sorry to bother you gentleman, but it's time for Sam to have the biopsy procedure." Tom stated with a tight smile.

Enveloping Sam's hand in his own and giving it a light squeeze, Dean queried, "You ready for this kiddo?" He could feel the slight tremor in Sam's grip and knew that his baby brother was scared, even though he tried to valiantly hide it.

"Yeah, I guess." Sam answered a little shakily as his eyes refused to meet Dean's.

"Hey, hey, it's going to be okay, Dad's going to be right there with you and Bobby and I will be standing just outside the room." Dean soothed in a soft voice as he grasped Sam by the chin and tilted his head up to m=force Sam to look at him. "You're going to be okay Tiger."

"Dean, I'm scared." Sam admitted as his bottom lip began to tremble. "What if the biopsy shows that I do have aplastic anemia, what then?"

"Then we deal with it as a family. You aren't alone in this Sammy. Whatever happens, we'll be right there beside you and if things come to worse, I'll be the first one in line to donate my bone marrow." Dean informed his brother as he used his thumb to brush away the lone tear that was trailing down Sam's cheek.

"And Bobby and I will be right there in line behind him Sammy if it comes down to that, but let's not worry about that until we have to. Let's just concentrate on getting you through this first." John said as he reached up to brush away the bangs from Sammy's expressive blue-green eyes.

"Okay Doc., we're ready to go." John stated as he turned to face the young doctor waiting patiently by the door.

Moving aside for the orderlies to enter, Tom watched as they transferred his young patient from the hospital bed onto the gurney for the short trip down the hall to where the biopsy would be performed. He could only hope and pray that everything went according to procedure as he seriously didn't want to deal with an irate family afterwards.

* * *

Upon arriving at the room where the biopsy was to be performed, John helped his youngest to position himself on the bed so that he was lying on his abdomen for the procedure to be done. Watching as the doctor readied his equipment on the tray, John couldn't help but be nervous by seeing the size of the needles that would be poked and prodded into his young son's skin.

"Okay Sam, I'm going to open the back of your hospital gown and then lower the sheet so that I can cleanse the skin on the back of your left hipbone. Once that's finished, I am going to inject some lidocaine into the area to numb it for the procedure." Tom told his young patient before beginning so that Sam wouldn't be surprised by what was happening.

"Kay" Sam whispered, his cheeks blushing a deep shade of pink at having his backside exposed as the doctor lowered the sheet to just below his derriere. He shivered a little upon feeling the cold liquid applied to his hip as the doctor sterilized the area.

"Sam, you're going to feel a pinch now." Tom stated as he pushed the needle into Sam's hip, before pressing the plunger that would administer the numbing agent. He heard a soft hiss as the needle slid in and gave a rueful smile to John who was sitting at Sam's bedside. He could see the anguish in the older man's eyes at having to watch his son go through pain. Waiting the few minutes for the local anesthetic to take hold, Tom prepared the aspirate needle which he would be using first. Twisting the stylet to make sure it was in working order, he was ready to begin the procedure.

"Sam, I am about to insert the aspirate needle into your hip. You are going to feel some pressure from the procedure, especially as it abuts the bone." Tom told his young patient just before he gently inserted the needle into Sam's skin. He nodded in appreciation as he watched the father take hold of Sam's hand and give it a light squeeze of support, it would help keep Sam calm hopefully. Pressing the needle in until he could feel the resistance from the bone, he started twisting the stylet of the needle so that it could advance into the bony cortex or hard outer layer of the bone.

"Oww, damn it, that hurts." Sam groaned, tears falling down his cheeks as he tensed from the pressure being applied to his hip.

"S'okay Tiger, I've got ya." John soothed as he immediately started carding his fingers through Sam's hair and whispering words of encouragement trying to take his son's mind off the pain.

Trying not to listen into the private conversation between father and son, Tom removed the stylet once he felt the needle enter into the marrow cavity and then hooked a syringe to the top area of the needle and used it to aspirate or suck out the liquid bone marrow that would be used for testing. Removing the aspirate needle once he was finished, he then inserted a larger trephine needle into the bony cortex and begin to twist.

"Oh god, please stop, that frigging hurts." Sam begged as he squeezed his dad's hand for all it was worth. He felt like his hip was on fire from the pain as the needle continued onward.

Gritting his teeth in helplessness, John began to rub Sam's back in circles, just as he had watched Dean do on many occasions when Sam wasn't feeling well to offer comfort. He so wanted to hit the doctor for the pain he was causing his baby boy, but didn't since he knew just where that would get him.

"Were all most finished, just a few seconds more." Tom voiced as he continued the twisting motion to obtain a piece of solid bone marrow. Once done, he removed the needle much to the relief his young patient, and said, "Okay Sam, I just need you to roll back over an lay still for me for approximately ten minutes to apply pressure to the injection site to stop the bleeding."

"Da'ad, I ca-can't…" Sam voiced with embarrassment as he tried to push himself over, but found himself too weak to do so. He hated having to admit to weakness in front of his father, but damn it, he just hurt too damn bad.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about Sammy." John informed his youngest as he helped his son roll over onto his back, hating the sound of pain that came from his child's mouth with the movement.

Gasping at the pain that assaulted him as his father helped him to do as instructed, Sam closed his eyes to hold back the tears that wanted to escape. No way was he going to cry in front of his father like some big baby.

Seeing his young patient's discomfort, Tom walked over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a small vial and then walked back over to the youngest Winchester's bedside. "Sam, I am going to give you a slight injection of Paracetamol to help with the pain." Quickly administering the pain reliever, he hoped it would be enough to stop the pain so his young patient could finally relax.

* * *

Later that evening as Sam lay sleeping in the bed surrounded by those who loved him most, he had no idea of just how scared his family was for him. As they stood by his side, they couldn't help but wonder what the future held for the sleeping teen. Would Sammy walk out of that hospital in a day or two from having been misdiagnosed, or would he be immersed in the toughest battle of all…a fight for his life? They could only hope for the best, but yet, prepare themselves for the worst knowing Winchester luck. Fate always seemed to somehow deal them a bad hand no matter how heard they tried to do the right thing, to stop the evil out there in the world.

"Hey Dad, did the doc say how long it would be before he got Sammy's test results back?" Dean queried as the silence in the room became overwhelming. The waiting was driving him insane and he just didn't know how much longer he could take it.

"Not really, he said he could put a rush on them, but that the lab was pretty busy doing other cultures so it could be as late as tomorrow before we know anything." John answered as he lightly palmed Sam's forehead to check for fever.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me. Doesn't he have any idea how crazy we're going in here wondering what in the hell is going to happen?" Dean spat out in anger as he began to pace across the floor. "Those idiots in the lab need to get their thumbs out of their asses and do their jobs."

"Dean, it isn't going to help Sammy any by losing your temper." Bobby warned trying to calm the blonde Winchester. "You need to pull yourself together before the kid wakes up and senses the tension in the room."

"Yeah, I know you're right Bobby. It's just that…" Dean trailed off as his baby brother began to squirm on the bed. Taking his place by Sam's side once again, he lightly carded his fingers through his baby brother's hair. "Sammy, you with us Tiger?"

"De?" Sam questioned as he tried to open his eyelids which felt weighted down by sand.

"Yeah kiddo, it's me." Dean answered as he patiently waited for Sam to open his eyes. "How ya feeling?"

"M' okay I gu-guess, my backside hu-hurts." Sam answered as he finally managed to open his eyes into small slits.

"Yeah, well, you had a long _assed_ needle placed into it dude so that's no surprise." Dean retorted as he unconsciously grasped Sam's hand in his and began to run his thumb in circles on it.

"Jerk." Sam mumbled with a small smile at Dean's little pun about the needle which was meant to take his mind off the pain.

Just as Dean was about to voice the usual reply, the door to Sam's room was pushed open and the doctor walked in.

"My Ehart, I have the results of Sam's tests." Tom stated as he held up the manila folder for all to see.

**TBC **


	12. Chapter 13

**When Two Worlds Collide Ch. 12**

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter one

**Author's Note: Oops, accientally reposted ch. 11. Thanks for letting me know Sylvia!!!!!**

* * *

**Previously: **_"My Ehart, I have the results of Sam's tests." Tom stated as he held up the manila folder for all to see._

The doctor couldn't help but notice the apprehension on the faces of the three gentleman standing before him, each one of them afraid in their own way for what the news might be. Scanning their faces, he was nearly bowled over by the emotion that shone in their eyes. It was obvious that his young patient meant the world to these men and it broke his heart knowing what his words were about to do to them. Sometimes, he really hated being a doctor.

"And what do the results say?" John questioned, his voice cracking on the last few words from nervousness.

"The tests have confirmed my suspicions, I'm afraid. Your son does have Aplastic Anemia." The doctor answered somberly.

"Damn it to hell" John seethed as he clenched his fists so hard, his fingernails bit into his palms. "_Why does everything always happen to Sammy? Why is it that the kid can never seem to catch a break once in a while?"_ John thought to himself as he glanced at his youngest to see that his eyes were drooping shut. Sammy was in that state just before sleeping where his mind drifted on the edge of sweet oblivion, his mind totally unaware of the tension filled room around him. He didn't have the time to contemplate the thought however as he watched his oldest struggling to deal with the news, while trying to remain calm for Sammy's sake. John couldn't help but be worried about his eldest with seeing the way that the veins in Dean's face and neck were bulging. His son was about to lose it. Placing a hand on Dean's shoulder and giving it a light squeeze, he hoped it would have a calming effect on his oldest. Sam deserved to have at least one more night of peaceful slumber before his world fell apart around his knees.

"How...how bad is it Doc?" Dean stammered as he gripped the steel bar on the side of Sam's hospital bed with a ferocious force.

"I wish I could tell you that we caught it early and that everything would be fine, but that's not the case. The disease has progressed a further than we would have liked." Tom admitted. "Sam's case is advanced enough where we won't be able to cure it with a regiment of medications. If Sam is going to have a chance at fighting this thing, he's going to need a bone marrow transplant just as soon as we can possibly do it. Without the transplant, I would say that he has six months at most to live."

Walking over to the far corner of the room on shaky legs that could barely support him, Dean slammed his fist into the wall before sliding down it to land in a heap at the bottom. Pulling his knees to his chest, he lay his head on his arms and sobbed silently, his shoulders trembling with emotion. He had tried to prepare himself for the worst while hoping for the best, but the news still hit him like a ton of bricks.

Striding over towards his oldest, John knelt down and palmed the nape of Dean's neck, pulled his oldest towards him, and wrapped him in a strong embrace. He didn't care how much his son hated these so called dreaded chick flick moments, he just knew Dean needed comforting right now and that was what he was going to give. It still surprised him however when Dean leaned into his hold and willingly accepted what he had to offer. That alone told him just how shattered his oldest son was.

Clearing his throat to try and speak around the huge lump forming in it after witnessing Dean's emotional breakdown, Bobby asked the question that they all would need the answer to. "So what happens next Doc?"

"We start looking for donors, most preferably a sibling, while also starting Sam on a course of radiation or chemotherapy to deplete the diseased bone marrow in his system." Dr. Tom James answered the gruff hunter.

"What are the chances of this working?" Bobby asked as he ran a finger through his salt and pepper colored hair.

"With a sibling donor, his chances are very good. In most cases, the disease is cured in four out of five cases with no recurrence. But there could still be a risk such as Sam's body rejecting the donor marrow or a systemic infection setting in such as sepsis or septic shock." Tom replied wanting to be totally upfront since the family had been through so much upheaval lately.

"So when do you want to start testing. You've got three donors right here in front of you." Bobby informed the doctor as he motioned to himself and the two oldest Winchesters sitting on the floor. I know Dean is his best choice for a match, but just in case, John and I will want to be tested too.

"I can set things up as early as tomorrow or we can wait a day or two to give the family time to adjust to the news. I suggest you all talk it over and give me your decision by tomorrow morning," the doctor stated.

"If I know those two as well as I think I do," Bobby said as he nodded towards John and Dean, "you'll have your answer by tonight."

"I'll be waiting for your decision then." Tom stated as he walked over to the corner of the room where the other two members of Sam's family were conversing together. He had witnessed how hard Dean's hand had hit the wall and wanted to make sure he hadn't broken any bones in it. "Excuse me, I don't mean to intrude into your private conversation, but I would like to get a look at Dean's hand before I leave if that's okay."

"My hand's fine, it's Sammy you should be worried about." Dean mumbled, his voice sounding a little rough.

"You slugged the wall pretty hard Dean, let the doctor have a look at it." John voiced with concern as he moved out of the way. "Besides, you know Sammy will inquire about what happened when he notices it and he'll be upset if you haven't had it checked out."

"Yeah, guess you're right." Dean said as he held his hand out for the doc to look at while leaning back against the wall and closing his bloodshot eyes. Sammy had enough to worry about without him adding to the mix.

Grasping the hand after kneeling down to Dean's level, Tom could see the bruising around the knuckles along with some slight swelling. Breathing a sigh of relief, he said, "I doesn't look like you've broken anything, but the hand is contused, so I am going to send in a nurse with an ice pack. Make sure you keep it on the hand for a little while and it should relieve the pain and swelling."

"Thanks Doc, I'll make sure that he does." John voiced gruffly as he tugged his fingers through his hair with a deep sigh.

Pushing himself to his feet, the doctor excused himself to finish making his rounds. He knew the family needed some time to discuss their options as far as Sam's disease was concerned and he needed to give them the privacy to do so.

* * *

Awaking a few hours later from his drug induced slumber, the first thing Sam became aware of was that the room was incredibly quiet and that someone was holding his hand. Opening his eyes, he glanced at the hand intertwined with his and then followed it up the arm to see Dean sitting at his side.

"Hey there kiddo, how you doing?" Dean questioned, plastering a fake smile on his face.

"I'm okay I guess, just a little sore." Sam answered as he pushed himself up in the bed, groaning from the pain it caused in his hip.

"You want me to get the nurse and have her give you something for the pain?" John asked as he walked over from the chair where he was resting and took a seat on the side of Sam's bed.

"No Sir, I can handle it." Sam replied automatically knowing that Winchesters were supposed to suck it up when they were hurting.

"Sammy, I don't want you to lay there hurting when you don't have to. If you're in pain, you need to let them help you." John retorted with worry.

"Dad's right Sammy, let them help you." Dean iterated as he reached up to brush the stray bangs away from Sammy's eyes.

"Something's wr-wrong isn't it? What aren't you telling me?" Sam asked as he looked from his Dad to Dean. His family was acting weird, not like themselves at all and it was creeping him out.

"Sammy, you need to rest, just let us…"

"No Dean, I can tell something's wrong by the way you and Dad are acting and it's scaring me. Did the doctor tell you something about what's wrong with me while I was sleeping?" Sam queried anxiously, panic beginning to set in.

"Just calm down Tiger, and I'll tell you everything." John replied as he placed a hand on Sam's chest in comfort. "That's it kiddo, slow and easy, in and out, in and out" John encouraged as he watched Sam take a few deep breaths to curtail the panic he feeling.

Once he was sure that Sam was as calm as he was going to get, John decided it was time to tell him everything since the kid had a right to know what he was up against. "Sam, you need to know that while you were sleeping, the doctor did come in to talk to us about your case. He finally got the test results back from your bone marrow biopsy and they showed that you do indeed have Aplastic Anemia." John informed his baby boy as gently as he could.

"Oh god, I'm gonna die aren't I? That's what you and Dean were trying to hide from me isn't it?" Sam gasped as tears started rolling down his cheeks once again.

"No Sammy, don't even think that!" Dean replied vehemently as he shivered at the thought of losing his baby brother. "That is NOT going to happen, do you hear me kiddo? The doc is going to fix this and everything will be fine once again."

"You don't know that Dean. What if…"

"I don't want to hear the what if's, Sammy. You're going to beat this thing with a bone marrow transplant and that's all there is to it. Me, Dad and Bobby, we're all signed up to have our bone marrow tested to see if we can be donors and the doc is going to test us bright and early tomorrow morning." Dean stated as he cut his brother off mid-sentence. "And just think, you could have some of my awesomeness running through your body soon." Dean said, hoping to relieve some of the angst his brother was feeling at the moment.

"Dean, I'm scared, I don't want to die." Sam whispered, his voice breaking on every word.

"And you won't kiddo, I swear on Mom's grave you won't." Dean stated determinedly as he pulled Sammy into his arms and began to rock him in a comforting motion that he used to use when Sam was little. He didn't care if he had to move the Heaven and Earth himself, he was not losing his baby brother.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13 part 2

**When Two Worlds Collide Ch. 13**

**Author's Note: _This is the whole chapter...I had to add "part 2" to get it to post after the mix up with the last chapter._**

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter one

* * *

**Previously: **_"And you won't kiddo, I swear on Mom's grave you won't die." Dean stated determinedly as he pulled Sammy into his arms and began to rock him in a comforting motion that he used to use when Sam was little. He didn't care if he had to move the Heaven and Earth himself, he was not losing his baby brother._

Awaking early the next morning to the feeling of pressure on his left arm, Dean opened his eyes to find Sam's head resting contentedly in the crook of his shoulder, his breathing deep and even indicating he was still in a deep sleep. Running his fingers lightly through his sibling's hair, he was glad that Sam had finally managed to get some sleep. The kid had started tossing restlessly on the bed in the middle of the night as night terrors began to assail his mind. Knowing that Sam needed his sleep to build strength for the fight ahead, Dean had climbed into the bed and pulled him close offering what little comfort he could. It had only taken a few whispered words of, "Shh, I've got ya, go to sleep kiddo," before Sam had finally relaxed and was able to slip into a deep sleep.

Hearing the sound of the hospital room door opening, Dean glanced up to see his father and Bobby walking into the room carrying some cups of coffee. Placing an index finger to his lips to indicate that Sam was still asleep and for them to be quiet, Dean gently slipped out from under his brother's head and eased himself out of the bed. "Please tell me one of those cups is for me." Dean begged with a whisper as he looked at the steaming cups in his father's hand.

"Strong and black, just the way you like it Ace." John said as he handed over a cup of java to Dean.

"Fantastic." Dean replied as he raised the cup to his mouth and gingerly sipped at the scalding drink to keep from burning his mouth.

"Has the doctor been in yet to check on the squirt?" Bobby inquired as he pulled up one of the hard plastic chairs by the foot of Sam's bed and gazed at the youngest Winchester who was beginning to squirm about on the bed.

"No, not yet and you better not let Sam hear you call him that." Dean answered as he reached over and placed a hand on Sam's chest, hoping to settle him, his brother needed all the sleep he could get. "He's supposed to come by sometime early this morning though to let us know what time…" Dean trailed off as he watched the door open and saw Dr. Tom James enter the room.

"Good Morning gentlemen." Tom said with a smile as he walked over to the bed to check on his patient. Doing a quick check of his vitals, he was pleased to see Sam doing relatively well, considering everything he had been through. His patient had a slight fever, but that was to be expected, especially after the trauma he had went through with the bone marrow biopsy.

"How's he doing Doc?" Dean questioned as Tom finished his assessment and wrote a few notes on his chart.

"He's doing as well as can be expected right now." Tom answered as he wrote. "He's a little feverish, so I am going to order a dose of an antipyretic or fever reducer to be administered upon awakening."

"So, uh Doc, about the transplant testing, when can we get it done?" Bobby queried as he pulled off his trucker's cap and tugged his fingers through his hair.

"I was just about to discuss that with all of you." Tom replied as he replaced the chart at the bottom of Sam's bed after noting the changes in medicines. "I have set up the HLA testing for noon today. You can have it done one at a time or all at once. Basically, the lab is going to draw some blood and swab the insides of your mouth for DNA to determine if one or all of you are a positive match for Sam. The HLA or human leukocyte antigen test identifies the antigens on your white blood cells which help us determine whether or not your tissue is compatible for organ transplantation. What we will be looking for is a high degree of HLA antigens that are identical to the ones in Sam's blood. That way, we can rule out the possibility of Sam's body possibly rejecting the bone marrow transplant."

"I don't really understand all that medical jargon you've just spouted, but one of us will definitely be there at noon for testing." John informed the doctor with a sigh. "I don't want Sammy left alone so we'll have it done one or two at a time so someone will be with Sammy."

"That's fine, whatever makes you happy," Tom replied with a smile. He wasn't the least bit surprised after witnessing how protective the family was of their youngest. He couldn't help but feel guilty again for ever having thought that they were possibly abusing the kid earlier. Excusing himself to see other patients, Tom walked quietly out the door leaving the small family to their privacy once again.

* * *

Returning later that afternoon from having had his blood drawn and mouth swabbed for testing, Dean pushed the door open and entered Sam's room to find his brother awake and laughing. He couldn't imagine ever hearing a better sound than that. "Looks like someone's having a good time," he mused as he walked over to Sam's bed and ruffled his baby brother's hair. "So what did I miss?"

"Nothing," grumbled John as he crossed his arms in front of his chest in mock anger. "Bobby is just being an ass as usual."

"Hey John, it ain't my fault you fainted like an old woman right in the middle of having your blood drawn." Bobby smirked as he winked at Sam.

"I'll have you know I did not pass out, I was just checking out the backside of my eyelids." John retorted with a snort.

"Sure you were Dad, sure you were." Dean snickered as sat down on the edge of Sam's bed. "Don't worry, we all know you aren't some fainthearted pantywaist."

"Dean, you aren't too old to take over my knee for a good spanking you know." John growled playfully.

"I'd like to see you try it old man." Dean replied in challenge causing Sam to actually giggle out loud from his spot on the bed.

"Your wish is my command, Ace." John laughed as he pushed himself to his feet and moved towards Dean. It had been too long since he had seen his kids enjoying themselves this much as he didn't want the playfulness to end, especially with it making Sammy so happy. Launching himself around the chair, he had almost grasped Dean by the arm when the door opened and Sam's doctor walked inside.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Tom stated with a quizzical look as he walked into the room. He immediately regretted his words when he saw the smiles drop from the faces of the others in the room.

"No, S'okay Doc." John said with a sigh upon noticing the way Sam's jovial mood immediately turned somber. "Is there something you want or need to tell us?"

"Yes there is. I had a rush put on the HLA tests that you and the others underwent earlier and I have the results." Tom answered as he held up the file in his hands.

"And what do they say." Dean asked anxiously as he sat down on his brother's bed, grasped Sam's hand and gave it an unconscious squeeze.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that one of you tested with a high level antigens identical to the one's in Sam's blood and that means we can start the bone marrow transplant process right away instead of having to turn to a donor registry. Tom answered succinctly.

"Which one of us is it?" John queried anxiously. At least now Sammy had a good chance at fighting and surviving the disease.

"Turning his attention towards the bed where his young patient lay, Tom said, "Dean, after the testing, we have confirmed that you are indeed the best match for donating bone marrow to your brother."

"Did you hear that Sammy? I'm the best match so that means you're soon going to have some of my awesomeness running through your body little brother." Dean stated elatedly as he reached out and brushed the stray bangs from Sammy's eyes. All along, he had secretly hoped he would be the one to help his brother beat this thing he was facing.

Sam nodded in answer, unable to speak past the huge lump in his throat as tears moistened his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. Even though he was afraid of what was to come, he was ready to get this whole mess over with.

"So when do you want to start harvesting my marrow?" Dean asked the doctor while brushing the tears away that were starting to cascade down Sam's face.

"I'd like to do it within the next few days." Tom answered. "But first, we'll have to get Sam started on radiation treatments to prepare his body to accept the transplant."

"Wh-what?" John stammered, fearing what the doctor meant by those words. He knew Sam would have to undergo some kind of procedure before the transplant, but he never dreamt that it would be something so drastic.

"Mr. Ehart, Sam has to have total body irradiation before we can even think about transplanting the marrow. We have to basically destroy the diseased marrow within his body and suppress the immune system so that when we do the transplant, his body will not immediately reject it." Tom explained to the anxious father.

"What do these treatments entail?" Bobby asked. Glancing towards Sam with worry as he watched the youngster's face pale significantly with the doctors words.

"Basically, it means that Sam will be subjected to high energy x-rays for thirty minutes at a time twice a day for a total of eight treatments," the doctor answered. "The treatments will be done in a room where Sam has to be by himself, but you will be able to watch him through a window or on a television screen and you'll be able to communicate with him. The treatments will also be spaced approximately six hours apart to help reduce the side effects that can occur with them.

"What kind of side effects are you talking about Doc?" Dean questioned as he pulled his little brother close and rubbed a hand up and down his brother's arms since Sam was now trembling at the mention of another procedure he would have to go through.

"Nausea and vomiting, reddening of the skin, mouth and throat sores with pain just to name a few." Tom replied, thinking off the top of his head.

"Wh-what about my ha-hair Doc, could I lose my hair?" Sam asked nervously.

"Yes Sam, there is a chance you could lose your hair." Tom replied honestly regretting the look of devastation that crossed his young patient's face upon hearing the words.

"_Damn," _thought John as his fists clenched unconsciously. He had been wanting Sam to do something about getting rid of his long hair, but not in that way. Feeling a need to somehow comfort the boy, he said, "But that doesn't mean you will kiddo. There's always a chance that you'll keep your hair."

"Dad's right Sammy, and if by chance you happen to lose it, then I'll shave my hair too so you won't feel like you're in this alone. Okay Tiger?" Dean immediately voiced to let Sam know he was with him all the way, no matter what.

"Okay" Sam whispered gratefully as leaned into his brother's hold accepting the comfort Dean was so willing to give. He didn't care if it made him look like he was a baby. Dean always made him feel like everything would be alright and he needed that right now.

**TBC. **


	14. Chapter 14

**When Two Worlds Collide Ch. 14**

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter one

* * *

**Previously: **_"Okay" Sam whispered gratefully as leaned into his brother's hold accepting the comfort Dean was so willing to give. He didn't care if it made him look like he was a baby. Dean always made him feel like everything would be alright and he needed that right now._

Later that evening as John watched his sons bantering back and forth with each other, he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have been blessed by two such wonderful boys, especially with the life that had been thrust upon them from Mary's death. With the traumatic events of their childhood, his boys could easily have grown up to be juvenile delinquents who were constantly in trouble instead of the fine young hunters they were now. Sure, there were moments when he wanted to wring their necks, but then they were teenagers and moments of angst were a given at that age.

Hearing the sounds of Sam's giggles coming from the bed, he was grateful that his sons were so close, even if he felt like an outsider at times when he was around them. It was that brotherly bond that he now hoped would get Sammy through the trying times to come as he faced the side effects of the radiation treatment he would be undergoing in the morning. He knew without a doubt that Dean was teasing his brother relentlessly to keep Sam's mind off of what he would soon be facing and he hoped the playfulness would allow Sam to get a full night of sleep without any night terrors taking hold.

Watching Sam emit a jaw popping yawn, he looked at his watch to see that it was nearly eleven at night. Sam was scheduled to get his first treatment at eight o'clock in the morning and the kid needed to get some sleep soon. He was just about to call for a stop to the bantering, when Dean spoke up himself.

"Looks like sleeping beauty is in need of her rest." Dean voiced in fun as he stood up from the bed and pulled the soft, blue blanket up over his brother and tucked him in before ruffling his hair lightly.

"I'm not sleepy, jerk" Sam retorted, trying unsuccessfully to hide another yawn as he fought to keep his drooping eyes open.

"Sure you aren't bitch, now get some sleep." Dean whispered as Sam's eyes closed completely and his breathing started to even off. Standing there watching his younger sibling for just a few moments, Dean shuddered at the thought of possibly losing him to the dreaded disease that was attacking his system. He didn't want to even think about facing life without his brother in it. Shaking the dreadful thought from his mind, he climbed up into the bed behind Sammy and then wrapped a protective arm around him, determined for his baby brother to get at least one more peaceful night of rest. "Sleep well kiddo," he whispered before allowing himself to fade off to sleep with Sam pulled close in comfort, although he didn't really know if it was for Sam's comfort or his.

* * *

The next morning came all too soon for the Winchesters and Bobby as the nurse arrived with Sam's breakfast and informed them the doctor would be by within the next half hour to take Sam for his first TBI. Pulling the portable table over to Sam's bed, Emily lowered it to Sam's level, placed the tray on it and said, "You need to eat as much as possible so you can keep up your strength in the coming days." Emily knew just how hard the radiation treatments were on young patients like Sam.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he eats." Dean informed the nurse before turning to face his brother, taking no note of how pretty the young nurse was with her auburn streaked hair.

"Well I'll be damned. Never thought I would see the day when Dean Winchester didn't hit on a beautiful woman." Bobby smirked trying to lighten the atmosphere in the room after the nurse had left the room.

"Shuddup Bobby." Dean laughed as he turned to look at the older hunter. "They'll be plenty of time for flirting later. I have to give Sammy boy here a chance to compete with me for her affections once he gets some of my awesome bone marrow in him."

"Deaaaan." Sam whined as his cheeks tinged a bright shade of red in embarrassment upon hearing his brother's words.

"What, what did I say?" Dean asked, throwing his hands up in innocence.

"Dean, leave your brother alone so he can eat." John stated with a big grin as he walked over and sat beside Sam's bed. "Eat up Tiger, I don't want you going hungry." He saw the way Sam was just pushing the food around on his plate instead of eating it.

"Yes Sir," Sam mumbled as he forked some of the scrambled eggs and plopped them into his mouth, grimacing at the taste. It took him about twenty minutes, but he had finished nearly two-thirds of his breakfast when the doctor came walking in.

"Good Morning Sam, how are you feeling this morning?" Dr. Tom James queried as he placed some snap free scrubs at the bottom of Sam's bed.

"M'okay I guess." Sam replied even though he was a little scared.

"I'm glad to hear it. I'm going to have Nurse Emily come back in and help you change into those scrubs so we can get you started on your first treatment." Tom said as he checked the readout on Sam's monitor, charting the blood pressure and pulse readings.

"S'okay Doc, I can help Sammy with that." Dean told the doctor upon seeing the blush that crept up on Sammy's cheeks once again. His brother was too modest to have a female nurse come in and help him change.

"Okay, that'll be fine. Just make sure that Sam removes all jewelry or anything containing metal clasps and make sure that he also uses the bathroom before treatment begins." Tom replied, once again envious of the closeness between the two brothers.

"I will, thanks Doc." Dean said as he placed a hand on Sam's knee and squeezed it lightly.

Waiting for the doctor to leave the room, Dean pulled the table away from the bed and pushed it against the far wall. Walking back to the bed, he said, "Alright dude, let's see about getting you changed into these scrubs."

"Dean, I can do it." Sam challenged as he looked over towards his father and Bobby who were still in the room uncomfortably. He knew both men had seen him in his skivvies from treating him for previous injuries, but he was still embarrassed at the thought of them seeing him weak and nearly naked.

"Uh, while you two argue out if Dean's going to help or not, Bobby and I will be getting a cup of coffee." John said, picking up on Sam's embarrassment at having them in the room.

"Yeah, okay Dad, we'll see ya in a few then." Dean responded gratefully. Sam wouldn't be as stubborn about receiving help with no one else in the room to see them.

* * *

Returning to the room with an orderly pushing the wheelchair approximately ten minutes later, Tom asked, "Are you ready for your fist treatment to begin Sam?"

"Not really," the youngest Winchester responded truthfully as he pushed himself up off the bed and sat down in the wheelchair, Dean watching his every move like a hawk.

"Try not to worry so much," Tom encouraged, seeing the hesitation in his patient's eyes. "I know the first treatment is always a scary one, but it will be over before you know it."

"_Yeah, well you aren't the one going through it." _Sam mused as the orderly pushed him down the hall. The doctor wasn't the one who would have to go through the treatments alone and suffer any of the side effects afterwards, possibly even losing his hair.

Arriving at the room, Tom allowed Sam's family to accompany him in the room while they got him prepared for the treatment. He knew it would be tough on the brother's being separated, so he put it off as much as he could. "Okay Sam, I need you to get up on the bed." Tom told his young patient. He stood by and watched as Dean hoisted Sam gently out of the chair and helped him up onto the narrow bed which was in a reclining 'L' position.

Once Sam was as comfortable as possible, Tom took a rolled up towel and placed it behind Sam to support his neck and head. Afterwards, he grasped a cushion and placed it under Sam's knees securing it with Velcro to help him maintain the position. "Okay Sam, I need for you to rest your arms to side, but clasp your hands together at the waist. This will help decrease the radiation dose to your lungs." Tom informed his young patient as he waited for Sam to place his hands in the correct position.

Turning around to face the others in he room, Tom said, "I'm sorry, but all of you will have to leave the room now so we can get the treatment started. You'll be able to watch Sam through the window over there," he said as he pointed to the area, "and there is an intercom system hooked up so that you can talk with Sam as the treatment progresses."

"Can we have just a minute with Sammy?" Dean asked as he glanced up at Tom with a pleading expression on his face.

"Sure, but be as quick as possible please." Tom answered, wanting to get the treatment started as soon as possible.

"We will, thanks Doc." John replied as he grasped Sam's hand in his own calloused one and gave it a squeeze. "Everything's going to be fine Sport, we'll be right over there keeping watch." John told his youngest before doing something very out of character for him, bending down and kissing his baby lightly on the forehead."

"Okay Dad." Sam stated a little shakily as he gave a smile that never really reached his eyes."

"Your Dad's right Sam, everything is going to be fine, just you wait and see." Bobby stated as he best he could around the lump in his throat. Giving Sam's shoulder a light squeeze, he turned and followed John out of the room.

"You know I wish I could stay in here with you right?" Dean questioned as he tugged his fingers through Sam's long hair.

"Ye-yeah." Sam stammered as tears began to glisten in his eyes . "I'm scared Dean."

"I know you are Champ, but I'm going to be right over there where you can see me and we can talk the whole time." Dean voiced just above a whisper as thumbed the tears away that were rolling down Sam's cheeks, while trying to hold his own at bay.

"Sorry Dean, but time is up. We really do need to get started." Tom stated, hating to interrupt the touching scene between the two brothers.

Nodding his head in understanding, Dean silently let Sam know how much he was loved with his eyes and the way he clasped his baby brother's hand. "Remember, I'll just be right over there." Dean murmured before turning around and walking away from the one person who meant more to him than life itself. He didn't try to stop the tears that cascaded down his face at being separated from his baby brother.

Setting the clear shield in place to protect Sam's face as much as possible, Tom left the room with a heavy heart for the two brothers to join the technician so he could watch the proceedings on the monitor.

Feeling all alone for what could have been the very first time in his life, Sam began to visibly shake from the fear of what was to come. He didn't think he could handle the procedure alone. He needed his brother and he needed him now. About to seize up with fear, he suddenly heard the sound of his brother's voice.

"It's okay Sammy, I'm right here dude, I'll be here with you all the way." Dean touted as he held the intercom button down so that they could converse. It nearly broke his heart to see the way that Sam was shivering and he wanted nothing more to go in there and wrap his brother in a firm embrace.

Hearing the sound of his brother's voice, Sam looked over toward the window to see Dean's hand resting against it as he talked and it gave him a little peace, helping him to calm somewhat. He took a shuddering breath and then settled in to listen as Dean started to ramble about everything and anything that hit his mind, relishing the feeling of being drawn into happier times.

**TBC _Now that the treatment has started, just how bad will the side effects be and will/should the youngest Winchester lose his hair?_**


	15. Chapter 15

**When Two Worlds Collide Ch. 15**

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter one

**Author's Note: **As some of you probably already know, I received a blistering review in the last chapter that **suggested my stories "suck" and that all the reviews are fake…that you really don't like my stories…that you're just trying to get back at me.** I just wanted to let you know that I am ignoring that review and will continue with what I already had in mind for the rest of this story and The Effects of Vertigo story. **I KNOW** that my readers would be **HONEST **in letting me know their feelings and tell me when a story is not worth continuing. And to that reviewer, in the words of one dedicated reader who didn't like having nasty words being said on her behalf.....she said, "BITE ME"!

* * *

**Previously**_**: **__Hearing the sound of his brother's voice, Sam looked over toward the window to see Dean's hand resting against it as he talked and it gave him a little peace, helping him to calm somewhat. He took a shuddering breath and then settled in to listen as Dean started to ramble about everything and anything that hit his mind, relishing tin he feeling of being drawn into happier times._

Sam was pleasantly surprised when the doctor walked into the room and informed him that his first round of treatment was over. The thirty minutes had passed more quickly than he thought they would and he knew it was in thanks to his awesome big brother. Dean had kept his mind occupied with memories of pranks they had played on each other and upon their father which kept him from dwelling on the treatment and how it was making him feel. Breathing a deep sigh of relief as the doctor released the Velcro from around his knees, Sam glanced over to the window to see his family with large smiles on their faces. Watching as Dean gave him two thumbs up, he couldn't help but return the smile, his dimples coming out in full force. His attention was soon turned back to the doctor however upon hearing the man's voice talking to him.

"Okay Sam, I'm going to assess your vitals while Nurse Emily takes your family back up to your room so that she can have them dress in protective clothing." Dr. Tom James told his patient as he grasped Sam's wrist and wrapped his fingers around it to take the teen's pulse.

"What? But why…why does my family have to wear protective clothing?" Sam questioned warily as he waited for the doc to chart the pulse reading.

"It's for your protection Sam. Now that you are undergoing the TBI treatment, you will be more susceptible to germs and we can't chance you catching something innocuous as the common cold. It would be to detrimental on your system at this point in time." Tom informed his young patient as he applied the blood pressure cuff around his left bicep and began to pump the device in his hand.

Hearing the intercom click on, Sam looked over towards the window once again to see Dean looking intently at him. "Sammy, the nurse says we have to go get some protective gear on and scrub up before we're allowed to be in the same room with you again, so we'll see you in a few bro. I promise you dude, we won't be long."

Nodding his head that he understood, Sam watched his family walk away. He could handle a few minutes apart if it meant being in the same room with his brother once again.

* * *

Sam had only been in his room for five short minutes alone, when the door opened and he looked up to see his Dad, Dean and Bobby entering, all dressed in green scrubs with masks over their faces. "Hey guys," he whispered as nausea started to assail him.

"Hey yourself Tiger, how're you feeling?" Dean asked as he sat down on the bed and began to card his fingers through Sammy's hair. He didn't like the pallor of Sam' skin and knew immediately he wasn't feeling well.

"I'm okay I gu-gue……gonna be sick." Sam voiced as his face paled considerably and the bile began to rise up his throat.

Grabbing the emesis basin from the dresser by Sam's bed, Dean quickly thrust it under Sammy's chin just in time as vomit spewed forth from his mouth. Supporting Sam with one hand, he held the small basin in the other until the bout of nausea and vomiting passed. Helping Sam to relax against the bed, Dean raised the head of the bed so Sam would be in a reclining position to make things easier on him.

Reaching over to grasp the water pitcher, John poured a small glass of the clear liquid and then tipped it up to Sam's mouth. "Small sips kiddo, I don't want you spewing this back up," John encouraged as held the glass steady for his youngest.

Taking a tentative sip, Sam grimaced as it hit his unsettled stomach. Willing it to stay down, he took another sip but was dismayed to find it rushing back up to exit his mouth forcefully, coating his dad's glove covered hands.

"M'sorry Sir" Sam mumbled as he leaned back against the pillow and closed his eyes in embarrassment.

"Nothing to apologize for Sport." John retorted as he reached over to push the nurse call button. Sammy was going to need something for nausea. Walking over to the small bathroom, John cleaned himself up and changed into another pair of sterile gloves before grasping one of the sterile washcloths and running it under the cool water from the sink. Walking back out to Sammy's bed, he began to gently wipe his child's sweat soaked brow hoping that it would give him a little comfort.

"Can I help you?" Emily asked as she walked into the room to see the concerned faces of the three older men in the room as they watched the young man lying in the bed.

"Sam's having trouble keeping water down, can you give him something for the nausea?" Bobby asked, knowing that the Winchesters would want to stay focused on the youngest member of their family.

"Sure, I'll be right back." Emily announced as she left the room to check Sam's chart for instructions. Returning just a few moments later, she injected a dose of Compazine into the port of Sam's IV. Patting Sam on the arm, she said, "The medication I just gave you should kick into effect relatively quick. If it doesn't, just buzz me and I will make sure the doctor prescribes something else."

"Thanks Emily," Dean said with a smile as he watched the pretty nurse strut around Sammy's bed to leave the room.

"Anytime sugar." Emily replied with a wink as she dropped the used needle into the red receptacle labeled for them and left the room.

Shaking his head in wonder, John smirked at the way Dean so easily attracted the women. All his oldest had to do was smile, and the women just flocked to him. "Ya know Dean, if you want to take a break and spend a little time with Emily after she gets off shift, Bobby and I will be here for Sammy.

"Thanks Dad, But I'd rather be here with the princess, he needs me more." Dean snarked as he lightly ruffled Sam's brown mop of hair.

"I'm not a..a princess jerk." Sam mumbled as he licked his dry lips to keep them from cracking.

"Whatever you say bitch." Dean replied as he reached over to get a spoonful of ice. Maybe Sam's system could tolerate a little bit of ice chips until the nausea medication kicked in. "Try a little bit of this Sammym maybe it will help." Dean pleaded as he held the spoon to his sibling's mouth.

"Dean, I don' wanna…."

"Just give it a try Sammy, you need something to wet your whistle." Dean argued as he kept the spoon in place. The last thing Sam needed was to become dehydrated with everything else that was going on. Sure, he was getting fluids from his IV, but Dean was afraid that it wasn't enough with as dry as Sam's lips looked.

Opening his mouth, Sam accepted the ice and smiled as the coolness soothed the ache in his throat. "Thanks De." Sam uttered softly as his eyes closed and he faded off to sleep.

* * *

Entering his patient's room approximately two hours later, Tom was happy to see the young man sleeping peacefully with his family surrounding him. It would help to rebuild Sam's energy reserves for the next round of radiation treatment which would begin in approximately four hours. Knowing that Sam had already experienced a reaction to the treatment after reading his medical chart, he wanted to talk to his family about things Sam could do to avoid more reactions.

"Hey Doc, is everything okay with Sammy?" John asked as he watched the dark haired doctor walk into the room. The nurse had been in and out a few times since Sam had fallen asleep and he was worried that she might have noticed something they hadn't and asked the doctor to drop by and check on him.

"Yeah, everything is going about as well as we could have expected after the first treatment." Tom answered with a smile. "The reason I am here now is that I want to talk to you about Some ways that Sam can take care of himself while he is undergoing the treatments. Chances are that Sam is going to develop some oral problems, so he needs to be careful when brushing his teeth so as not to irritate his gums any more than necessary. And as far as his skin goes, Sam needs to avoid deodorants and cologne that contain talc, zinc, aluminum, camphor, menthol, or alcohol as these will irritate the skin immensely. I have also asked the nurses to use only Dove or Ivory skin cleanser when they give Sam his sponge bath as they are fragrance free and will be easier on his sensitive skin."

"Thanks for the info Doc, we'll make sure he's careful." Dean stated committing the things the doctor said to memory. He didn't want his baby brother suffering anymore than he had to.

"You're welcome. If you have any questions or concerns, please talk to us. We're here to help you in any way that we can." Tom voiced before taking his leave to check on other patients before Sammy's next scheduled round of radiation.

"Alright sleeping beauty, you better wake up soon or you're going to miss the sponge bath the doctor was talking about." Dean smirked softly as he clasped Sam's hand in his own and rubbed it lightly with his finger.

"Yeah Sam, you'll want to be able to rub it in to your brother that you're the one getting the sponge bath and not him." Bobby laughed as he saw the way Dean raised his eyebrows suggestively at the mention of a hot nurse giving Sam a bath.

"Shuddup Bobby." Dean groused, a slight pink tinge encompassing his cheeks at having been overheard.

"Okay you two, that's enough," John admonished. "Just let the kid sleep while he has the chance." He knew that Dean and Bobby were just trying to relieve the tension they were feeling, but he also wanted to make sure his youngest got the sleep he needed.

**TBC **_**I know I should have updated The Vertigo story before doing another chapter of this one, but I just felt the need to do another chapter of this one after the scathing review.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**When Two Worlds Collide Ch. 16**

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter one

**Author's Note: **I just wanted to thank all of you for the overwhelming support I received in light of the negative review in the last chapter. I couldn't ask for more awesome readers or friends!!

* * *

**Previously:**"_Okay you two, that's enough," John admonished. "Just let the kid sleep while he has the chance." He knew that Dean and Bobby were just trying to relieve the tension they were feeling, but he also wanted to make sure his youngest got the sleep he needed._

Awakened a few short hours later by stomach discomfort, Sam opened his eyes to see his big brother sleeping by his bedside with his feet propped up on the bottom of the bed. Glancing around the room further, he noticed that his father and Bobby was nowhere in sight_. "Hmm, they must have went for a coffee or something to eat." _Sam thought as he tried to push himself up in the bed, only to feel the painful cramping in his stomach once again. Groaning from the discomfort it caused, he suddenly found himself looking straight into the worried face of his over protective big brother.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Dean questioned, concern evident in his voice. He had been pulled from sleep immediately by the sound of his brother's moaning and it set him into panic mode.

"M'okay, my stomach just hurts a little." Sam responded as he cradled the area protectively with his arm.

"Maybe I should call for the nurse." Dean stated as he reached his hand toward the call button on Sammy's bed.

"No, I'm okay, really." Sam voiced quickly. "I could use some water though, my throat is parched."

"Parched huh, you sure like using those fancy words don't ya kiddo?" Dean teased helping his brother to sit up before reaching over to grasp the pitcher of water sitting on the desk. Pouring approximately half a cup and handing it to his brother, he watched as Sam took a few small sips and he couldn't help but note the grimace of discomfort Sam exhibited upon swallowing.

"You sure you're okay Tiger?" Dean asked once again as he accepted the cup from Sam and placed it back in it's spot on the small wooden dresser. His younger sibling was looking a little too pale for his liking

"Yeah, my throat hurts a little is all. The doc said that could happen though, so I'm sure it's nothing to be too worried about." Sam replied wearily as he leaned back against the bed and closed his eyes. He hated feeling so exhausted after having already slept a few hours. He knew it was side effect of the treatments, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Well if it gets any worse, I'm calling for the nurse. There is no sense in suffering if you don't have to." Dean voiced with conviction. He never could stand the sight of Sammy being in pain. Watching over his brother for a few minutes after Sam had closed his eyes, Dean was sure that sleep had finally enveloped him once again, therefore, it surprised him immensely when Sam shot up in the bed, his eyes wide in pain.

"Oh god, it hurts." Sam whined as severe cramping assaulted his stomach causing him to nearly double over in the bed. He couldn't remember a time when his stomach had ever hurt so bad. His hurt soon turned to major embarrassment however as his stomach started gurgling very loudly and a odiferous stench soon filled the room. "M'sorry, I didn't mean to…" Sam started to apologize as the cramping hit once more with a total vengeance unlike anything he had ever felt before.

"Bathroom." Sam gasped, praying that Dean would understand his dire need with that one word. He was about to explode from the pressure of needing to go and didn't think he could hold it in much longer.

"Shit!" Dean gasped as he helped Sam out of the bed and over to the small bathroom which was thankfully located near the bed. He had no sooner helped Sam to get his pants down and sit when the kid's body decided it was time to let it all go. Trying to give Sam a little privacy in what he knew was an embarrassing situation, he stood outside the door as his brother did his business. Standing by the door, it nearly tore Dean in two to hear the painful moaning sounds that were coming from his brothers mouth, his baby brother was hurting and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to help.

Finishing up in the bathroom, Sam cleaned himself, pulled his pajama/scrub bottoms up and then called out for Dean's help after flushing the toilet and leaning against the wall. He knew there was no way he was going to make it back to the bed by himself, he was feeling as weak as a newborn kitten.

Wrinkling his nose at the smell as he entered the bathroom once again, Dean wrapped an arm around his brother's waist and then guided him back into the room. He had just helped Sam climb into the bed when Nurse Emily came walking into the room carrying a small basin and a wash cloth. "Looks like you're about to get a sponge bath dude." Dean smirked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Um, you might want to wait on that a little while." Sam mumbled with embarrassment as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Is something wrong?" Emily inquired with concern as she glanced from Dean to Sam and then back again.

"Sammy kind of … well, he had a case of the runs if you know what I mean." Dean answered succinctly taking the pressure off of Sam to answer since Sam was deeply mortified at the time.

"Oh, I'll go speak with his doctor and see if we can't give him something for diarrhea." Emily responded, used to dealing with such problems. Placing the items for Sam's sponge bath on the small portable table in the room, she left the room to page the doctor.

Returning just a few minutes later with a syringe in hand, Emily said, "Sam, the doctor has prescribed an injection of ceftazidime to help calm the effects of the diarrhea. I need you to roll over on your side for me please."

Sighing forlornly with the knowledge that he was about to get a shot in his derriere, Sam rolled over with a little help from his brother. He felt the nurse swab an area on his hip and then winced as the needle slid in, the contents causing a burning sensation for a few minutes in his behind.

"That should take effect within the next few minutes, so what do you say we give you a nice relaxing sponge bath to help you relax, would you like that? Emily asked as she pulled the portable table and its contents within reach.

"C-Can't it wa-wait?" Sam stuttered out as heat suffused his cheeks at the thought of the nurse giving him a bath.

"Sorry sweetie, but the doctor wants you to have it now since you'll be getting another treatment soon. The bath will help to keep your skin moisturized." Emily informed Sam as she started to remove his pajama top and then reached over and picked the washcloth up. Dipping the washcloth into the lukewarm water, she squeezed out the excess before applying some of the irritant free body wash to the cloth. "Don't worry honey, I'll make this as quick as possible," she stated before gently washing his face, chest, stomach and arms.

"Okay sweetie, we need to remove your bottoms now I can get the rest of you clean." Emily told her young patient, noting how her young patient's face reddened further at the prospect as she reached for the hem of his scrubs.

"Please, can't you just stop there?" Sam muttered, his expressive blue-green eyes hidden behind his bangs as he reached down to try and brush her hands away.

"Come on kiddo, are you nuts? You've got a good woman like that wanting to take care of you and you're going to turn her down? Looks like you and I need to have a serious talk buddy." Dean enunciated with disbelief as he placed himself on the bed beside Sam to take his mind off of Emily who was currently pulling the scrubs down Sammy's legs. "There's one thing you need to know about the men in our family kiddo, we take full advantage of the situation when a woman wants to get us naked no matter what the reason. We relish in being given a bath by the female persuasion, and if it leads to something a little more intimate, then hey, we go with the flow and do what a man's gotta do." Dean smirked with a smug grin on his face.

"Deaaan, TMI man, way too much information." Sam whined at the thought of Dean going even further in describing the more intimate moments between a man and a woman, especially with the nurse in the room to hear what he said.

"There we are, all done sweetie." Emily informed Sam as she pulled the sheet over him before going to get him some clean scrubs to dress in.

"What, but when did she… Sam trailed off as he looked in surprise towards Dean who was smiling broadly. "Thanks Dean."

"Anytime kiddo." Dean replied as he reached out to ruffle the kid's hair just as the nurse returned with the scrubs.

"Okay Sam, let's get you dressed again and then you can get a little more sleep before this evening's treatment." Emily said as she walked towards the bed with the clothing in hand.

"I can help Sam with that if you don't mind." Dean said as he reached out for the clothing. Sam had been put through enough embarrassment today without having to suffer through Emily having to help him dress.

Handing over the scrubs to the older brother, Emily smiled as she thought about her two brothers at home and how much she missed them. Her older brother was off to university to pursue a career and the other was into sports and excelled in hockey, his game of choice. "Is there anything you need before I go?"

"Nah, we're fine, but thanks." Dean answered for his brother as he smiled at the pretty young nurse. If only things had been different, he so would have been asking her out on a date. Watching the nurse as she sashayed out of the room, Dean sighed deeply at the thought of what could have been. Shaking the lustful thoughts from his head as Emily disappeared from sight, he turned his attention back to Sammy. "Alright dude, let get these scrubs on you before someone else walks into the room and catches you in all your naked glory.

"Shut up jerk." Sam replied as Dean helped him to put the scrub top on.

"Make me bitch." Dean challenged as he finished with the top and handed the bottoms to Sammy. "Can you handle these on your own or do you need some help?"

"I got it, thanks." Sam replied as he took the olive green pants and quickly slipped them on underneath the covers, just before John and Bobby entered the room.

"Hey Tiger, I'm glad to see you're awake. You feeling okay?" John asked as walked over to Sam's bed and lightly carded his fingers through his youngest child's hair, wondering if he would still be able to do so after a couple of treatments had been administered.

"Yes Sir, I'm fine." Sam answered in the patented Winchester way.

"I'd say he's better than fine. Sammy just got a sponge bath by the hottest nurse in this unit." Dean smirked as he winked at the older two hunters.

"And I'm willing to bet you were wishing it was you the whole time." Bobby chortled with a laugh as he lightly smacked Dean in the shoulder before handing him a coffee. "Looks like Sammy there might be taking over as the ladies man in the Winchester family."

"Laugh it up old man, I'll get you back sooner or later for that little barb." Dean joked as he popped the lid off of the coffee and took a sip of the scalding hot drink.

"Bring it on Dean, there's nothing you can try that I haven't already been through." Bobby retorted confidently.

Dean was about to reply with a comment of his own when he caught sight of the doctor and two orderlies walking into the room from the corner of his eye.

"Good evening gentlemen, I'm sorry to disturb you once again, but it's time for Sam's next treatment." Tom stated as he unlocked the brakes on Sam's bed. "Once again, you are welcome to join us, or you can wait here until Sam returns.

"No way Doc., we're coming." Dean answered for all of the hunters as they fell in line beside the bed as it was being pushed from the room. They weren't about to leave Sammy alone.

**TBC **_**This chapter didn't flow as well as I would have liked, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**When Two Worlds Collide Ch. 17**

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter one

* * *

**Previously:**_"Good evening gentlemen, I'm sorry to disturb you once again, but it's time for Sam's next treatment." Tom stated as he unlocked the brakes on Sam's bed. "Once again, you are welcome to join us, or you can wait here until Sam returns. _

Standing outside the window as he observed Sam going through his latest round of TBI treatment, Dean couldn't help but worry what new side effects would pop up to cause his brother more pain and discomfort. Sammy had already been through so much and it just wasn't fair that what was supposed to help cure him, was also making him sick and miserable. Life was so unfair, especially when it came to his baby brother.

Watching as the doctor stopped the treatment just long enough to move the machine to the other side for the last fifteen minutes of the total body irradiation, Dean wished he could go in there and take the place of his younger sibling. Sammy needed a rest and a chance to heal, but didn't have the time to do so since he needed the bone marrow transplant as soon as possible. In another day or two, they would be harvesting the marrow from him and transplanting it into Sammy and it terrified him to think that Sam's body could reject it. He knew he couldn't live with himself if the transplant was a failure and Sammy succumbed to the illness.

"Dean, you okay there son?" John questioned, noticing that Dean had stopped his running monologue to keep Sam's mind off of the treatment.

'Yes Sir, I'm fine, my mind just drifted off for a minute." Dean answered, not bothering to take his eyes off of Sam. He felt guilty for allowing his thoughts to drift when he should have been focused on his brother.

"Hey Sammy, I was thinking once we get you back to one hundred percent that we ought to go out for a night on the town, maybe to a bar or something. I mean, since you're going to have some of my marrow in you, you're going to become the latest chick magnet dude." Dean said with a smirk on his face.

"Hold up there Dean, your brother is still underage and there's no way you are taking him to a bar." John announced sternly.

"Why not? You've let Sam have a beer or two when we've been on the road." Dean informed his father, even as he winked at Sam.

"Dean, you know damn well that was when the kid was hurting and he needed something to dull the pain. Besides, you also know as well as I do that Sammy can't handle too much alcohol before it knocks him on his ass." John defended of himself.

"That's because your such a pantywaist and won't let the kid tear lose once in a while." Dean snickered, prodding his father after noticing that Sam was getting a good laugh out of watching the two of them.

"Damn it Dean, you know I can't take the chance of losing him if CPS caught him downing alcohol at his age. We have to be careful until Sam comes of age." John growled, his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a wad Dad. I was just teasing you and the kid." Dean laughed as he saw the angry look building on his dad's face. "Jeez, you'd think the old man could learn to take a joke once in a while." Dean stated to Sam as he rolled his eyes in mock exaggeration.

Sam couldn't help but laugh as he watched his father and brother argue it out over whether or not Dean would take him out for a beer. He couldn't believe his dad was falling for Dean's words, especially since his father knew how much he hated the taste of beer. Yawning as a bout of fatigue hit him, Sam winced at the pain in his jaw. He'd be happy when this latest round of treatment was over.

* * *

An hour later found the Winchesters and Bobby back in Sam's room as they watched over their youngest member who lay sleeping on the bed. Sam had fallen asleep during the last five minutes of treatment and the hunters were loathe to wake him. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Dean tugged his sterile, glove covered fingers lightly through Sam's hair, sighing in relief that none came lose with the little motion. He knew how worried Sam was about losing his hair and hoped the kid could keep that small piece of dignity with everything else he was going through.

Surveying his brother's features, he couldn't help but notice the redness of his skin, it was almost like Sam had a mild sunburn, without having been exposed to the sun. He knew the nurses had applied some lotion approximately thirty minutes after the TBI, and hoped it would be enough to keep Sam from hurting when he was touched. Glancing up towards his brother's face, he winced at how dry Sam's lips seemed to be. If the effects of the radiation continued, they would soon crack and start bleeding, just another irritation that his brother didn't need.

"Dean, I know you're worried, but Sam's a fighter and he's going to be okay. You know that, right?" Bobby queried with concern. He was worried about the toll Sam's illness was taking on his brother. Dean was pushing himself to be there for his younger brother at all times, and Bobby was afraid he would eventually crack under the strain.

"Yeah, I guess, It's just that he's been through so much. How much more can his body take without giving in?"

"I wish I could answer that for you Ace, but you just have to believe that Sam's strong enough to get through this. Hell kid, you raised him to have a strong will and fight for himself, now you've got to trust him to do it." Bobby replied.

Any response that Dean might have made was cut off by the sound of a painful moan coming from the bed just beside him.

"Sammy?" Dean inquired as his sole focus returned to his younger brother.

"Hu-hurts Dean." Sam whispered with a moan as a tear slipped from the side of his eyes.

"What hurts kiddo?" John asked as he quickly took a seat on the side of Sam's bed and grasped his hand, giving it a light squeeze in comfort.

"Mo-mouth and thr't." Sam answered with a wince." Damn, but it hurt to talk.

"I'll get his doctor." Bobby stated as he quickly left the room in search of Tom. Sam was hurting and he'd be damned if he was going to allow the kid to suffer too long. Sam and Dean were like sons to him, and as such, he couldn't stand to see them in any kind of pain.

"Here Sammy, why don't you try some of this." Dean coaxed as he held a spoonful of ice to Sam's lips. "Maybe the coolness will take away some of the pain."

Opening his mouth to accept the ice, Sam tried not to gasp from the pain it caused him in doing so. Allowing the ice to melt in his mouth, he carefully swallowed it. "Unngh" he moaned as he lifted a hand to massage his sore throat as pain spiked through it.

"Shit, what's taking Bobby so long?" Dean asked as he looked up towards the door.

"He's only been gone a minute or so Dean, he'll be back soon." John responded in an attempt to calm his oldest. He knew just how easily Dean could lose his cool with people when it came to Sammy.

"Yeah, well soon isn't good enough. Sammy's hurting now and I swear if that doc doesn't get here fast, I'm gonna…." Dean trailed off as he watched the man finally enter the room, followed by Bobby.

"Sam, Bobby here tells me you're experiencing some pain. You want to tell me about it?" Tom asked as he grasped Sam's wrist to take his pulse since his patient's face was covered in a light sheen of sweat.

Opening his mouth to speak, Sam felt pain shooting through it once again and closed his eyes in an attempt to hold back the tears. He was relieved to hear Dean suddenly speaking for him.

"Sammy is having some mouth and throat pain Doc. I tried to help by giving him some ice, but it caused him some discomfort too." Dean informed Dr. Tom James as he brushed back the bangs from Sammy's eyes.

"Sam, I know this is going to hurt, but I need you to open your mouth for me as wide as you can. I need to get a look inside so I can see what is causing the problem. Tom stated as he pulled a small pen light out of his pocket.

Slowly opening his mouth as wide as he could, Sam allowed the silent tears to flow as it seemed to set his mouth on fire. He knew the others probably thought he was acting like a baby, but he just couldn't help it.

Tom winced himself upon flashing the light inside Sam's mouth and down his throat. His patient had blister-like sores forming inside his cheeks and down the lining of his throat from the radiation treatments. He couldn't even begin to imagine the pain that came from something as simple as swallowing.

"Okay Sam, you can close your mouth now. I'm going to give you some Demerol to help with the pain." Tom told his young patient as he buzzed the nurses station for the needed materials.

"What's wrong with Sammy Doc? Why is he in so much pain?" John asked with concern. For the doctor to be requesting Demerol, then it had to be bad.

"Sam's got some sores forming in his mouth and throat from the effects of the radiation treatment. They're a lot like fever blisters, only much more painful." Tom answered as the nurse walked in and gave him the requested materials. "Sam, I'm going to inject this first dose straight into the IV port, it should starting easing the pain relatively quickly."

Easing the plunger of the syringe down, Tom watched as the medication soon took effect and the lines of pain became less noticeable on Sam's face. Watching for just a few moments, he smiled as the young man slipped off into a blissful state of medicated sleep.

"Hey Doc, how long is Sam going to have to deal with the mouth sores?" Dean asked hesitantly, not sure he wanted to know.

"Usually, the sores begin to heal when the white blood cell count rises. Seeing as how Sam is still undergoing TBI treatments, I'm going to have him placed on a Demerol drip so that he'll be kept comfortable while he awaits his bone marrow transplant."

"Thanks Doc, I appreciate everything you're doing for Sammy." John voiced as he reached out to shake the man's hand. He knew they had started off on the wrong foot when they first met each other, but now, he was grateful to have him as Sam's doctor since Tom was keeping such a close watch over his baby boy.

"You're welcome Mr. Ehart, please let me know if Sam needs me for anything else." Tom replied just before leaving the room to check on other patients.

Taking his place beside Sam's bed once again, John hoped that Sam would be able to sleep through the rest of the night with the injection of pain medication he had just been given. He didn't want to even think about how much pain Sam would suffer if he went through another spell of vomiting at this point with the condition his mouth and throat were in.

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

**When Two Worlds Collide **Ch. 18

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter one

* * *

**Previously:**_Taking his place beside Sam's bed once again, John hoped that Sam would be able to sleep through the rest of the night with the injection of pain medication he had just been given. He didn't want to even think about how much pain Sam would suffer if he went through another spell of vomiting at this point with the condition his mouth and throat were in._

Early the next morning, John was awakened by the sound of soft sole shoes walking across the floor. Opening his eyes to see a nurse walking towards Sammy's bed with a syringe in hand, he immediately shot to his feet.

"Sorry to wake you Mister Ehart, but the doctor ordered an anti-nausea medication for your son. He doesn't want to chance Sam vomiting upon awakening." The nurse informed John as he she plunged the needle into Sam's IV port and administered the medicine.

"Thanks, I'm sure Sammy will appreciate it." John grumbled as he scrubbed a hand across his weary face. He knew how tired Sam was of being sick, of throwing up every time he turned around. The kid really needed a break from his illness.

"You're welcome. The doctor asked me to tell you that he will be in soon to talk with and your oldest son about the bone marrow donation procedure and when it is to be done." The nurse informed John with a slight smile before walking out the door.

Glancing towards the window in Sam's room, John could see the sun just poking over the horizon through the slatted shades. "Why is it that nurses always seem to wake you up at the crack of dawn?" He pondered absently with a weary sigh.

"Because they don't want to be the only ones awake at this ungodly hour." Dean mumbled with a yawn as he threw his legs off the sleeper/recliner and sat up. "How's Sammy doing?"

"He's sleeping peacefully. Whatever Dr. Tom gave him last night is working." John replied as he reached out to stroke the bangs away from Sam's eyes.

"S'good, Sammy needed to rest." Dean said as he stood up and walked to the small bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. Walking back out into Sam's room, he suddenly noticed that a member of their small group was missing. "Where's Bobby?"

"I finally convinced him in the middle of the night to go get a motel room so he could get some decent sleep ." John answered his eldest. "I told him he wouldn't be of any good to us when you and Sam were both in the bed if he was too tried and worn out to help."

"What do ya mean when I'm in the bed? Dean queried with astonishment. Hell, all I'll be doing is donating bone marrow, it ain't like I'm going to get sick or something."

"No, but you will suffering some discomfort when the bone marrow extraction is performed and you will be expected to spend a night in the hospital for observation." Dr. Tom James stated as he walked into the room just in time to hear the end of the conversation.

"What the hell for? All I'm doing is giving Sammy some of my marrow. Sure, I expect to be a little sore afterwards, but I'll deal with it." Dean told the young doctor.

"Dean, the donation process involves you going under a general anesthetic to have the procedure performed. While under the anesthesia, a needle is inserted into the cavity of your rear hip bone or "iliac crest" where a large quantity of bone marrow is located. In order to collect the needed amount of marrow for the transplant, we will have to do several skin punctures on each of your hips along with multiple bone punctures. By the time we're finished, you're going to feel like you've fallen hard on ice and bruised your derriere." Tom explained, hoping to make the young man understand how serious the procedure actually was.

"I understand what you're saying Doc and I'm willing to do whatever it takes, but if staying in a room overnight means I have to be away from Sammy, then I'll sign myself out AMA." Dean enunciated strongly to let the doctor know he meant every word he said. "I refuse to be separated from my brother for that length of time.

"I think we can arrange for you to stay in here with your brother as long as you continue to wear a facial mask to protect Sam from as many germs as possible." Tom conceded to the over protective brother. "But you need to know something, all of you really, once the TBI is finished, **Sam will have to be placed into an isolation ward for his own safety. **The least little illness would be devastating to his system and could possibly even kill him since he won't have any antibodies to fight it off with until the bone marrow engraftment takes place." Tom enlightened the hunters. They needed to prepare themselves for the days ahead and the pain of being separated from their loved one for hours at a time.

Dean's face paled significantly upon hearing the news. He couldn't stand the thought of being away from Sam for the small amount of time the harvesting took place. He didn't how he would survive having Sam kept away from him in an isolation ward. "But….but, Sammy needs us, needs me…I can't…," he stuttered as he tried to get his thoughts across.

"Dean, I'm not saying you will be kept isolated from him the whole time during the engraftment process. I'm saying that the amount of time you can visit will be restricted and that you will be required to wear gloves, masks and/or other protective clothing to inhibit the spread of bacteria and viruses while visiting your brother." Tom explained more clearly.

"Sonuvabitch" Dean swore as he rubbed a hand across his face wondering why fate always had it in for their family.

"I'm sorry, I know the news is upsetting for you, but we're doing what is best for Sam and I'm sure you'll agree that's the most important thing here. Tom declared

"We understand that Doc, but it doesn't mean we have to like it" John voiced as he placed a supportive hand on Dean's shoulder. "What you need to understand is Sammy is our whole world, he's the glue that binds this family together and we need him to survive."

"I promise I'll do everything within my power to make sure that happens." Tom stated around the lump growing in his throat at the responsibility just laid on his shoulders by Sam's father.

"See that you do." John murmured as he swiped a solitary tear away that was trailing down his cheek. "So, uh, about the bone marrow harvest, when do you plan to do that?"

"I've scheduled the procedure for this afternoon, right after Sam's next TBI procedure. I knew Dean would want to be there for his brother." Tom answered with a slight smile before checking Sam's vitals and leaving the room.

* * *

Striding into Sam's hospital room after his TBI treatment, Emily smiled upon seeing the way that Dean was tenderly stroking his sleeping brother's hair as the other two men in the family watched over them. The two brothers were obviously extremely close and she hated to separate them from each other. Knowing that she couldn't put it off though, she said, "Sorry to interrupt Dean, but it's time for your procedure. I'll need you change into this hospital gown for me please."

"Can't it wait a little while longer? Sammy just got back and he hasn't woken up yet."

"I wish I could say yes, but the doctors are already in the O.R. scrubbing up and getting ready to perform the procedure." Emily answered as she handed the backless gown over to Dean. "I'll return in just a few minutes to take you up to the surgical area where the bone marrow harvesting is to be performed.

"Dean, it's alright son, I'll be here for Sammy when he wakes up." John said as he saw the stricken look on Dean's face. "Bobby's going to go with you and Sammy and I will be right here waiting on you when the procedure's finished."

"Wh-what if he calls out for me and I'm not here?"

"Dean, Sam is most likely going to sleep for the next few hours since the doctor put him back on the morphine drip for pain. If he happens to awaken, I'll explain to him where you are, I promise." John placated. "Listen to me Ace, the sooner you leave, the sooner you can get back to Sammy."

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Dean grumbled as he began to pull off his shirt. "Just don't leave him alone, okay Dad?"

"You know I won't Sport." John answered as he watched Dean shuck the jeans from his legs. "Don't worry son, everything is going to be fine."

"That's easy for you to say." Dean retorted as he watched Emily pushing the wheelchair into the room. "I'm the one who's fixing to get my ass stuck with a needle several dozen times.

John just smiled and shook his head as Dean was pushed from the room with Bobby following behind. He knew Dean would go through a million needles being stuck into his behind if meant that Sammy would get better again. His oldest was just nervous, and when Dean was nervous, he complained.

"Hey Emily, are you going to be there when they do the procedure?" Dean queried as Emily pushed the wheelchair with him in it down the hall. "I mean, I'm going to need somebody I know in there to watch over my ass to make sure they don't mess up it's perfection."

"Don't worry Dean, I'll make sure that bottom of yours comes out in the best condition possible." Emily mused as she kept the wheelchair moving along, She couldn't help but smile at the way Dean was jabbering with nervousness.

"That's cool, I mean I gotta keep it in perfect condition for the ladies ya know….I mean, for women like you sweetheart."

Bobby couldn't help but snicker as Dean tripped over his words in nervousness. The boy was a ladies man and was having trouble hiding it with the current level of anxiety that he was experiencing. "Calm down Dean, I'm sure that lily white ass of your is going to be just fine."

"Shuddup Bobby." Dean grumbled just before they made it to the O.R. Room and Bobby was forced to remain behind.

Climbing onto the waiting gurney, stomach down, Dean took a deep breath as he was wheeled into the surgical area. His nervousness kicked up a notch as he saw all the people in there dressed in green scrubs. He was so not ready for this. He didn't have time to contemplate the thought however as Dr. Tom walked up to him to explain what would be happening over the course of the next thirty minutes or so.

"Dean, I'm going to remove your boxers so that the nurse can clean and sterilize the area where the needles will be injected into your hips. Afterwards, the anesthesiologist is going to administer the drug to knock you out, so don't fight its effects. It'll all be over before you know it." Tom said to let Dean know what would be happening.

Yeah, okay Doc, let's just get this over with." Dean replied as he felt Tom's fingers grasp the elastic top of his boxers. "Oh, and ladies, I know it's going to be hard, but no playing with the merchandise once it's bared and I'm asleep." Dean snarked to the nurses in the room trying to relieve some of the anxiety he was feeling as his boxers were lowered.

"Don't you worry Dean, your modesty will be safe with us." Emily replied with a smile as she began her job of sterilizing the skin around Dean's hips while Jason, the anesthesiologist, placed a mask over Dean's nose and mouth.

"Dean, I need you to count backwards from 100 for me please." Jason stated as he checked the levels of the anesthetic agents being administered.

"One hundred, ninety-nine, ninety-ei-eight, ninety sev…." Dean drifted off he entered the drug induced state of unconsciousness. He never felt it as the first needle entered the skin or the repeated punctures afterwards as the doctor removed two quarts of marrow and blood, which amounted to approximately two percent of his available bone marrow. He remained unconscious throughout the whole process and was still sleeping when he was returned to Sam's room approximately ninety minutes later after spending a small amount of time in the recovery room.

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**When Two Worlds Collide **Ch. 19

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter one

**Author's Note: Congratulations to maxandkiz for being chosen as the supernaturaltv forums writer of the month!!**

* * *

**Previously:**_"One hundred, ninety-nine, ninety-ei-eight, ninety sev…." Dean drifted off he entered the drug induced state of unconsciousness. He never felt it as the first needle entered the skin or the repeated punctures afterwards as the doctor removed two quarts of marrow and blood, which amounted to approximately two percent of his available bone marrow. He remained unconscious throughout the whole process and was still sleeping when he was returned to Sam's room approximately ninety minutes later after spending a small amount of time in the recovery room._

Watching as two orderlies and a nurse rolled the portable bed that Dean lay on in the room later that evening, John breathed a sigh of relief at finally being able to see that his oldest was indeed alright. Sure, Bobby had kept him abreast of things while Dean was undergoing the donation process, but it just wasn't the same as being there for him. A few times, he had even thought about going up to the O.R. area just to do a quick check, but then he knew how pissed Dean would have been with him had he left Sammy alone while he was so vulnerable.

Taking a good look at his eldest child's face as the nurse hooked him up to the heart monitor in the room, the first thing that John noted was how pale his son looked. Dean had always sported a healthy tan, but now he was a little too pale for his liking and it concerned him. Had something happened in the O.R. that he was unaware of?

"Emily, is Dean alright? I mean, he just looks so pale."

"You don't have to worry Mr. Ehart, Dean is doing fine. His body has been through a traumatic experience by having the blood marrow removed. His color will return once he wakes up from the anesthesia and rebuilds his strength." Emily answered with a smile as she checked the IV tubing to make sure there wasn't any kinks in it. "Now, is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yeah, do you know of someplace close where I can get a decent cup of coffee?" John asked after glancing at his two sleeping sons to see that both appeared to be resting peacefully. He was hoping that he could make the coffee run and get back before either of his children woke.

"As a matter of fact, I have a large cup right here for ya." Bobby replied in answer for the nurse. "I noticed the Starbucks café right across from the hospital so when they decided to move Dean back up here, I made a quick run and got some for us." Bobby informed John as he handed over the caffeinated brew. He knew John would be craving the stuff about now.

"Thanks Bobby, you're a life saver." John replied as he removed his facemask once they stepped outside the room to savor their coffee. Facemasks were a must now since Sammy's immune system was becoming even more weakened with each successive total body irradiation treatment he was given.

"And your just now figuring that out?" Bobby asked incredulously as he rolled his eyes.

"You're an ass, you know that." John retorted with a shake of his head. But in reality, he honestly didn't know what he would have done without the man who had mentored him when he was first learning to hunt. Bobby basically got him through those first few months after Mary had been killed and he could never repay the man for all the kindness shown to him and his boys.

"Takes one to know one" Bobby counterargued with a smirk on his face. "So how are the boys?"

"They're both…" John's answer was cut off by the sound of a pain filled moan coming from inside the room.

Tossing their half-drained coffee cups into the trash, both John and Bobby replaced their face masks and entered the room quickly to see Dean starting to rouse from his drug induced slumber. Striding over to Dean's bed, John lightly ran his fingers over Dean's short cropped hair.

"Da'ad?" Dean queried as he opened his bleary eyes to half mast.

"Yeah Ace, it's me." John answered in a soothing voice. "You feeling okay?"

"No, my ass hurts." Dean answered succinctly as he adjusted himself on the bed, trying to find a comfortable position to take the pressure off of his aching derriere.

"You want me to buzz for the nurse to give you something?" John asked with concern. It' wasn't not like Dean to admit that he was hurting, and it scared him just a little.

"Nothing heavy duty, I wanna be awake when Sammy finally comes to." Dean replies with a wince as he glances over towards his baby brother's bed. "Can you get me a couple of Tylenol or something like that?"

"Sure Sport, I'll be right back." John answered as he left to get the requested medication. He returned a few moments later with a nurse in tow. The nurse handed over two small white tablets to Dean who swallowed them with the aid of water. Within minutes, his eyelids grew heavy and Dean succumbed to the grip of sleep once again.

"Damn, what did they give him?" Bobby asked, knowing Dean was given something other than regular Tylenol.

"Tylenol with codeine. His doctor thought it would be best for tonight." John answered, hoping his boys would both sleep through the night. Lord knows, they needed the rest.

* * *

Later the next afternoon after Sam returned from another round of treatment, he was miserable and didn't care who knew it. His mouth was hurting, though the medicine was making it tolerable and his stomach was cramping like a bitch. Dean, who was feeling much better, had asked if he needed to make a trip to the bathroom and he had nearly bitten his head off. Seeing the hurt on Dean's face, he immediately regretted his actions, but didn't have the chance to apologize as his father insisted Bobby take Dean to the cafeteria to get him something to eat, Dean readily giving in since he still wasn't feeling totally like himself.

Watching as the two hunters left the room, Sam glared at his father who had reached out to reposition the blanket over his lower body, why couldn't he have left too?

"Just leave me the hell alone, I don't need your help. He hated the fact that the illness made him look weak in the eyes of his dad, especially since the old man thought he was the weaker son anyway.

"Well that's just too damn bad kiddo, cause I'm going to help you whether you like it or not." John replied, knowing Sam didn't mean the words he was saying. He was just feeling emotional right now and had every right to.

"Why? You know you'd rather be anywhere else but here with me. Admit it, right now you wish you were out there on a hunt instead of being stuck in this damn room with your weakling son." Sam rebutted ,as he crossed his arms over his stomach which was cramping worse with every single breath, making him wonder why the hell he turned down Dean's offer to help him to the bathroom.

"First of all, you're not a weakling so don't ever let me hear you say that again or I'll wash your mouth out with soap. And as for me wishing I was on the hunt, you couldn't be more wrong Tiger. I know I've been obsessed with finding that damn demon most of your life, but you and your brother are the most important things in my life and don't you forget it." John stated, looking Sam directly in the eye so that his youngest could hopefully see the honesty there. He couldn't help but worry these feeling of Sam's would get worse once his youngest was put into isolation after his last round of TBI which would be tomorrow.

"Dad, just go, I…" Sam never finished his statement as he nearly bent over double from the cramps assaulting his stomach.

"Sammy?" John gasped as his hand started reaching for the call button on the side of the bed.

"Dad, don't" Sam pleaded as he looked at his father. He didn't want a nurse's help for the particular problem that was bothering him.

"Sammy, you're hurting. I can't just stand by and do nothing." John voiced worriedly.

"I just…I need to go to the bathroom." Sam told his father as his cheeks tinged a deep pink with embarrassment.

"Shit kiddo, why didn't you say something?" John asked, and then cringed at his choice of words. "Come on, let me help you." He said as he eased Sam up off the bed and to his feet.

Wrapping one arm around Sam as he helped him walk towards the bathroom, John used his other glove covered hand to pull Sam's IV stand along beside them. Helping Sam into the room, he lowered Sam down onto the commode and then stood just outside while his son took care of business.

After a few minutes, he became concerned when Sam still hadn't asked for his help to make it back to the bed. Deciding to forgo his son's modesty just in case something was wrong, John walked back into the small bathroom. "Sammy, what's wrong son?" He asked upon seeing his youngest sat there looking dejected.

"I can't even wipe my own ass." Sam answered as the tears began to fall, his head hung towards his chest in shame. He felt so weak and was having trouble just remaining upright on the toilet.

"Aww, Sammy, that's nothing to be ashamed of." John voiced softly as he moved to help his youngest. "It's nothing I haven't done a hundred times before. Who do you think changed your diaper when you were a toddler?"

"S'not the same," Sam barely whispered as his Dad took care of his personal need, one that he should have been able to handle himself.

"No, but it's something I would do for any child of mine at any point in his life, so stop feeling ashamed." John retorted as he helped Sam to stand back up and then flushed the commode. He knew Sam was nearing his breaking point and needed to get him back in the bed as quickly as possible.

By the time they had made it to the bed, John was supporting most of Sam's weight. He knew Sam wouldn't have the strength to hoist himself up on the bed, so he let go of the IV stand and wrapped one arm around Sam's back and the other under his knees. He hoisted his youngest up with ease and then gently placed him in the bed. Placing the blankets over Sam once again, he heard the sounds of footsteps entering the room and looked up to see Bobby and Dean returning.

"You two weren't gone very long." John grumbled as he gave them a pointed look.

"Yeah, well, I was afraid you and Sammy might have killed each other." Dean retorted as he glanced from his father to his brother.

"Now why would you think something like that?" John asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Come on Dad, we're talking about you and Sammy ya know." Dean retorted.

"Yeah, well your brother and I have had a civil conversation without the screaming, so everything is fine and you can relax." John said as he reached over a hand to card it through Sam's disheveled hair.

"Get some sleep kiddo," he ordered as he saw the way Sam was struggling to keep his eyes open since his energy was pretty well depleted from the trip to the bathroom.

"'Kay, thanks Dad." Sam voiced groggily as his eyes closed and he faded of to sleep.

"What was that about?" Dean inquired as he carefully eased himself down into the chair beside Sam's bed. His behind was bruised after all.

"You've got me, I guess Sam's a little out of it." John answered, keeping the information to himself. No need in Sam being embarrassed any further than he already had been.

"Yeah, I guess." Dean replied, deciding to allow whatever was between the two of them to remain a secret for now. He was just glad Sam wasn't pissed off anymore and that he was finally getting some sleep. "Rest easy little brother, we'll all be here for you when you wake up." He murmured softly as he caressed Sam's hand with his thumb before settling back to keep watch over his ill sibling.

**TBC. **


	20. Chapter 20

**When Two Worlds Collide Ch. 20**

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter one

* * *

**Previously:**_"Rest easy little brother, we'll all be here for you when you wake up." Dean murmured softly as he caressed Sam's hand with his thumb before settling back to keep watch over his ill sibling._

All to soon, the time arrived for Sam's last TBI treatment and it left Dean with a feeling of anxiousness and intense fear. He knew after Sam was taken from the room and given the last radiation dose, his brother would be moved into an isolation unit due to his immune system being completely depleted, leaving him unable to fight off any type of infection. Grasping his brother's hand as the six o'clock hour neared, Dean sucked in a stuttering breath and tried to hide his fears from Sammy as his Dad and Bobby stood nearby.

"This is it Tiger, the last treatment before they start infusing you with some of my awesomeness." He said as he rubbed his thumb in a circular motion over his brother's hand. "And before you know it, you'll be back to yourself in no time at all."

"Yea, I g-guess." Sam whispered as he gave a small smile, though the tears were shining bright in his eyes. He wasn't ready for this last step. It scared him to death to think about being kept away from his family for a couple of weeks until the bone marrow grafted. Sure he knew it was for his own good, for the sake of his health, but the thought of being alone for long periods of time scared the hell out of him and he couldn't help it.

"Dean's right kiddo. Just a few short weeks and you'll be out of this hospital and roaring to go." John voiced as he carded his fingers through Sam's hair, wishing he could feel the soft texture of the brunette strands. He hated that Sam would be going into this last treatment without feeling the comfort of their touch. Leaning down to kiss Sam softly on the forehead even though he had a face mask on, he hoped Sam felt the support he was trying to give. "When you get out of here, how about we go to Bobby's place for a few weeks until you rebuild your strength, maybe take in some of the tourist sites while we're there?"

"You…you really mean it Dad?" Sam asked as he glanced up his father with the 'puppy dog' look that always did his brother in.

"Hell yes I mean it. It's about time we do something together as a family other than hunting." John answered as he caressed Sam's hair once again.

"Holy crap, maybe there is gold at the end of the rainbow." Dean stated, surprised at hearing his father's words. Never would he have thought in a million years that his dad would offer to take a vacation from hunting, Hell would have had to freeze over first.

"Christo." A flabbergasted Bobby called out in caution, just in case his friend had somehow been possessed without their knowledge.

"Very funny Bobby." John grumbled as he glared as his mentor/friend, but couldn't help smiling at the slight giggle that escaped from Sam's lips upon hearing the word.

Bobby was about to retort, when he was stopped by Sam's doctor entering the room. Seeing the guarded expression the doctor always wore, he wondered what was going through the man's mind.

"Hey Doc, is everything alright?" John queried apprehensively, noticing the guarded expression also. The last thing they needed was for another complication to arise and cause them more stress.

"Yes John, everything is fine, but I'll have to ask you and the others to leave for a few minutes while we get Sam ready for this last treatment and then the transplant tomorrow." Dr. Tom James answered as he noted some things down in Sam's chart.

"Wh-what are you planning to do?" Dean asked protectively as he unconsciously placed himself between Sam and the doctor. They still had a few minutes before Sam's last treatment and he didn't want to waste any of them.

"Dean, we're going to place a central venous catheter, more commonly known as a CVC, into your brother's chest to help us administer the numerous drugs that your brother will require after receiving the transplant. The catheter will also allow us to withdraw blood for testing without having to stick Sam over and over again which could cause substantial bruising." Tom replied in answer to Dean's question. "I'm also going to insert a Foley catheter since Sam will be too weak to walk to the bathroom those first few days after the transplant."

"Jeez, dude, TMI, too much information." Dean voiced with a wince as he clenched his legs together at just the mention of the words 'Foley catheter'.

"Sorry about that Dean." The doctor apologized as Nurse Emily walked into the room carrying the equipment he needed to prepare Sam for the next step in his treatment. "But it is a necessary evil. Now if you gentleman will just step out the door for a few minutes."

"You know what Doc, you can go ahead and do what you gotta do and I'll just keep my eyes focused on Sammy while you're working. I'm not leaving my brother alone until I absolutely have to." Dean informed the doc as he adjusted his chair around so that he was looking towards the head of Sam's bed to give him the privacy to work.

"Dean." John warned softly.

"No Dad, he can do what he has to do with me right here watching over Sammy." Dean stated as he felt Sam tug on the sleeve of his shirt indicating that his baby brother didn't want to be left alone.

"It's fine John, he can stay and give Sam some moral support." Tom stated, having noticed the way Sam was clutching onto his brother. He didn't want his young patient upset anymore than he was going to have to be in just a few short hours.

* * *

Standing outside the observation window as he watched Sam getting his last treatment, Dean could tell that it was taking a heavy toll on his brother. Usually, Sam would smile and at least try to communicate with him over the intercom system, but today, he just lay there on the bed looking like a lost puppy with rings of exhaustion around his eyes. Clenching his fists until his fingernails dug into his palms, he wanted nothing more to go in there and say enough was enough, he was tired of them hurting his baby brother. But he knew the treatments were in Sam's best interest and would hopefully make his brother well once again. Placing his hand against the glass, he curled his middle and ringer finger down while extending the other three to show Sam the universal sign for _I love you. _

Lying there on the bed inside the treatment room, Sam felt like crying. He couldn't believe just how fast his life had changed so dramatically. He felt so damn sick and weak all the time until, sometimes, he just felt like just giving up. He knew Dean would kick his ass for feeling that way, but he couldn't help it. He was so tired of toughing it out.

Rolling his head to the left, he glanced through the window at his family and tried to convey an air of confidence, but knew he failed miserably upon seeing the concern on their faces. Feeling upset with himself, he was about to turn away when he saw Dean raise his hand and place his palm against the glass. Watching as his brother lowered two of his fingers, a tear escaped his eye when he saw Dean sign that he loved him. Too weak to do much else, he gave a thumbs up sign that he understood and then waited for the treatment to finish.

Five minutes before Sam's treatment was due to finish, Dean and the others looked up to see Nurse Emily walking towards them.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but I need you to follow me. Sam will be coming out of the TBI room shortly, and we need you to dress in protective clothing and wash your hands with antiseptic soap before you can be anywhere near him." Emily stated with a melancholy smile. She knew how much the youngest of the family meant to the men standing before her.

Following the nurse as directed, the Winchesters and Bobby entered a small room where they each dispensed some of the soap on their hands and washed them thoroughly along with their forearms as directed. They weren't taking and chances with passing along any bacteria or viruses to Sammy. Dressing in the green gowns and donning face masks, they walked back to the X-ray room where Sam's treatments were just finishing. Standing beside the door, the saw Tom exit the room first.

"I know you all would like to spend some time with Sam, but I am only going to allow a few short minutes. He needs to be moved to the isolation room as soon as possible. An air filtering system has already been set up in his room to purify the air as much as possible and his visitations will be limited as I've already explained to you. As I've stated before, I know this is going to be hard on all of you, but it is for Sam's safety, so please abide by the rules that I have set." Tom stated as he glanced at each of the hunters to stress his point.

"Don't you worry Doc, we'll do whatever is best for Sammy." John voiced as he saw his son's gurney being pushed out of the room.

"Hey kiddo, how are you doing?" John asked, palming Sam's cheek lightly as the orderlies stopped to allow the family a little time together.

"I've been be-better." Sam admitted just barely above a whisper since his throat felt like it was on fire.

Swallowing back the lump in his throat at Sam's admittance, Dean brushed a hand gently through his hair. "Ya know I wish it were me lying there instead of you Tiger. I would do anything in the world to take the pain away, but I can't. I can just tell you that we're going to be here for you every step of the way, even when they won't let us be in the room with you." Dean voiced shakily as a tear rolled silently down his cheek.

"I know you would big brother, I'd do the same for you too." Sam replied as he grasped Dean's free hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Okay, I really hate to break this up gentlemen, but we need to get going." Tom said to let the family know their time was almost up.

"Okay Doc, just a minute more." Dean voiced somberly as he looked at Tom. "I just need one more moment with my brother."

"S'okay Dean, I know what you wanna say and I love you too." Sam said as his eyes began to close from sheer exhaustion.

"Just rest kiddo, and I'll be there as soon as they let me." Dean enunciated, his heart breaking at the though of having to leave Sam alone when he was literally in a fight for his life now.

"That goes for me too boy. You just take care of yourself and don't worry about your idjit of a brother, I'll take care of him." Bobby informed Sam as he grasped his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze as the gurney was pushed by.

"Th-thanks B-Bobby." Sam mumbled before he gave in to the darkness and sleep pulled him under.

**TBC **


	21. Chapter 21

**When Two Worlds Collide Ch. 21**

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter one

**Previously:**_"That goes for me too boy. You just take care of yourself and don't worry about your idjit of a brother, I'll take care of him." Bobby informed Sam as he grasped his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze as the gurney was pushed by._

Watching as they pushed Sam past the locked doors of the isolation unit, Dean felt a shudder run through his body knowing that he couldn't get to Sammy without being admitted by his attending physician or nurse. He now had to rely on the goodness of people he knew nothing about and it scared the crap out of him. Taking a shaky breath, he lowered himself to the sofa in the waiting room and cursed the lock barrier that stood between him and his baby brother.

"Dean, I know your upset son, but you have to remember this is for the sake of Sam's health." John voiced, noticing how disgruntled Dean was.

"I know that Dad, but it doesn't mean I have to like it. Those nurses and doctors don't understand Sammy and his actions like I do. They won't know when he needs his back rubbed or a few soothing words spoken into his ear. They won't know when he needs someone by his side or just wants to be left the hell alone. But most of all they aren't me, they can't take care of him the way I can." Dean informed his father with barely suppressed emotion.

"Dean, Sammy was sleeping when they wheeled him into the isolation ward. Maybe he'll sleep the whole time until we are allowed to go back there to visit him Ace." John stated as he tried to relieve Dean's fears, before his anxiety got the better of him.

"Yeah right. Since when has luck ever been on the Winchester side Dad?" Dean retorted with a roll of the eyes.

"Dean, you've got to look towards the future in this situation. Right now it's painful and about to eat you up inside being separated from Sam, but just think, in a few weeks your brother will be back to being the healthy teen pain in the ass he has always been." Bobby encouraged, seeing that John was struggling with the situation nearly just as much as Dean was.

"I know you mean well Bobby, but I've taken care of Sammy my whole life. How can I be expected to just sit here now and trust other people to do what's always been my job?" Dean asked as he scrubbed a hand through his short cropped hair.

Bobby found himself at a loss for words upon hearing Dean's statement. Dean had always been Sam's caregiver since the first time he had met the boys when Sammy was still just a toddler in diapers. Not knowing what else to say, he sat down in the seat next to Dean and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. If nothing else, he could sit there and commiserate with Dean until they were allowed to see their youngest once again.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural**

Standing by the glass door and watching over her latest patient, Nurse Jackie Alison felt her heart break for the young man lying on the bed in the room. It was obvious the teen was suffering and no matter what she had tried to do earlier to help, nothing seemed to ease his suffering, even in sleep. Hearing a soft whining sound coming from his room, she thought, _"I have to try again, I just can't stand here and watch him hurting the way he is."_

Washing her hands in the antiseptic soap, she scrubbed them thoroughly before donning a sterile gown, mask and gloves. Pushing open the door, she walked in and made sure it shut completely behind her since a positive pressure isolator was being used to sterilize the air as much as possible in the room. Making her way to her patient's bedside, Jackie saw that the young man's face was covered in a light sheen of sweat. She wasn't sure if it was from the nightmares he was experiencing, or the low grade fever he had been running since entering the room. Opening one of the sterile gauze packages, she began to gently mop his sweat soaked brow with it while whispering what she hoped was soothing words.

"Try to calm down sweetie, getting upset will only make things worse for you." She voiced with concern as she gazed at the heart monitor to check Sam's blood pressure and pulse.

Tossing and turning on the bed, Sam panted for breath from the nightmares he was having when he suddenly felt something gently swipe across his forehead. Needing to know if it was brother, he opened his eyes to see what he thought was a woman since her face covered partially by some type of mask. Closing his eyes again, he turned his face away from her and let out a sobbing breath as a wave of nausea assailed him. Damn, but he felt sick.

"Shhh, you're going to be okay, just give the medicine time to work." Jackie pleaded as she continued her gentle ministrations.

"Please, I ne-need Dean." Sam begged, turning his head back towards the nurse as tears filled his blue-green eyes. "I just need my br-brother to make it all be-better."

"I wish I could get him for you sweetie, but you're not allowed any visitor's until later tonight or tomorrow. Dr. James will be in soon to start the bone marrow transplant and the room needs to be as sterile as possible once it begins." Jackie informed her patient as she brushed the sweat soaked bangs from his forehead.

"I ca-can't wait that lo-long, please get my br-bother." Sam beseeched as his fingers weakly clenched the blanket covering his body.

"Maybe if you could get some sleep without having to dream, the time would go by faster. I could ask the doctor to give you a light sedative to help." Jackie offered as she tucked the blanket around her young patient who was beginning to shiver lightly.

"Dean? Dean please, I need you." Sam implored as he called out in a weak voice hoping that his brother could hear him. Suddenly feeling his stomach cramp with ferocity, he felt the urgent need to use the toilet at the same time as bile starting rising up his throat. "Please, I have to…."

Sam was unable to get anymore words out as he started heaving forcefully into an emesis basin that Janie quickly placed under his mouth. Tears rolled down his reddened cheeks as he realized that he had also unintentionally evacuated at the other end.

"S'okay Sam, there's no need to be embarrassed. It's an expected situation with bone marrow patients. You're body is just too weak to hold it in." Jackie stated as she waited for Sam to quit heaving and then buzzed for some help. "Well have you cleaned up in just a few moments."

"Dean." Sam whispered brokenly as exhaustion overtook his weakened body and he slipped into a restless sleep once again, unaware of the other nurse who slipped into the room to help Jackie with her ill young patient.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural**

A few hours later found Dean pacing the floor in agitation as he walked from one end of the room to the other. He was thankful that the other people who were there earlier had left, leaving the room to just him, his father and Bobby. Glancing towards the locked doors, he prayed they would soon open and allow him admittance into the isolation ward. His nerves were starting to get the better of him and knew he would soon explode if he didn't see his brother.

Running his hands through his short cropped hair, he tried a deep breathing technique to calm himself down. The last thing he wanted was to get kicked out of the hospital when he had yet to see his Sammy. "What the hell is taking so long? Why haven't they come and got us yet?" He questioned aloud, though he didn't really expect an answer. Sammy had been away from his sight for over five hours now and he could swear he heard his brother calling out for him.

"Dean, calm down. You aren't helping things by getting upset." John grumbled, nearly at the end of his rope himself over the long wait. He couldn't stand sitting there, not knowing what was going on. He would have though the doctor would have kept them informed as to Sammy's progress.

"I can't help it Dad, Sam needs me, I know he does." Dean retorted as he leaned back against the wall and sighed forlornly as his gaze once again drifted to the locked doors.

"Dean, you're going to driver yourself crazy at this rate if you don't stop borrowing trouble." Bobby said as he pulled off his ball cap and ran his fingers through his slightly graying hair before placing it back on his head. "You've got to pull yourself together son. Sammy's going to need you to be strong for him when they finally do allow him to have visitors."

"Yeah, I know you're right Bobby, it's just, I feel useless you know. I should be in there taking care of him. It's my job." Dean replied, even though the other hunters in the room knew how he felt where his baby brother was concerned.

"I hear ya boy, but this time you've got to let somebody else do the job until Sammy's well enough to become your responsibility again." Bobby counterargued hoping to get through to Dean.

"I know Bobby, I do, but…" Dean trailed off as he watched the doors swing open, praying that it was time for them to go back and visit. Waiting to see Sam's doctor walk through, he was disappointed when it was only a couple of nurses who were so involved in conversation, they failed to notice anybody else in the room.

"_I know, it was so sad to hear that poor boy crying out for his brother." _The blond nurse said as she walked beside her friend. _"I don't know how Jackie can stand his heart wrenching pleas."_

"_Me either. Whoever this Dean is, he must be really special." _The other nurse responded just before they rounded the corner and walked out of sight.

Feeling his angst level rise sky high, Dean started moving quickly towards the doors, ready to kick them in if need be to get to his brother, but found himself restrained forcefully however just before reaching his target. "Damn it, let me go Dad." Dean seethed as he tried to break the hold his father had around his chest, pinning his arms to his side.

"Not until you calm down Ace. You're going to get us all kicked out of here." John said as he struggled to keep Dean from getting lose.

"Didn't you hear them? Sammy's crying out for me. I have to get to him." Dean refuted anxiously as he once again increased his struggles to get free from the firm grasp of his father.

"Son, if you don't calm down right now, I'm going to put a choke hold on you." John warned as he fought to restrain his oldest son. He knew if Dean got free, he'd be through those doors in a heartbeat and they would all be kicked out of the hospital.

"Dad, please, Sammy needs me." Dean openly sobbed as his knees buckled and John lowered them both to the floor.

"Just a little while longer Dean, you've just got to hang on a little while longer." John declared in a soft voice as he held Dean close and tried to ease the suffering of one of his children.

**TBC **_**Please know that I'm not trying to make Sam "a wimp" in this chapter. Bone marrow transplant patients suffer psychological stress at being isolated from their loved ones.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**When Two Worlds Collide** Ch. 22

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter one

**Previously: **_"Just a little while longer Dean, you've just got to hang on a little while longer." John declared in a soft voice as he held Dean close and tried to ease the suffering of one of his children._

Sitting on the long sofa in the waiting room with Dean's head pillowed on his lap, John was glad his oldest was finally getting a little sleep. He had honestly thought his oldest was going to lose his sanity over not being able to get in there to Sam when he knew his baby brother had been calling out for him. It had taken him nearly an hour to get Dean calmed down enough where he was breathing normally again, and by then, he had given into sheer exhaustion and fell asleep. He could imagine what his smart alecky son would say if he were to wake right now and find his head pillowed on his father's lap since he dreaded those so called chick flick moments.

"How's he doing?" Bobby questioned with a nod of his head towards Dean as he walked back into the waiting room carrying two cups of coffee. I

"Okay I guess, he's been moving about restlessly every now and then. I can only hope he'll sleep for a little while longer." John said with a yawn as he reached out to take the cup being offered by Bobby.

Nodding his head in understanding, Bobby sat down in the chair across from the sofa. "Any word on Sammy while I was gone?"

"No, Sam's doctor went in a few minutes before you came back. He said he was going to get Sammy started on the transplant marrow." John answered as he placed his hand on Dean's shoulder when his oldest began to shift about restlessly again.

"Did he give a time frame for when we might get in there to see the kid?'

"He was pretty vague about it, said it could be lsome time tonight or as late as tomorrow. It just depends on how Sammy is doing." John answered with another yawn just before taking a sip of the hot brew in his cup.

"John, why don't you get a few hours rest while you can. The boys are going to need you alert later. I'll keep watch this shift." Bobby intoned, knowing that even in the hospital, John would never let his guard down against possible supernatural danger.

"Thanks Bobby, but I need to be awake if Dean…"

"Just a couple of hours John. You'll sense if Dean becomes anxious. Now close your damn eyes and go to sleep."

"Bossy little bas…." John drifted off as his eyes shut and his breathing evened out.

Snickering at the sight, Bobby removed the half filled cup of coffee from John's hand and sat it on the end table. Taking a sip from his own cup, he was ready to take on anything or anybody that dared interrupt the Winchesters while they slept, unless it was Sammy's doctor of course.

_~~Supernatural~~Suoernatural~~Supernmatural~~_

Walking into his patient's room carrying the intravenous bag of extracted bone marrow, Dr. Tom James smiled at the sight of Nurse Jackie wiping her patient's brow and whispering words of comfort, even though Sam seemed to be sleeping, though it be restlessly. He knew how much Jackie cared about her patients and didn't know if that was a bad thing or good thing at times.

"How's he doing Jackie?" Tom asked as he hung the bag of marrow and then connected it to the IV port that had already been placed into Sam's hand.

"He's been pretty restless and was begging for his brother before he fell asleep." Jackie answered as she continued to mop the perspiration from Sam's face.

"I'm not surprised, it's obvious those two are very close." Tom responded as he checked the heart monitor for a read out of Sam's vital signs. Returning his focus to his patient, Tom wasn't happy to note that Sam had a small grade fever, but he knew it was to be expected with everything the young man in front of him had already been through.

"Jackie, I want Sam checked frequently for signs of fever, chills, hives and chest pains while the bone marrow is being infused." Tom stated as he wrote down some notes on Sam's medical file.

"Yes Doctor." Jackie answered knowing they could all be signs of Sam's body rejecting the bone marrow. She prayed that wouldn't be the case for her young patient. It always left her emotionally devastated when one of them didn't make it.

Grasping a needle and syringe, Tom plunged it into the central venous catheter in Sam's upper chest and removed a small tube of blood so that they could do a CBC on his blood. They would now be keeping a very close eye on his white blood cell, red blood cell and platelet count. Once he had the needed amount of blood, he administered a dose of antibiotics and pain medication through the catheter to relieve some of the pain his young patient was most likely experiencing.

Slowly awakening as he sensed another person in the room, Sam moaned in pain as he opened his eyes just a slit. "De'n?" He queried, hoping it was his brother this time.

"No Sam, it's Tom." The doctor answered as he placeda sterile glove covered hand on his patient's arm. "How are you feeling?"

"Want my br-brother, where's De'n?" Sam answered as he tossed his head back and forth in agitation.

"I'm sorry Sam, but it's too soon for any visitors, Dean can't come in yet." Tom answered sadly, knowing how much those words would upset his patient.

"Pl-please, I ne-need him." Sam retorted as tears leaked from the side of his eyes and trailed down his cheeks.

"Maybe tomorrow Sam. Right now your immune system is just too fragile. I promise you that we'll get him in to visit just as soon as we possibly can." Tom responded as he squeezed Sam's arm lightly. "Just try to get some sleep, time will pass faster for you."

"Lea'e me 'lone." Sam retorted as he turned his head away. They just didn't understand how badly he needed his brother right now.

Sighing, Tom was worried about his patient. Sam needed a fighting spirit if he was going to get through the engraftment. "Com' on kid, you need to fight." He whispered as he sighed once again.

"I've got an idea." Jackie said, telling the doctor that she would have one of the other nurses to sit with Sam as she rushed from the room. Stopping by the nurses desk to pick up an item, she went out to the waiting room where she knew Sam's family was waiting, making sure to discard her sterile clothing along the way.

_~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernmatural~~_

John was awoken a few hours later when he felt the weight of Dean's head suddenly lift from his legs and the sound of his son's panicked voice shouting _"No." _Quickly opening his eyes, he could see the panic on his oldest child's face. "Dean? What is it son, what's wrong?"

"Something's wrong Dad, I can feel it. Sammy needs me." Dean gasped as he lightly began to tremble.

"Dean, it's okay, calm down Ace. I'm sure the doctor would have come out and told us if something was wrong." John said as he placed a hand upon Dean's shoulder.

"Your Daddy's right boy, don't go borrowing trouble." Bobby stated in support of John. They didn't need Dean losing it again.

"I'm telling you he needs me. I can feel it. He's not fighting this thing the way he should. Please Dad, make them let me see Sammy." Dean pleaded as he looked at his father with imploring eyes.

"Dean, I wish I could, but we've got to do what's best for Sam. We have to wait until they give us permission to get in there son." John refuted, hating what it was doing to his child.

"And what if it's too late by then Dad?" Dean whispered brokenly as he slumped back against the sofa.

"Dean, I…." John's voice trailed off as a nurse entered the waiting room and approached them.

"Mr. Ehart, I'd like to talk to you and Dean for just a moment."

"Is…is something wrong?" John asked, his face paling immediately, wondering if Dean's intuition had been right.

"Well, not exactly, but I'm worried about Sam's mental state and that's what I'd like to talk to you about. By the way, my name is Jackie and I'll be one of Sam's nurses while he's in the ICU."

"What's wr-wrong with my brother?" Dean asked anxiously as he sat up and clasped his hands together and held them between his knees to stop the trembling.

"Right now, Sam is severely depressed and calling out for you. He's not sleeping and it's affecting his health and his mental state. If we don't get him to fight this soon, well, it could make things worse on him." Jackie answered truthfully.

"So let me get in there. I'll give him the will to fight it." Dean said as he stood up, ready to follow the nurse into the unit.

"I'm sorry Dean, but that's just not possible yet. He's still too fragile for visitors. But I have an idea if you're willing to do it." Jackie said as she reached into her pocket to pull out a small object.

"I'll do anything, just please, don't let me brother die." Dean answered as he swiped away the silent tears rolling down his cheek.

_~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernmatural~~_

Walking back into Sam's room approximately thirty minutes or so later dressed in sterile clothing once again, Jackie hoped her plan would work. Sam was obviously becoming more and more stressed by the minute and they needed to calm him down soon before the stress became too much for his young body to bear. His blood pressure was up higher than they would like and he was visibly trembling. Placing the item she had brought with her on the small end table beside Sam's bed, she pushed a button then waited for it to start, as she took her seat beside Sam and began to mop his fevered brow once again.

"_Hey Sammy, it's me Tiger. I know you're sick and hurting. But I need for you to fight this kiddo. It won't be too long before they let me in there to visit, but until they do, you need to relax and get some sleep or I'll kick your ass. Do you hear me Sammy? Now close your eyes, listen and relax._

_The road is long  
With many a winding turn  
That leads us to who knows where  
Who knows where  
But I'm strong  
Strong enough to carry him  
He ain't heavy, he's my brother  
_

_So on we go His welfare is of my concern  
No burden is he to bear  
We'll get there  
For I know  
__He would not encumber me  
He ain't heavy, he's my brother _

Dean's voice came through the speaker of the cassette player as he began to talk and sing to his baby brother.

Jackie smiled as she watched the calming effect the words and singing was having on her young patient. The trembling had stopped and the heart monitor he was attached to indicated that his blood pressure was coming down also. She couldn't help but note once the song ended, that her patient was sleeping serenely for the first time since he had entered the ICU. "Way to go kiddo," she stated, using the affectionate term she had heard Dean refer to his brother. You're going to get through this, Ijust know it.

**TBC Sorry this is late, I had an allergy related asthma attack and it knocked me on my behind for a little while.**


	23. Chapter 23

**When Two Worlds Collide **Ch. 23

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter one

**Previously: **_Jackie smiled as she watched the calming effect the words and singing was having on her young patient. The trembling had stopped and the heart monitor attached to Sam's chest indicated that his blood pressure was coming down also. She couldn't help but note once the song ended, that her patient was sleeping serenely for the first time since he had entered the ICU. "Way to go kiddo," she stated, using the affectionate term she had heard Dean refer to his brother. You're going to get through this, I just know it._

Hearing the sound of soft shoes on the linoleum as she straightened the blanket over Sam one last time, Jackie looked up to see Dr. Tom James entering the room for his latest rounds and couldn't help but notice the dark smudges under his eyes. It was well after three in the morning and she felt sorry for the doctor who was working a double shift to cover for a colleague who had come down with a bad case of mononucleosis. "Dr. James, you look totally exhausted. Why don't you go get some sleep in the resident's room, I'll page you if anything happens with young Sam here."

"Thanks Jackie, but I'll be alright. This isn't the first time I've pulled an all-nighter." Tom informed the nurse as he reached down and wrapped his fingers around Sam's wrist to take his pulse, pleased to find it within the normal range. "He seems to be resting comfortably. Whatever it is that you're doing, keep it up."

"I didn't do anything, it was his brother who calmed him down enough to finally go to sleep." Jackie stated in a soft voice as she reached out to gently brush the bangs away from Sammy's face.

"Jackie, I know you well enough to know you would never have put Sam's life in danger by bringing his brother in here, so just how did you manage to give Sam what he so obviously needed?" the doctor asked with a perplexed look upon his face.

"It just took a little ingenuity." Jackie answered as she picked up the small pocket recorder and pushed the play button, Dean's voice once again coming clearly through the small speaker.

"Well I'll be…" Tom's voice drifted off as he noticed the way that Sam's head immediately gravitated towards the sound of Dean's voice, the teen sighing in comfort as a slight smile crossed his face.

"Amazing what a little piece of technology can do isn't it?" Jackie voiced as more of a statement than a question, watching as Tom hung a unit of platelets to be transfused with the other medications which would hopefully prevent excessive bleeding while Sam underwent treatment.

"Yes it is. Hopefully, it will give him the strength he needs to keep on fighting. Sam's got a long recovery road ahead of him over the next two to four weeks." Tom answered as he checked the CVC port in Sam's chest.

"Damn, the kid is starting to show signs of bleeding." Tom cursed as he noticed the red viscous liquid seeping around the port. "Jackie, I want two units of blood on standby just in case the bleeding worsens. The last thing this kid needs is to lose any blood before the engraftment takes hold and he starts producing red blood cells of his own."

"Yes Doctor, I'll get right on it." Jackie answered as she picked Sam's chart up and rechecked his blood type just to be on the safe side. Rushing from the room, she went to the nurses desk and typed the new information into the computer before making her way down to the blood bank. She was going to see to this order personally.

_~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~_

Glancing at the watch on his wrist to note the time, Bobby sighed as he pulled his ball cap off and ran his fingers through his hair. It would be daybreak soon and he would make a run down to the cafeteria to get himself and the Winchesters some breakfast…well as soon as the other two woke up anyway. Dean had finally faded back off to sleep around three in the morning and John had followed shortly there after, fighting his exhaustion every step of the way.

Looking towards the doors that kept them separated from the youngest Winchester, Bobby wondered if today would be the day that they could finally get in to see their little Tiger, and wouldn't Sam be pissed if he knew they thought of him that way, Bobby mused with a smirk. Sam had been really asserting his independence lately, wanting to treated as an adult, and it led to some loud fights between him and John. His was soon drawn from his thoughts however as he noticed John rousing.

"Morning." John grumbled as he slid out from under Dean's head which was once again resting in his lap and stretched.

"Yeah I guess it is. You want me to get you some coffee?" Bobby asked, knowing just how grouchy John could be without his morning dose of caffeine.

"Not if you're planning on getting that sludge they refer to as coffee from the vending machine." John answered as he tugged his fingers through disheveled hair. "Any news on Sammy while I was sleeping?"

"Sorry, wish I could give you some good news, but nothing yet." Bobby answered as he glanced over towards the locked doors that kept them barred from seeing Sammy.

"Damn it, I was hoping to get in there this morning." Dean groused, entering into the conversation as he sat up and rubbed a hand through his short cropped hair after hearing Bobby's answer. "I'm gonna go freaking nuts if they don't let me see Sammy soon."

"Why don't we go and get some breakfast, maybe by then they'll be able to tell us something." Bobby encouraged as he stood up, ready to take the lead to the cafeteria area.

"I'm not leaving Bobby. I'm not taking the chance of them coming out and me not being here." Dean iterated strongly with his arms folded in front of his chest as if daring his dad or Bobby to say anything.

"Honestly Ace, I didn't think you would. How about I bring you something to eat from the cafeteria?

"Not really sure I could eat anything right now." Dean replied, "but thanks anyway."

"Dean, you need to eat something to keep your strength up. The last thing Sam needs is to be worrying about you when we finally get to see him." John chided his oldest.

"Yes Sir." Dean answered automatically before returning his attention to Bobby. "Maybe just a sausage biscuit and a coffee if you don't mind."

"You got it kid." Bobby said with a smile. "What about you John?"

"Just bring me whatever looks good, oh and a cup of coffee, the good stuff!" John answered as he walked over to the window and glanced out at the hospital personnel arriving for the morning shift.

_~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~_

"Good to see you awake Sam. How are you feeling?" Dr. Tom James asked he walked into Sam's room later the next morning dressed in sterile clothing to find his young patient staring up at him with weary blue-green eyes.

"Like I've been run over by a truck." Sam answered just above a whisper, his throat still sore from the radiation treatments.

"I'll give you something for the pain shortly." Tom stated as he withdrew some blood for testing from the CVC port in Sammy's chest.

"Wh-when can I see my br-brother?" Sam asked, his eyes filling with unshed tears as he focused on the doctor.

"Well Sam, it really depends on the results of the CBC that I'm going to have done on your blood." Tom answered as he checked the area around the port once again, dismayed to find it still bleeding. "If the bone marrow we've transfused in you is starting to migrate and set up housekeeping which is how we affectionately term engraftment, then I'll allow you to have visitors soon."

"How lo-long before you know?" Sam questioned a little breathlessly, his body aching all over from the effects of the treatment. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn he had the worst case of flu ever.

"I'll have the tests run on this blood sample stat. I should know something within the next hour." Tom replied, administering a round of antibiotics to fight off infection and a dose of pain medication into the CVC port.

"'Okay" Sam responded through clenched teeth, his hands fisting the blanket over him as his stomach muscles began to cramp with a vengeance. "Doc, I gotta…."

Knowing exactly what his young patient needed, Tom quickly pushed the button on the bed elevating it to where Sam was in a sitting/reclining position and then grasped the bedpan from the corner of the room.

"Okay, let me do most of the work here so you don't hurt yourself." Tom said as he helped Sam to raise slightly and then moved the bedpan into position. "I'll be right outside the door, just let me know when you're finished."

"Th-thanks" Sam whispered, his cheeks blushing bright red with embarrassment. He was thankful that, at least this time, he hadn't messed up the bed.

"Anytime Sport." Tom replied as he made his way out into the hallway.

Giving the tube of blood to one of the nurses at the desk, he had her deliver it to the lab and tell them he wanted a rush order placed on the sample.

_~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~_

Holding the results of Sam's CBC test in his hands, Tom smiled as he made his way down the hall to the small waiting room outside of the isolation unit. Sam would finally be allowed to have visitors in his room at small increments of time and he couldn't wait to see the look on the kid's face when he had his first visitor, which he was sure would be Dean. He knew the family won't be too happy with the fact that he would only allow one visitor at a time, but he had to be careful since engraftment was just beginning to take hold in the cavities of Sam's larger bones.

Entering the small waiting room just moments later, he wasn't a bit surprised to see Dean pacing the floor like a caged tiger. It was obvious the older brother had been pushed to his limits and he was glad that he was bringing the family some good news for once. The last thing he wanted to deal with after a double shift was a pissed off family member, especially with a family as protective of their young as this one.

"Good morning gentleman." Tom said with a smile as he walked into the room.

"It will be if you've come to say we can see Sammy." Dean retorted grumpily, not ready to deal with the doctor's pleasantries if he was bringing more bad news.

"Actually, that's exactly why I am here." The doctor answered, stunned by the whoops and hollers coming from the other men in the room.

"It's about damned time." John voiced as he stood to his feet. "We're right behind you doc. Lead the way."

"I'm sorry, I should have made myself more clear. Only one of you may go in to visit today. The engraftment is just beginning to take place, and we don't want to put too much of a strain on Sam's immune system by having you all visit at once." Tom apologized meekly as he watched the disappointed looks on the faces of Sam's family.

Dean's face paled immediately upon hearing the news. He knew his dad had the most right to go in being Sam's father, but he really, really needed to see his baby brother. "Dad, I know you wanna…"

"It's alright Dean, of course you need to be the first one to go in there with your brother." John interrupted, knowing exactly what Dean was going to say. He wanted to go in more than anything else, but he also knew Sammy needed his brother more than he needed his father right now and damn, didn't that just hurt like hell.

"Thanks Dad, you're the best." Dean enthused as he surprised himself by giving his father a quick hug before turning to the doctor. "Let's go Doc, I've waited long enough to see my brother and I'm not willing to wait another second longer than I've had to."

"I totally understand, now if you'll follow me, we'll get you dressing in protective clothing so you can spend some time with your brother." Tom responded, giving a sobering smile to the other two men in the room.

Five minutes later found Dean standing by his brother's bed dressed in a sterile green gown over his clothing, a mask covering his face and sterile gloves covering his hand. As he stood there, his heart broke at seeing just how sick his brother looked. The kid was almost as white as the sheets covering him and a fine sheen of sweat covered his pale, gaunt face. Needing to feel a connection with his brother, he began to card his fingers through Sammy's hair. "I'm here kiddo," he whispered past the lump of emotion that was growing in his throat.

"De'n?" Sam questioned groggily, slowly opening his eyes and reaching out his hand upon hearing the sound of his brother's voice.

"Yeah Tiger, it's me." Dean answered, a silent tear trickling down his cheek as he reached out to grasp the hand weakly reaching for his. "How are you feeling?"

"Hu-hurts De." Sam replied, trying to quell the tears running down his face.

"I know it does kiddo, but I'm here now and I'm gonna take care of you." Dean voiced as he gently wiped the tears away from Sam's eyes.

Unable to just sit there while Sam was hurting so much, Dean sat on the edge of Sam's bed and gently wrapped an arm around his brother and pulled Sammy towards him to give what comfort he could. "I love you kiddo, never forget that."

"Lo-love you too Dean." Sam responded as he relaxed in his brother's hold. He would gladly accept the comfort while he could get it knowing they wouldn't allow Dean to stay for long.

**TBC**


	24. Chapter 24

**When Two Worlds Collide **Ch. 24

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter one

**Previously: **_"Love you too Dean." Sam responded as he relaxed in his brother's hold. He would gladly accept the comfort while he could get it knowing they wouldn't allow Dean to stay for long._

Lying there beside his brother, Dean couldn't help but be worried by the flushed appearance on his brother's face and the dark smudges under his eyes since it alluded to just how sick and exhausted his baby brother really was. Pulling Sam just a little bit closer, he lay his cheek on the top of Sammy's head. _"I know you're tired kiddo, but please keep fighting. I can't live this life without you by my side." _he thought as a silent tear trailed down his cheek.

"De'n, you cu-cuddling me?" Sam queried with a wan smile as he snuggled even further into his brother's hold. He felt like complete and utter crap, but Dean's presence was making the pain just a little more bearable for him.

"Yeah Sammy, I am, and I don't care who knows it." Dean answered a little shakily, unashamed of letting his feelings show this time.

"S'okay, I wont te-tell anyb'dy." Sam replied, scratching his arm as it began to itch.

"You okay Tiger, you want me to get the doctor?" Dean asked, noticing the way Sam was scratching. He was afraid if Sam scratched too much, his brother risked breaking the skin and infection setting in since his immune system was practically still non existent at this point in his transplant.

"No, M'okay." Sam answered, shivering a little as a chill suddenly overtook his body.

"Yeah, I can see that." Dean voiced with disbelief, pulling the blanket up over Sam's chest and tucking it in around his sibling as he gently carded his fingers through Sam's hair. "You know Dude, when they finally let you out of here, I think we should go do something together, just the two of us."

"Like wh-what?" Sam asked, adjusting his body slightly so that his head was resting on Dean chest, the sound of his brother's heartbeat calming his frazzled nerves.

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it yet." Dean responded trying to keep his brother's mind occupied with something other than how miserable he was feeling. "Isn't there something that you'd really like to do?"

"Anything's fi-fine with me, as lo-long as we do it together." Sam answered, too tired to even contemplate about his future right now, a future he might not have if he didn't kick this illness.

"How about we go to the circus then, I know how much you love the clowns." Dean teased his little brother with affection, trying to lighten the mood in the room.

"Jerk." Sam mumbled with a barely concealed yawn as exhaustion weighed more heavily on him.

"Bitch" came the usual reply from Dean, who sighed as he looked at the clock on the wall. The doctor would soon be returning and kicking him out of Sam's room since his time was almost up. "Try to get some sleep kiddo, they're going to be throwing my ass out of here soon anyway."

Dean had no sooner got the words out of his mouth when Dr. Tom James came walking into the isolation room.

"I'm sorry Dean, but your time is up. Sam really does need to get some rest." The doctor informed the older brother as he pulled his stethoscope from around his neck to listen to Sam's heart. Placing it against Sam's chest, he became concerned as he noticed the jaundiced color of Sam's skin along with the spider-like blood vessels that were staring to become visible. For once, he was glad to have the sterile mask covering most of his face since it hid his concern from the protective older brother.

"Yeah, okay Doc, I'm going, just give us a minute okay." Dean said as he grimaced at the man behind his mask. He knew better than to irritate the one person who had the deciding vote in whether or not he was allowed to visit his baby brother.

"One minute, no longer." Tom responded as he left the room, giving the brothers a little privacy.

"You heard the doctor Sport, I gotta go. But I'll back just as soon as they'll let me." Dean stated as he brushed the bangs away from Sammy's eyes, his heart breaking at the moisture he saw in them.

"You pro-promise?" Sam asked as a few tears spilled over.

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away." Dean replied in answer as he tenderly thumbed the tears away from Sammy's cheeks. "I'll see ya soon kiddo," he whispered as he brushed a gentle kiss on his baby brother's forehead as Sam's blue-green eyes slipped shut from exhaustion.

Making his way out of Sam's room, Dean stopped in the doorway and turned around to watch his sleeping brother for just a moment. He hoped it would be enough to tide him over until they allowed him in to visit once again.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

Looking at the watch on his arm as he paced the floor for what must have been the hundredth time, John wondered how long it would be before Dean came out to give them a report on everything that had happened while he had been in the ICU Isolation unit with Sammy. He knew he had done the right thing in letting his eldest go in, but it still pained him not to be the one in there comforting his baby boy.

"John, would you sit down. You're driving me insane." Bobby scolded as he watched the anxious hunter walk back and forth to the point it was about to make him dizzy.

"I'm sorry Bobby, I can't help it. I just wish I knew what was going on back there right now." John apologized as he scrubbed a calloused hand over his mouth and chin. "What if something happened? What if Dean…?"

"Stop trying to borrow trouble ya danged idjit. I'm sure someone would have come out and told us if something happened." Bobby retorted as he pulled off his ballcap and tugged his fingers through his hair before replacing it on his head.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." John agreed, taking a seat in the chair for just a moment before standing up and starting to pace the floor once again.

"Damn it John, am I going to have to tie you down?" Bobby grumbled, though he honestly couldn't blame the hunter for worrying. Hell, he was worried about their youngest member too.

The question went unanswered however as they saw the doors swish open and Dean walk through them once again.

"Well, how is he, how's your brother?" John questioned anxiously as he stopped his pacing mere inches in front of Dean.

"He's still pretty sick and in a lot of pain, but he's fighting with everything he's got." Dean answered his father as he reached a hand back to massage the tense muscles in his neck.

"How'd he look Dean?" Bobby asked with concern obvious in his voice.

"He's still pretty weak and he has dark smudges under his eyes. It's obvious this illness is taking a hard toll on his body." Dean answered truthfully, knowing that the others wouldn't want him to keep anything from them. "His face was kind of flushed also and it has me worried that he could be developing a significant fever."

"Shit, that's the last thing the kid needs." John gasped as he thought about his youngest having to fight off a fever too with as weak as Dean already said him to be. "What about Tom, was he in there? Did he say anything to you about how Sammy is doing?"

"Yes and no. Yes, he is in there with Sammy right now, and no, he didn't say anything to me about his prognosis." Dean answered as he walked over to the couch and slumped down on it for another long round of waiting.

Sighing despondently, John walked over to one of the other chairs and sat down. Damn but he hated waiting.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

Waiting for Dean to leave his brother's room so that he could do a more thorough checkup on his patient, Tom glanced through the information in Sam's chart. He had hoped by now that Sam's fever would have abated, but it was still stubbornly clinging on. Not only was he running the fever now, but he had also started having problems with becoming chilled. Knowing that it could be signs of Sam's body rejecting the donor marrow, he knew he would have to keep a much closer eye on his patient's bloodwork for the foreseeable future.

Striding into Sam's room, he exhaled audibly as he noticed that the kid was already asleep. Sam really needed the rest, but he needed to wake him long enough to run a few tests, especially after having noticed the jaundiced appearance of his skin earlier

"Sam, can you hear me? I need you to wake up for me for just a minute." Tom said as he gently shook Sam's shoulder.

"Wha'?" Sam asked as he opened glassy eyes to glance up at the blurry figure standing beside his bed.

"Sam, I need you to open your mouth for me so I can get a look at your tongue and throat." The doctor told his patient, then waited for Sam to comply with his request.

Once Sam had opened his mouth, Tom grasped his chin and forced the youngster's mouth open just a little wider before shining his penlight inside to get a good look. _"Damn it, why can't this kid catch a break?" T_om swore as he saw the coating on Sam's tongue. As if he didn't already have enough health problems, another one had to crop up and make things worse.

Writing down the latest information on Sam's chart, he withdrew another vial of blood for testing to take to the lab himself. He needed to confirm his diagnosis before relaying the news to his family. Standing by outside the lab as the technicians ran the results, he prayed that his suspicions were wrong, but alas, that was not to be the case.

Taking the folder with the results in hand, he slowly made his way to the waiting room where he knew Sam's family would be. Stepping into the room, he steeled himself for the reaction he knew his words would soon bring.

"Gentlemen, we have a problem."

**TBC**


	25. Chapter 25

**When Two Worlds Collide **Ch. 25

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter one

**Previously: **_Taking the folder with the results in hand, Dr. Tom James slowly made his way to the waiting room where he knew Sam's family would be. Stepping into the room, he steeled himself for the reaction he knew his words would soon bring. "Gentlemen, we have a problem."_

"Wh-What the hell do you mean we have a problem?" John seethed as he clenched his fists in anger upon hearing the doctor's words. "Sammy is supposed to be doing better isn't he? I mean why would you have let Dean in there to visit him otherwise?"

"John, Sam is doing better in the sense that his blood cell and platelet counts are starting to climb and the bone marrow transplant is finally taking hold and engrafting to the larger cavities of Sam's body. But what we didn't count on was a secondary infection taking hold in Sam's body during the engrafting process." Tom placated as he tried to calm the obviously distraught father.

"Wait a minute, you're telling me Sammy developed a secondary infection, even after taking such drastic measures as isolation to keep it from happening?" Dean gasped anxiously.

"Dean, this secondary infection isn't a result of something Sam that was exposed to in the air or anything like that. It's a result of an increased level of bilirubin in Sam's body.

"Bili-what? Speak English Doc instead of that mumbo jumbo so that we can understand what your saying." Bobby grumbled as he entered into the conversation.

"Bilirubin. Bilirubin is a yellowish byproduct that results from the breakup of hemoglobin of dead red blood cells which leads to having too much iron in the body. Normally, the liver removes bilirubin from the blood and then excretes it through bile, but that's not the case with young Sam. To put it bluntly, Sam is suffering from liver disease."

"Sonuvabitch," John swore as he tugged his fingers through his hair, which was sure to be turning gray now from all the worry he'd been going through over the past couple of weeks.

"So, uh, you can treat this latest complication right? I mean, I'm not gonna lo-lose my baby brother am I?" Dean asked, his voice breaking on the last few words.

"Yes, we can treat the liver disease, especially since it is in the early stages, but you all need to understand that Sam is really weak right now. His body might not be able to handle the toll this latest complication is causing." Dr. Tom James answered truthfully. The family needed to be warned just in case the worst came to happen.

"Oh God please, not my baby, not Sammy!" John gasped as his knees buckled and he fell back into the chair behind him.

"John, I promise you we'll do everything we can, but…I've made arrangements for the three of you to go back and visit with Sam. I'm hoping your visit will give him the strength he needs to overcome this latest setback." Tom stated, while at the same time thinking that this could very well be the family's last chance to see their youngest alive.

"But, I thought you said…" Dean started to say before being interrupted by the doctor.

"Because of the severity of the situation, I'm making an exception this time Dean. The three of you can only stay for just a few minutes, so I suggest you say what you need to, just in case…" Tom ended the sentence, not wanting to voice the words that he dreaded saying to any family.

"Ya know what Doc, he's not going to die. Sammy's a fighter and he's going to show you just how wrong you are. You wait and see" Dean voiced, building his resolve. Sammy wasn't going to die because he wouldn't let him.

"I pray you're right Dean, believe me I do. Now, if the three of you will follow me, we'll see about getting you decked out in scrubs so you can visit Sammy." Tom stated as he pulled his ID card from his shirt to swipe thru the card reader to allow them admittance to the isolation ward.

Not needing to be told twice, the three hunters quickly fell in line behind the doctor and followed him through the doors, their need to see the youngest Winchester nearly overwhelming them.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

Arriving at Sam's room nearly twenty minutes later, John gasped at the sight of his youngest son looking so weak and pale lying in the hospital bed with all the wires that were connected to him. _"God Sammy, you look awful son," _he thought as he noticed that his baby boy's skin had a yellowish tinge to it and that his eyes seemed to be sunken in and ringed in dark smudges, so much so that it looked as if someone had blackened his eyes with a fist or something. Scanning the rest of Sam's body, he couldn't help but notice how much weight his youngest child had lost since getting sick. It was nearly to the point where it was making him look somewhat emaciated. He couldn't believe just how much worse Sam looked after the last time he saw him and it scared him to death to think that Sammy truly looked like he could be at death's door. His musings were thankfully interrupted when he heard the sound of Dean's voice.

"Hey kiddo, I'm back. Did ya miss me?" Dean asked as he walked over to Sam's bed and sat down on the side of it while trying to exhibit an air of calmness, even though he was petrified inside. "You know Tiger, I'm getting tired of you sleeping away all of our time together so you need to get your butt in gear and start fighting this thing. I need my kickass baby brother back so I can tell him how much I love him. Do you hear me Sammy?"

"That goes for me too Sammy. I know I never tell you boys how much I love you, and I'm truly sorry for that, but I do love you, both you and your brother." John stated, looking up at Dean as he did so to reinforce his words before refocusing his attention on Sammy once again. "What I'm trying to say son is that we all need you here with us. You're the glue that holds this family together and we'd be lost without you. So please, you've got to fight this kiddo, if not for yourself, then for us." John stated, pulling himself together as he carded glove covered fingers through Sam's chesnut colored hair.

Standing at the door, Bobby's heart ached for the Winchesters as he watched them beg and plead with their youngest to fight. He knew their hearts were breaking, because he could feel his own grizzled heart shattering inside at the thought of losing Sammy. The Winchesters had become his family and he couldn't love them more if they had been blood kin. He had no doubts whatsoever that if Sam didn't make it, then he would lose the rest of them too. Dean would never survive the loss of his brother and John would throw himself recklessly into hunting until it got him killed.

"Hey Bobby, what are you doing standing over there? You're family too ya know." Dean called out, noticing that Bobby had yet to join them in the room. He could tell the hunter had something troubling him by the look on his face.

"Well, I didn't want to intrude…"

"Dean's right Bobby. You're family. You have as much right to be in here as the both of us so get that fool notion of intruding out of your head and get your ornery ass over here." John told Bobby succinctly.

Striding nervously towards the bed, Bobby reached down to grasp Sam's hand and give it a light squeeze. He wasn't used to this touch feely stuff and he wasn't quite sure what to do. "Hey kid, it's uh, it's your Uncle Bobby. I just wanted to say that uh, well I want you too…oh hell, what I'm trying to say is that you mean the world to me kid so you better get well soon ya damned idjit." Bobby said as a lone tear slipped from his right eye and trailed slowly down his cheek.

"Jeez Sammy, you really do need to listen or I think Bobby here is going to blubber like a baby." Dean smirked, as he brushed his brother's bangs away from his eyes.

"Can it with the wisecracks Dean before I whip your cocky little behind." Bobby harrumphed.

"You hear that Dude, Bobby's threatening to beat my ass. You don't want to miss that do you?" Dean asked as he patted Sam lightly on the arm.

"N-no, wa-want a fr-front row s-seat for it." Sam answered weakly as he opened weary eyes to see his family standing around his bed.

"Sammy, you're awake." Dean gasped, a broad smile lighting up his face.

"Who can sl-sleep with you jerks ta-talking so mu-much." Sam retorted as his eyes shifted from his brother, to the others, and then back gain.

"Sorry about that Sport, it's just that….Sammy?" John queried anxiously as he saw a grimace overtake his son's features.

"So-something's wrong, don't fe-feel so go-good. De-Dean, I'm sc-sca…" Sam's voiced trailed off as his back arched up off the bed and he struggled to pull in air.

"Sammy, no, don't you do this." Dean yelled, as the heart monitor attached to Sam's chest began to blare a warning. "Sammy no, don't you dare leave me" Dean bawled as he pulled his brother into his arms, unaware of the medical personnel rushing into the room.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

Tom had been standing at the nurse's desk talking with nurse Jackie when he heard the heart monitor in Sam's room start to bleat a warning indicating that his patient was in serious trouble. _"Damn it, I was afraid this was going to happen,"_ he thought as he started making his way quickly down the small hall toward Sam's room, a team of nurses and orderlies following behind him. Entering the room, he immediately knew that his patient was in ventricular tachycardia by the wavy lines present on the heart monitor attached to Sam's chest.

"Gentlemen, I'm sorry, but you need to leave now." Tom ordered as his team flowed into the room, each already moving to s specific location to perform what would be required of them.

"Sorry Doc, but I'm not leaving." Dean retorted as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Dean, let them do their job son. They're trying to save your brother." John stated as he placed his hands on Dean's shoulders. We'll only be in the way.

"Dad, please, I can't leave him. Sammy needs me." Dean begged as he looked at John with tears streaming down his face.

"Son, I know it's hard, but you've got to give them the chance to try and save your brother's life." John replied, tears now streaming down his face also. Physically pulling Dean away from Sammy, John and Bobby led him out into the hall and then watched as the medical team went to work on trying to save the youngest Winchester's life.

**TBC**


	26. Chapter 26

**When Two Worlds Collide **Ch. 26

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter one

**Author's Note: **I am not a medical professional and have taken some creative liberties with this chapter.

**Previously: **_"Son, I know it's hard, but you've got to give them the chance to try and save your brother's life." John replied, tears now streaming down his face also. Physically pulling Dean away from Sammy, John and Bobby led him out into the hall and then watched as the medical team went to work on trying to save the youngest Winchester's life._

"Alright people, this kid is in V-tach you know what to do." Dr. Tom James called out to his team of medical professionals as he pulled down the sheet to expose Sam's chest for the cardio conversion that would be required to hopefully shock his heart back into a normal sinus rhythm. He didn't have to watch his team to know that Jackie would be pulling over the portable defibrillator while Emily started positive pressure ventilation on the patient using an ambu-bag.

Accepting the paddles from Jackie, Tom held them in his hands and waited for Jackie to apply the gel to them. Rubbing the paddles together to distribute the gel, he placed one on the upper right shoulder area and the other below the heart and just to the left of it. "Clear," he called out to warn the others to stand back and then depressed the paddles which caused Sam's body to arch up off the bed. Focusing his attention on the heart monitor to see if the defibrillation worked, he saw the wavy line had not changed.

"No change, let's hit him again, three hundred jules." He watched as Jackie set the machine and then waited for it to charge. Once the machine emitted the signal to indicate a full charge, he called out "Clear" once again. Depressing the paddles for a second time, he glanced at the heart monitor only to see Sam's heart rate dropping rapidly until a flat line showed on the monitor readout.

"Damn it, the kid is asystole. Emily, I need 0.5 milligrams of Atropine IV push." Tom called out, hearing a commotion coming from the hallway, but ignoring it as he began cardio pulmonary resuscitation on his young patient.

"I'm on it Doctor." Emily called out as she hurried to the medical cabinet, unlocked it and pulled out the vial of atropine. Withdrawing the dosage into a syringe, she rushed back over to Sam's beside and injected it into his IV port. "Atropine delivered," she announced as she dropped the used needle into the receptacle that housed them.

Doing another round of compressions on his young patient as he waited for the defibrillator to charge again, Tom prayed the medication would work. It always hurt to lose a patient as young as Sam, but this kid…this kid had managed to secure a piece of his heart from the moment he met him and thought he was being abused. "Don't give up on me kid, I don't think I could handle losing you." he whispered

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

Standing by the window as they watched Tom feverishly trying to keep Sam alive, John prayed silently to a God he wasn't sure he believed in. He couldn't just stand there and watch what was happening without doing something. "Please Lord, I know I haven't been the best father to my boys, but I've always did what I had to do to protect them. They are my whole world and the reason I get up every morning. Mary always said that angels were watching over them. Well, Sammy could sure use an angel's help now. So please, if you are there..." John trailed off as a tear slipped from his eyes. Feeling a shudder from his oldest, he glanced out the side of his eye and could see the sheer terror on Dean's face as he watched he scene unfolding before them and knew that things were so much worse for him. Sam had been Dean's life since his oldest was four years old and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that if he lost one, he would surely lose the other.

"He's going to make it Dean, he's a Winchester and Winchester's don't give up." John voiced, trying to offer what little comfort he could to the child standing next to him.

Sucking in a stuttering breath, Dean wrapped his arms around himself and started rocking back and forth as the tears fell down his face. He could have sworn he felt the shock delivered to Sam's body go through his own when Sam's back arched up off the bed. "Come on Sammy, you can beat this," he pleaded. He could hear his Dad talking to him, but the words never got through as he saw the doctor shock his brother for a second time. Following the doctor's head movement, he saw the heart monitor readout showing a flat line.

"SAMMY NO," he screamed out in panic as his knees buckled and he started a quick descent towards the floor. He could see twinkling bright stars flashing in front of his eyes as the edges of his vision started fading to black.

"Sonuvabitch." John and Bobby gasped in unison as they heard the doctor call out asystole. They didn't have time to react to the news however as they watched Dean starting to fall. Grasping the collapsing Winchester by the arms, the elder hunters lowered him gently to the floor.

"Dean, you've gotta calm down." John gasped anxiously as he watched his oldest falling apart in front of him. He knew his oldest was hyperventilating, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember what he was supposed to do to stop It.

"Listen to me Ace, you're going to pass out if you don't get control of your breathing." Bobby stated softly as he placed a hand on the back of Dean's head and pushed it towards his knees. "Deep breaths boy, in and out, in and out."

Feeling ineffectual as he watched Bobby taking charge, John tugged shaky fingers through his hair. "Th-thanks Bobby," he whispered as he leaned back on the wall and closed his eyes, his world seeming to crash down around him.

Nodding his head, Bobby could only pray that Sam survived because he didn't think he could handle watching the small family, _his family_, fall apart right before his eyes.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

"Everyone clear," Tom called out as he stopped CPR, grasped the defibrillator paddles and prepared to deliver a shock to his young patient's heart for the third time within just a few minutes. Holding his breath after the defibrillation, he turned to face the heart monitor once again, sighing a breath of relief as he watched the wave line pattern indicating a normal heart sinus rhythm. "We've got him back."

Scrubbing a hand across his face, Tom looked at his nurse with a weary smile. "Jackie, I want Sam's vitals taken every ten minutes for the next hour or so. If there is the slightest change, and I mean even the smallest one, I want to be notified right away. I also want Sam started on a round of antibiotics and steroids to help combat the liver disease. Since it's in it's early stages, I'm hoping we can keep it from progressing any further and reverse the damage without having to give him the stronger medications. It could be detrimental to his already failing health. "

"Yes Doctor." Jackie replied as she placed a BP cuff around Sam's arm to take his blood pressure.

Picking up the chart from the foot of Sam's bed, he wrote down a few medical notations about the medications he wanted Sam started on. "Okay, I'm going to go out in the hallway to talk to Sam's family and then I'm going to check on a few other patients. Page me if there's any change."

Placing the chart in the holder at the food of Sam's bed, Tom walked out into the hallway, stunned to see Sam's family sitting on the floor as they attempted to calm his patient's obviously distraught brother. He could only imagine the terror that the older sibling went through as he witnessed everything his baby brother had just went through.. Placing a hand on John's knee, he gave it a firm squeeze causing the hunter to open his eyes.

"Doc?" John queried with a near whimper, afraid to hear what the man was going to say.

"We got him back John, he's holding on." Tom informed the father with a smile.

"Oh thank God." John whispered as he leaned his head back against the wall and cried tears of happiness. "Did you hear that Dean?"

Dean however was too lost in his own thoughts as he held his head to his knees, the only thing running through his mind_…"Please don't leave me, Please don't leave me."_

"Dean?" John queried anxiously as he sat up and focused on his oldest.

Knowing that Dean could very well be slipping into shock, Tom knew he needed to get through to the deeply agitated young man or he would have to sedate him and soon. "Dean? Dean, I need you to listen to me." Tom said in firm voice as he palmed the nape of the hunter's neck and squeezed it lightly. "Sam is alive, he pulled through. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

"Wha'?" Dean questioned, his head raising from his knees as the words _"Sam is alive." _made their way into his muddled brain.

"You're brother is alive Dean. Sam survived the episode. He's in there fighting right now so he'll need you to pull yourself together so you can be there for him when the time comes." Tom said softly as he grasped Dean's left wrist and wrapped his fingers around it to check his pulse.

"Can I s-see h-him?" Dean queried, wiping away the tear that were falling down his cheek.

"Yes, but only for a few minutes. Sam needs his rest." Tom answered without hesitation, even thought he was slightly concerned about Dean's still elevated pulse. He knew how fragile the small family was right now and it would have shattered them beyond repair if he had forbidden them to go in. "But you'll need to put on sterile clothing again first. Sam's situation is more tenuous than ever right now."

Following the doctor down the hall, the Winchesters and Bobby quickly changed into the sterile clothing and then made their way back to Sam's room. Walking quietly through the door, they strode over towards Sam's bed to see their youngest looking weaker than ever.

"Damn it Tiger, don't you ever scare me like that again." Dean said as he reached out to card his fingers through Sammy's hair with one hand while he grasped on of Sam's hands with the other. "I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."

"That goes for all of us Sammy." John stated as he reached out to palm Sam's cheek. "You fight for us kid, and don't you dare give up." Taking a protective stance around the bed, the hunters watched over their youngest until they were forced to leave.

**TBC**


	27. Chapter 27

**When Two Worlds Collide **Ch. 27

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter one

**Previously: **_"That goes for all of us Sammy." John stated as he reached out to palm Sam's cheek. "You fight for us kid, and don't you dare give up." Taking a protective stance around the bed, the hunters watched over their youngest until they were forced to leave._

Over the course of the next few days, the Winchesters struggled to retain their sanity as Sam went through a rollercoaster of ups and downs with his illness. It nearly killed them to watch Sam go through the emotionally, and psychologically taxing procedure of the engraphment process. Just when they thought Sam was getting better and things would finally be okay, Sam would have another setback, leaving him ill to the point where visitations were strictly limited to five or ten minute sessions once again.

The worst times for Dean were when he would visit only to find Sam suffering from temporary mental confusion, times where Sammy wasn't sure why he was in the hospital and would beg and plead with Dean to take him home. It hurt him to his very core to see the look of defeat in his sibling's eyes when he told Sam that he had to stay in the hospital so he could get better. He cried silent tears of heartache when Sam turned away from him and accused him of not caring anymore. Sure, he knew it was just the mental confusion, but it still left an ache deep in his soul.

Even with the heartache he suffered, he knew there were times when his dad had it even worse during his visits.

During the times when John was allowed to visit with his youngest, Sam always seemed to be experiencing a mood of helplessness which bred feelings of anger and resentment in the youngest Winchester. He felt like the world was against him and that nobody cared. It unnerved him to be totally dependent on others for all his basic needs such as using the bathroom. He felt as if his privacy was nonexistent and that they enjoyed torturing him by not allowing him to go to the bathroom by himself. He couldn't understand that his body was just to weak to allow him that small dignity.

As for Bobby, the worst thing for him was to see Sam so sick all the damn time. He used to think having the flu was bad because of the accompanying nausea, vomiting, fever, and diarrhea that went with it. He couldn't even begin to imagine having to go through those symptoms for weeks on end…which is exactly what Sam was going through. The illness was so taxing on the kid's body and left him extremely weak all the time. Seeing the boy he loved like a son lying so weak on the bed, it brought him close to tears more times than he cared to admit.

But eventually, after four long exhausting weeks of residing in the ICU isolation unit, Sam had finally made enough progress to where his blood counts were starting to return to safer levels and the doctor felt it would be okay to move him to a regular room, though he would still have to keep a close eye on his patient.

"So Sam, what do you say we get you out of the isolation unit and up to a regular room?" Dr. Tom James asked with a smile as he walked into the room to see Sam's family gathered around his bedside.

"I say it's about damned time." Sam retorted with a tired smile as he glanced up at the doctor through his too long bangs. He was still fighting exhaustion and could barely stay awake for longer than ten minutes at a time, but he would take anything over the four walls he was staring at now, especially if it meant his family could stay in his room all the time.

"Okay, I think I can arrange that for you. Just let me call upstairs and make sure they have a room for you and we'll have you out of here within the next hour or two." Tom stated, as he placed Sam's chart under his arm and prepared to leave the room.

'Hey Doc, before you leave, can you tell us about how much longer Sammy will be in the hospital?" Dean inquired as he shifted his bottom around in the chair he was sitting in. He felt like he'd been sitting in the chair for so long now that it was molding to his behind.

"I can't promise you anything specific, but I'd say another three days or so. Basically it depends on how fast Sam is able to rebuild his strength and if his blood counts stay up the way they have been." Tom answered succinctly. "Is there anything else you'd like to know before I leave?"

"Yeah, I have a question." John replied as he leaned forward, placing his elbows on Sammy's bed. "I know with most transplants that people have to take anti-rejection drugs to keep their bodies from rejecting the transplant so I was wondering…will Sammy have to take the anti-rejection medication for the rest of his life?"

"Actually, I have good news on that front. Since your eldest son was a perfect match for Sam, he will only have to take the rejection medication for the next six weeks. After that, his body should have adjusted to the donor marrow and we'll be able to take Sam off of the specialized medication." Tom replied in answer to the question.

"Ya hear that kiddo, I was a perfect match. But then, I wouldn't have expected anything else." Dean said with a smirk as he nudged Sam in the shoulder.

"Jerk." Sam mumbled through a yawn, his eyes closing to half mast.

"Bitch." Dean replied automatically as he reached over to brush the errant hair out of his brother's eyes. "Go to sleep Tiger, I'll wake you as soon as they're ready to transfer you to the new room."

"Kay" Sam voiced just barely above a whisper as his body gave in to it's need to rest.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

Later that evening as Dean relaxed in the chair beside his napping brother's bed, he reveled in the feeling of just being close to the kid and knowing that nobody was going to make him leave within the next few minutes. Sammy was finally getting better and would hopefully be going home soon, well, to Bobby's place anyway which was the closest thing they had to a home. Bobby had insisted they stay with him while Sam went through the long recovery process that lay ahead of him. Sam would be required to make visits to the hospital at least three times a week to have blood drawn for testing and to make sure that his white blood cell count was checked. The doctor had informed them it was a necessity because during the recovery period, Sam's white blood cell counts would often be too low to provide any real protection against the viruses and bacteria encountered in everyday life.

He was soon drawn out of his musings however when he heard the sound of sheets rustling on the bed.

"Sammy, you with me kiddo?" He asked as he watched his brother squirming about on the bed.

"Dean?" Sam question groggily as he opened his eyes and yawned widely before squirming some more.

"Yeah, it's me Tiger. How're you feeling?" Dean replied as he reached out to brush the wayward bangs from his brother's eyes.

"M'okay, I guess." Sam answered a little sheepishly.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Dean asked, sensing that Sam wasn't being totally honest with him.

"I, uh, I gotta go and I don't think I can ma-make it to the bathroom by myself." Sam answered, his cheeks flushing pink with embarrassment.

"Sammy, that's nothing to be embarrassed about." Dean scolded as he gently helped Sam up off the bed. "Who do you think changed your diapers when you were younger?"

"Dad of course." Sam answered decisively as he leaned against his brother for support as they made their way across the room.

"Hate to tell you princess, but dad wasn't the only one that changed your pampered butt." Dean smirked as he led his brother inside the small bathroom. "You got it from here?" He questioned, knowing how much Sam valued his privacy and hadn't been afforded it over the past month.

"Yeah, thanks." Sam voiced gratefully.

"No problem, just holler when you're through." Dean responded before easing out the door, making sure to leave it ajar just in case his little brother needed him.

Once Sammy had finished with his personal business and Dean had helped him back over to the bed, he said, "Ya know kiddo, once we get you out of here and the doc says your fit to travel, I think we should pester Dad about taking us to see the Grand canyon."

"What?" Sam asked, his mouth dropping open in astonishment at hearing his brother's words.

"You heard me. I think we should all take a trip to the Grand Canyon. I mean it Sammy." Dean repeated as he tucked the blanket around his younger sibling once again. "It's been forever since we've done something just for fun and I for one am ready to kick back and relax a little."

"Yeah, well, I wish you good luck in convincing Dad that we need to take a vacation." Sam retorted with a yawn. "By the way, where is he?"

"I finally convinced him and Bobby to go somewhere and get themselves a decent night's rest." Dean answered as he thought about how haggard looking the two hunters had become over the course of the last few weeks, leaving the hospital only to shower and grab a bite to eat before returning again.

"S'good. You should have went with them." Sam mumbled as his eyes began to droop. He couldn't believe how exhausted he was after making the short trip to the bathroom.

"No way Champ. I'm right here where I belong." Dean retorted as he began to card his fingers through Sammy's hair. "Now get some sleep."

"Okay De." Sam barely mumbled before his eyes closed and he drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Smiling at the affectionate moniker, Dean couldn't help but wish for simpler times when he could take care of Sammy with a simple gesture or a few kind words. Leaning back in the chair, he emitted a wistful sigh for those happier times before closing his eyes. He would catch a quick nap while he could so he'd be ready for the next time his brother needed him.

**TBC Only one more chapter to go I think!**


	28. Chapter 28

**When Two Worlds Collide **Ch. 28

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter one

**Previously: **_Smiling at the affectionate moniker, Dean couldn't help but wish for simpler times when he could take care of Sammy with a simple gesture or a few kind words. Leaning back in the chair, he emitted a wistful sigh for those happier times before closing his eyes. He would catch a quick nap while he could so he'd be ready for the next time his brother needed him._

After another couple of days spent in the hospital having his blood drawn for testing multiple times, the day had finally arrived when Sam's doctor felt he had made enough progress to be released from the hospital and he couldn't wait to inform the family after all the hell they had been through over the past weeks with Sam's illness. Thinking about his young patient, he had no concerns about the family taking excellent care of Sam after he was released. He had never seen such a dedicated family as the Eharts and their willingness to do whatever it took to make sure their youngest was well taken care of.

Picking up Sam's file, he read the results of Sam's latest blood test one more time just to be sure of his decision to release the kid. Upon seeing that his blood cell counts were up, Tom decided it was time to go inform the family about the good news. Of course, he would also have to give them the standard warning he gave all transplant patients upon release.

Entering the room a few moments later, he wasn't surprised to see all three family members surrounding Sam's bed, almost as if they were forming a circle of protection around the most precious member of their family. Clearing his throat to get their attention, he waited until all eyes were on him before speaking.

"Okay gentlemen, I have decided to sign the discharge papers and allow Sam to go home but you need to know that Sam's recovery is far from over." Dr. Tom James informed the men who stood around his patient's bed. "For the next several weeks at least, he's going to be too weak to do much more than sleep, sit up, and maybe walk a bit around the house so you need to keep a close eye on him, especially when he is ambulatory. He's also going to have to make frequent visits to the hospital so that we can monitor his progress and administer any medications that he may require during the extensive recovery process."

"How long are we talking here doc? I mean, how long do you think it will be before Sam can resume the normal everyday activities that he used to do before this whole mess started?" John questioned as he reached out to brush a strand of hair away from his son's blue-green eyes.

"Well John, it can take as much as six months or more from the day of the transplant before a patient is ready to fully resume everyday activities. It basically depends on your son and how fast his recuperation goes," Tom answered. "But you also need to know that during this time, Sam's white blood cell count will fluctuate and often be too low to provide normal protection against the viruses and bacteria encountered in everyday life. Therefore, I want his contact with the general public limited as much as possible. That means Sam needs to stay away from over crowded movie theaters, restaurants, grocery stores and basically any place that is apt to have a large group of people milling about. If you find yourself in a spot where it can't be avoided, then I want Sam to wear a protective mask." Tom stated vehemently, wanting the family to understand just how serious he was.

"That won't be a problem Doc. We'll do whatever it takes to ensure Sam's health and safety. You can count on that" Dean informed the doctor with just as much inflection in his voice as the doctor had used. Sam was their main priority and nothing would ever change that as far as he was concerned.

"I'm sure you will." Tom replied after seeing just how protective the family was of his young patient over the past few weeks. "Now if you will excuse me, I'll go get Sam's release papers and the instructions for when you need to bring him back for testing and such."

"You hear that kiddo? You're about to be sprung from this place." Dean voiced with enthusiasm as the doctor left the room.

"Yeah, and it's about damn time." Sam muttered through a yawn as he threw his legs over the side of the bed so that he could get dressed. "Where are my clothes?"

"Right here Tiger." John answered as he grabbed the plastic bag containing the clean clothing he had brought for Sammy earlier.

"Thanks Dad," Sam said, pushing himself to his feet, only to find himself swaying from the sudden bout of dizziness that hit him.

"Whoa there Sport." Dean gasped as he reached out to steady Sam. "Take it slow and easy, it's been a while since you've been on your feet ya know."

"Yeah, I guess," Sam sighed, hating the fact that the least little bit of activity left him feeling depleted pf a;; strength. Inhaling deeply, he started making his way slowly towards the small bathroom so he could change in private. He wasn't even halfway across the room when he felt his knees going weak. "Dean…"

"It's okay Sammy, I've got ya." Dean voiced as he wrapped an arm around his brother's waist while pulling one of Sam's arms over his shoulder. He had been walking right behind Sammy the whole time just in case his brother needed him. Leading Sam into the bathroom, Dean helped his sibling change out of the hospital gown and into his own clothing since he lacked the strength to do it himself. By the time that they were finished and exited the small room, John was standing by the door with a wheelchair, Sam's discharge papers in hand.

Secretly grateful that he could ride in the chair, Sam grumbled in discontent to make it look like he was upset and then allowed Dean to lower him into the infernal contraption as his dad held it steady.

"Okay, I'll go get the Impala and meet you boys out front," John stated as handed Dean the bag containing Sam's medications knowing that his eldest would want to stay by his brother's side. "The nurse should be here shortly to escort you out of the hospital."

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

Driving down the road nearly twenty minutes later, John glanced into the rearview mirror to relish in the sight of seeing his youngest child fast asleep with his head resting in Dean's lap. It had been too long since he'd seen his oldest son looking so content and he had to smile upon seeing the way Dean was carding his fingers through Sam's hair in a continuous motion. That motion had always been a source of comfort to Sam ever since he was a toddler and it still worked to this very day.

"How's he doing Ace?" John asked upon seeing Dean's look at him with a questioning gaze upon his face.

"He's fine, sleeping like a log." Dean answered as he tucked his jacket in around Sam once again.

"S'good. We'll be back at Bobby's place soon. He should have that spare room cleaned out for Sammy by now." John said as he focused his eyes back on the road ahead. Bobby had left the previous night to get a bedroom ready for Sam on the lower level of his house so the kid wouldn't be forced to trudge up and down the stairs when he needed to rest.

As he thought back over the entire hospital stay, John didn't know what he and Dean would have done without Bobby's support. Bobby had been their solid foundation when he and Dean had nearly cracked under the strain of Sam's illness and he was thankful to have such a good friend in their lives. Not only was the hunter there for him throughout Sam's illness, he was now providing a place for them stay, no matter how long it took for Sam to get back on his feet once again.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

Arriving back at Singer Salvage after approximately forty five minutes of driving, John climbed out from behind the wheel and then stretched to get the kinks out of his back. Opening the back door, he reached in and placed a hand under Sam's legs and one behind his back before gently lifting his son out of the car to carry him in the house. Sam had slept for most of the way home and was still snoring softly, his body too exhausted to even wake up from the movement of being pulled from the car.

Carrying Sam up the steps and into the house, he marveled at how easy it was to hold his son in his arms. Sam had lost quite a bit of weight during his hospital stay and they would have to work to rebuild his muscle tone and get the weight back on him. Of course, that would have to wait until he was fully healthy once again.

Following Bobby to the spare room off to the right of the living room, he was surprised at just how clean and orderly it now looked. Where it was once stacked with old dusty tomes and hunting supplies, the room was now well dusted and had two single beds and a small chest of drawers in it as well as a couple of chairs placed by the window.

"Wow Bobby, what did you do, call in a cleaning service?" John queried with a whisper as he carried Sam over and placed him on the bed furthest from the door. It was a natural thing to do since he and Dean always preferred to be Sam's first line of protection should anything break into where they were staying.

"Shut up ya idjit or I'll make you cook your own dinner tonight." Bobby grumbled good naturedly, as he pulled off his old ball cap and tugged his fingers through his hair. Damn he was happy to see Sammy finally out of the hospital.

"God please, anything but that." Dean pleaded as he snagged one of the chairs and pulled it over beside Sam's bed sat down.

"And just what do you mean by that?" John asked with a smirk as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Hell Dad, everyone knows that you can't even make toast without burning it." Dean answered with a smirk of his own.

"Alright smartass, see if I ever offer to cook anything for you again." John retorted indignantly.

"Cool, hope you live up to that promise. I'd rather not die of food poisoning if you don't mind." Dean retorted, ducking the hand that came his way all of the sudden.

"Okay you two, cool it before you wake up our little Tiger there." Bobby warned softly as Sam squirmed on the bed before settling into sleep once again.

"Yes Sir." Dean replied contritely as he reached over to tuck the blanket in around his baby brother once again. "I'm going to stay here with Sammy and watch over him if you two have anything you need to get done."

"I think that's our cue to leave Bobby." John voiced, before doing something he rarely did…bending over and kissing his youngest lightly on the forehead. "Sleep well son."

Quietly exiting the room, John knew he didn't have to worry, Dean would be watching over his youngest tonight.

**TBC **_**Due to reader request, I've decided to add a couple more chapters to this story, hope you don't mind.**_


	29. Chapter 29

**When Two Worlds Collide **Ch. 29

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter one

**Author's Note: **Don't own _Sleeping Beauty _or the _Ugly Duckling _either.

**Previously: **_Quietly exiting the room, John knew he didn't have to worry, Dean would be watching over his youngest tonight._

As Sam awoke a few hours later to the smell of a wonderful aroma wafting through the air, he was thoroughly surprised to find himself in a cozy bed at Bobby's place with a soft comforter tucked in around him, his big brother sitting closely by his side. The last he could remember, he had been sitting beside Dean in the backseat of the Impala as they cruised down the highway, his brother humming a soft tune. "Dean, how did I…?" Sam drifted off, not sure he really wanted an answer to the unfinished question upon seeing the smirk on his sibling's face.

"Dad carried you in princess after you fell asleep on the ride home." Dean answered, sweeping away the too long bangs that fell into Sammy's eyes as the teen pushed himself up in the bed.

"M'not a princess Jerk." Sam replied as he raised his fists to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Couldn't prove it by me Bitch. You've been doing an awful damn good rendition of Sleeping Beauty lately, except in your case it would have to be Sleeping Ugly." Dean chortled.

"Says the original Ugly Duckling." Sam retorted, throwing back the comforter before swinging his legs off the bed in a desperate need to go to the bathroom.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going kiddo?" Dean asked as he placed his hands on Sam's shoulders to keep him from getting up off the bed.

"Nature calls if you must know." Sam informed his brother with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, okay, well let me help you up then." Dean said as he wrapped an arm around Sam's waist and hoisted him slowly out of the bed.

"Dee-an. I'm not a baby. I can do it myself." Sam whined as his brother started leading him out of the room. He was amazed at how quickly his brother changed from picking on him to the over bearing mother hen.

"Jeez kid, you need some cheese to go with that whine?" Dean asked as he kept his arm firmly around Sam's waist, moving him forward at a slow pace so as not to overwhelm his brother. Sam hadn't even been on his feet for more than a few minutes at a time over the last month or so and he didn't want to take any chances with him getting hurt in a fall.

Sighing in defeat, Sam leaned into his brother's side, allowing Dean to support his weight as they made their way down the small hallway. Arriving at the bathroom, he breathed a sigh of relief when Dean allowed him to go in by himself, even though his big brother made him leave the door cracked open just in case he required help. Finishing his business quickly, he pulled up his jeans and then washed his hands. Bracing his hand on the wall as he made his way out of the bathroom, he was actually glad to have Dean there to help support him.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

Sitting at the kitchen table a few minutes later, Sam's mouth watered at the sight of the juicy steak and baked potato sitting on the plate his dad placed in front of him. He had been eating bland foods for so long that he couldn't wait to savor the taste of food with actual spices on it once again. Picking up the steak knife to cut off a small piece of the medium-well steak, he was surprised when the plate was pulled away from him.

"What the hell?" He questioned, seeing his father place the plate with his steak on it in front of himself.

"Relax Tiger, I'm just cutting it up for you." John informed his son with a smile, reaching over to ruffle Sam's hair.

"Da'ad, I can do that. I'm not an invalid ya know." Sam groaned with a sigh. Apparently Dean wasn't the only one who would be mother henning him for quite some time.

"Hey Sammy, better enjoy it while you can. I mean, how many times are you going to have Dad waiting on ya hand and foot like this?" Dean snarked as he cut off a decent sized piece of his own steak and popped into his mouth.

"Okay, you idjits quit yer yapping and get to eating. I didn't slave over a hot grill all this time for the two of you to let your food get cold." Bobby grumbled good naturally as placed a bowl of tossed salad in the middle of the table.

"Yes Sir." Dean and Sam replied in unison, both digging into their steaks since John had placed Sam's plate in front of him once again. Savoring the taste as he bit into the steak, Sam emitted a huge sigh of content.

"Glad you like it boy." Bobby said as he spooned out small portion of garden salad onto Sam's plate. "Make sure you eat all of it Sam. It'll help to rebuild your strength."

"Yes Sir." Sam replied with a yawn as he stabbed his fork into the salad while thinking, _"Oh no, three mother hens. I am in for it big time!"_

Enjoying a little conversation as they ate their meal, the hunters were only about half way through when Bobby nudged John under the table with his foot to get his attention. When John looked up at him questioningly, Bobby nodded towards Sammy with his head.

"We'll I'll be…" John softly stated with a smile upon seeing his youngest slumped in his chair, fast asleep, his fork still held in his hand. Pushing his chair back, he walked over to the side where Sam was sitting and gave his son's shoulder a gentle shake to wake him. "Time to get you back to bed kiddo."

"No' f'nished e'ting yet." Sam mumbled incoherently as his head slumped to his chest once again.

"Yeah, I think you are. Dean get his meds. Sammy is going down for the night." John said as he hoisted Sam up from his chair and then wrapped his right arm around Sam's waist to guide his stumbling baby boy back down the hall to the room he and Dean would be sharing for the foreseeable future. Entering the room, he led Sam over to the bed farthest from the door and eased his son down onto it in a sitting position. Accepting the meddicines from Dean as he handed them over, he coaxed his exhausted son into taking them and swallowing them down with a small glass of water.

"Okay Tiger, down you go." John said as he grasped Sam by the shoulders and eased him back into a prone position the bed. Bending over slightly to unsnap Sam's jeans, he tugged them off gently and then tossed the comforter over his child. "Sleep well kiddo." He whispered as he carded his fingers through Sam's unruly hair. Turning off the bedide lamp, he and Dean made their was quietly out of the room so they could go finish their own dinner.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

Later that evening, as the hunters sat in the living room watching a show on television with the sound turned down low so as not to wake Sammy, Dean figured it would be the perfect time to bring up the idea of a family vacation with his father. He had made a promise to Sam and now was the time to keep it.

"Hey Dad?" Dean called out as he rubbed his palm across the back of his neck.

"Yeah Ace?"

"I was just wondering what you would think about maybe going on a family vacation." Dean started a little nervously.

"Dean, you know damn well that Sam's not ready…"

"I wasn't talking about right now." Dean cut off his father's tirade before it could really get started. "I meant going on the vacation when Sammy was completely healed. Sheesh, I'm not that stupid ya know."

"Sorry Dean, I didn't mean it that way." John apologized sincerely, regretting the way he automatically spoke without thinking. He hadn't meant to hurt his oldest child's feelings.

"S'okay, anyway as I was saying….I thought that maybe we could take a trip to the Grand Canyon once Sammy's ready. It's something we've always joked about. Hell we've even come close to it a time or two, so why not visit the place for a change?"

"Dean, I don't know. I mean, we've already been away from the hunt for so long and…"

"And it wouldn't hurt to take another couple of weeks away. There are other hunters out there Dad to take up the slack. Besides, I kind of promised Sammy that I would talk you into it." Dean murmured.

"You did huh?" Well I guess we better start planning an itinerary then for when your brother's back on his feet." John informed his eldest with a smile.

"Huh?" Dean questioned incredulously. He was sure he would have a fight on his hands to get his father to agree to the trip.

Bobby couldn't help but laugh at Dean's stunned expression. "Well I'll be damned, you've actually left the kid speechless. Didn't think that was even possible where Dean was concerned."

"Ha ha." Dean replied with a roll of his eyes. "Better be nice old man or we won't take you with us on the trip."

"Old man my ass. I'll show you who's old." Bobby retorted as he pulled off his ball cap and started chasing Dean around the room as John laughed heartily.

It wasn't long before the hunters finally became tired and made their own way to bed. Sammy had an early doctor's appointment the next day and they wanted to be there on time.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

Laying in bed that night as he watched his baby brother sleep, Dean found it hard to succumb to sleep himself as his mind thought back on everything they had been through with Sam's health crisis. He had come so close to losing the brother he swore to protect at all costs to something they couldn't even see. Shuddering at the thought of living a life without his baby brother in it, he made a solemn vow to be more vigilant where 'his Sammy' was concerned.

Knowing that he would never get any sleep where he was, Dean climbed out of his own bed and made his way over to Sam's. Sitting on the edge of the bed for just a minute, he palmed Sam's forehead to check for fever and smiled when he found it cool to the touch. "You're going to be okay kiddo." he whispered before scooting in beside his brother and laying down. Wrapping a protective arm around his sibling and pulling him close, he left his eyes drift shut in the knowledge that Sam was safely sleeping by his side.

Checking on his offspring a few hours later, John couldn't help but smile at the sight of his two boys asleep in the same bed. Dean had always been over protective where his younger sibling was concerned and it warmed his heart to see that it was still so, even though Dean was an adult now and Sammy soon would be. Glancing at the empty bed in the room, he quietly made his way over to it and lay down. Like Dean, he really needed to be close to Sammy tonight. As long as he could hear the soft sounds of his children's breathing, he could rest assured in the fact that they were still with him.

"Goodnight boys," he whispered softly before closing his eyes and fading off to sleep.

**TBC**


	30. Chapter 30

**When Two Worlds Collide **Ch. 30

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter one

**Previously: **_Checking on his offspring a few hours later, John couldn't help but smile at the sight of his two boys asleep in the same bed. Dean had always been over protective where his younger sibling was concerned and it warmed his heart to see that it was still so, even though Dean was an adult now and Sammy soon would be. Glancing at the empty bed in the room, he quietly made his way over to it and lay down. Like Dean, he really needed to be close to Sammy tonight. As long as he could hear the soft sounds of his children's breathing, he could rest assured in the fact that they were still with him._

Over the course of the next several weeks, the hunters thrived as they watched the youngest in their mist becoming stronger with each and every week that passed by. Sammy was finally able to stay awake for more than just a few hours at a time and was slowly starting to rebuild his muscle tone with the light workouts that Dean was beginning to put him through upon Sam's insistence. At first, both John and Dean had been against the kid doing any kind of physical exertion other than walking, but with Sam's continued perseverance, they finally gave in to the one person their lives revolved around.

Watching from the front porch as his boys returned from a jog around the salvage yard, John smiled at the way Dean kept pace with Sammy, never once trying to out distance his sibling as he was known to do most times. John snickered at the thought, knowing that it would be a long time before Dean would ever consider letting his baby brother out of his sight again.

"Did ya have a nice run boys?" John asked as his sons trudged up the steps and plopped themselves down into the hard plastic chairs adorning Bobby's spacious porch.

"Oh yeah, just peachy." Dean answered a little breathlessly as he grinned over at Sammy. "The little bitch there really put me through a workout this time."

"Hey, you're the one who said I was too much of a wimp to make a total circuit of the junkyard," Sam defended himself. "I was just proving you wrong big brother."

"That you did Sammy, that you did." Dean voiced with pride as he reached over and patted Sam gently on the leg. "Next time though, how about telling me to keep my big mouth shut instead. Okay kiddo?"

"Wuss." Sam replied with an eye roll, shooting up out of his chair once he saw Dean doing the same. Jogging off of the porch, Sam took off at a quick sprint but was unable to out pace his brother. It only took mere seconds for Dean to catch up to his younger sibling and lightly tackle Sam to the ground. While plummeting towards the ground, Dean made sure that they rolled to the side as they landed so that he, himself, would take the brunt of the fall instead of Sam. Pinning Sam to the ground once they hit, he put his hands to work and began to tickle his brother unmercifully.

"Noooo, stooooop, let me go you big jerk." Sam giggled as he tried to buck his brother off of him.

"You know the rules dude, you gotta say uncle first." Dean reminded Sam as he continued to tickle his brother, making sure to tickle near the waist area and on the stomach since Sam was the most ticklish there.

"Never!" Sam panted out through his laughing as he pulled his arms in to protect himself as best he could from his brother's onslaught.

"Dean, be careful with him." John called out from the porch as he stood up and leaned against the banister, a little concerned that the boys were pushing things too far, too fast. He didn't like the way Sammy was panting for breath.

"Yes Sir." Dean answered, though his tickling never relented in the slightest. He knew exactly how far he could push Sammy without putting too much of a strain on the kid. "Come on Tiger, you know you wanna say it."

"Okay. Okay. I give. Uncle." Sam gasped, unable to handle much more of the tickle onslaught since his sides and stomach were killing him from laughing so hard.

"Yes! The Master wins again!" Dean crowed in triumph as he raised his hands in the air.

"Master my ass." Bobby grumbled as he walked outside after throwing some laundry in the wash. "If you two idjits are finished playing, it's almost time for Sammy's appointment with Dr. Tom."

"Shit." John gasped as he glanced at his watch to see the four o'clock hour nearing. He had been having so much fun watching his boys horse around and enjoy themselves, that he had forgotten all about the time. "You boys go get cleaned up and make it quick. I don't want to be late."

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

Sitting in the doctor's office nearly forty five minutes later, John's fingers thrummed against his leg as he waited for his youngest to be finished with this latest round of testing. Even though Sam had been doing relatively well over the past four months, he still had that nagging fear that something would go wrong and they would be back to square one. He hated feeling that way, but he just couldn't help himself knowing how lady luck always seemed to be against them. Looking up at Dean as his oldest paced the floor, he knew Dean was worried too by the way his eyes glanced toward the door every time it opened.

"Damn it, what's taking so long." Dean groused as his right fist beat against his left palm in a steady motion. He hated being separated from Sam for any length of time, but it was a thousand times worse knowing that Sam was back there being tested to see whether or not his blood and platelet counts were still climbing.

"Calm down Dean, it hasn't been all that long," Bobby stated as he watched the young hunter wear a path into the floor with his nervous pacing. "They're probably just backed up in the lab or something."

"Yeah, well they damn better well hurry up because I'm not waiting much longer." Dean voiced as he glared at the door keeping him separated from his baby brother.

"Dean, I know you're anxious, but…" John's voice drifted off as Sam and the doctor finally returned, each wearing a smile on their jubilant faces.

"Well gentlemen, I am happy to say that Sam here is doing much better than we had hoped he would be doing at this point. His blood counts are all up and nearly back to normal and he is showing no signs of transplant rejection whatsoever." Tom stated as he placed a hand on his young patient's shoulder. "He is doing well enough that I am actually going to start seeing him on a monthly basis now instead of weekly one."

"That's fantastic news Doc. You just made my day." Dean crowed with tears glistening in his eyes as he walked over to his younger brother and pulled him into a hug.

"Does that mean Sammy can start living his life again Doc? I mean can he go out into public places without wearing a mask now?" John inquired, his eyes glistening as he watched sons embrace each other.

"In most cases, I'd say yes. But if Sam is feeling the slightest bit ill or he's going to be around a large crowd, then I would prefer he wear the mask, at least until he is totally cleared by me." Tom answered, wanting to err on the side of caution.

"What about physical exertion Doc. We're kind of planning a trip to the Grand Canyon to celebrate the kid getting better. Do you think Sammy is up to making the trip now, or do you think we should still wait a while just in case?" Bobby asked nervously as he pulled his trucker's cap off his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, as long as you plan to make some stops along the way to allow Sam to rest, then I don't see any reason why he couldn't make the trip." Tom replied in answer to Bobby's question.

"Is there anything else we need to know as far as Sammy's concerned before we go on vacation?" John asked, wanting to make sure he had everything covered.

"Not really. You just need to keep a close eye on him. If he gets the least bit exhausted, you need to stop and let him rest for at least an hour or two, maybe more. And if you plan to camp for the night while there, I suggest you take enough provisions and blankets to make sure Sam gets plenty to eat and drink and that he stays warm enough throughout the night. He's doing well, but something as simple a common cold could set him back in a big way.

"You don't have to worry about that Tom. Something tells me Sam's big brother will make sure every one of the kid's needs are met…even before Sam's aware of the need himself." John stated with a small laugh as he reached out to shake the man's hand. "Once again, I can't thank you enough for taking such good care of my boy and giving him back to us."

"As I said before John, no thanks are needed. I'm just happy to see Sam doing so well. That's payment enough for me." Tom said as he pumped John's hand firmly. "Now if you gentleman will excuse me, I have another patient I need to confer with."

"Sure Tom, we'll see ya next month then." John informed the doctor just before the medic turned around and strolled back through the door and out of sight.

Returning his focus to his two boys, John slung an arm around each of their shoulder's and pulled them in for a quick hug before asking, "Well boys, what do you say…you two up for making a trip to the Grand Canyon tomorrow?"

"Yes Sir." The boys replied in unison as they returned the hug enthusiastically. John Winchester didn't show physical signs of affection very often, and they relished in knowing just how much their old man loved them.

"Well, if you three ladies are finished with your hugging, we've got some packing to do." Bobby grumbled good naturedly as he smiled at the small family with affection.

"Then let's get this chick flick moment over with." Dean replied with a sly wink at his baby brother before reaching his other arm out to draw a very surprised Bobby into the family hug.

"Damned idjits." Bobby grumbled as a lone tear escaped his eye and traveled down his cheek. God how he loved the Winchesters.

**TBC One more chapter to go!**


	31. Chapter 31

**When Two Worlds Collide **Ch. 31

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter one

**Author's Note: **I have never been to the Grand Canyon so please forgive me if some of the scenic information is incorrect.

**Previously: **_"Well, if you three ladies are finished with your hugging, we've got some packing to do." Bobby grumbled good naturedly as he smiled at the small family with affection._

It didn't take the hunters long to pack their clothing and other items they would need for their week long vacation to the Grand Canyon after arriving back at Singer Salvage Yard. Loading up the trunk of the Impala in record time, the hunters climbed into the car themselves and set off for what they hoped would be a relaxing trip.

Glancing into the rearview mirror as he pulled out of Bobby's driveway and onto the road, John couldn't help but be a little hesitant about the trip at seeing just how pale his youngest child still looked to his observant eye. He knew packing for the trip had worn the kid out, but he hadn't really noticed just how much until now and it worried him. Chewing on his bottom lip, he wondered if maybe they should wait another week or so to leave.

As if reading what was on his father's mind, Sam spoke up from the backseat of the Impala to negate the idea before it could take a firm hold. "I'm fine Dad, so you can stop worrying about me so much you know."

"I'm never going to stop worrying about you Tiger, that's part of my prerogative with being your father." John retorted with a somber smile at having been so easily read by his youngest. "Guys, I've been thinking that maybe we should wait another week or so to go on this trip. I mean…"

"No way Dad. We're doing this." Sammy rebutted instantly, cutting off his father mid-statement. "I've told you time and again that I'm fine. And if it'll make you feel better about things, I promise to take lots of rest breaks, whenever you want. But we are taking this trip."

"I agree with Sammy, Dad. We've got to let him start living his life again sometime." Dean told his father as he gave his brother's knee a light squeeze in a show of support. He had decided to sit in the back seat for the trip, instead of the usual shotgun position, so he could keep a close eye on his younger sibling during the long drive.

"Yeah, I know that Ace. But, it hasn't been all that long since Sammy was in the hospital fighting for his life and it scares the hell out of me to think we could be rushing into this. I'm just afraid of taking any chances with your brothers heath too soon." John reiterated, as he scrubbed a hand across his face with anxiety.

"Hell John, after everything Sammy's been through, you have every right to be afraid. But if you keep coddling the kid with over protectiveness, he's going to rebel against it sooner or later, you know that." Bobby voiced entering into the conversation, not caring if he were overstepping his bounds or not. The Winchesters were like family to him now and he was going to treat them as such.

"Yeah, I know you're right Bobby." John grumbled as he pulled onto Interstate 29 and merged with traffic as they headed towards their destination. "But it's hard to let go and give Sam the rein to do what he wants again, to live his life again."

"It's bound to be hard ya idjit, but it's something you're gonna have to do to keep the peace between the two of you." Bobby grumbled good naturedly.

"Yeah, well that doesn't mean I have to like it." John mumbled under his breath as he pushed the gas pedal a little harder, while glancing quickly into the rearview mirror once again. They had a lot of miles to drive before he planned on stopping for the night. No way was he going to put Sam through the agony of having to make the trip in one day.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

Arriving at the South Rim of the Grand Canyon a day and a half later, John parked the Impala in one of the designated parking areas and the hunters climbed out of the vehicle and walked towards the back of the car to claim their gear. Each hunter had packed a backpack earlier that was loaded with essentials such as a canteen full of water, bug repellant, and a change of clothing. At the bottom of each backpack, a sleeping bag was securely tucked into its compartment to help ward off the chill of the night. Two of the backpacks, which John and Bobby would be carrying, also had puptents attached for sleeping quarters since the hike to the Colorado River at the bottom of the canyon would require an overnight stay along the way there and back.

Reaching into the trunk after his dad opened it, Dean quickly pulled out his pack and hoisted it over his back and settled it into place before reaching in to remove Sam's also.

"Thanks Dean." Sam said as he reached a hand out to take his pack from his brother, only to have said hand slapped away in surprise.

"No way Dude, I'm carrying your pack for now." Dean informed his sibling as he placed Sam's pack over his left shoulder. "So you can just worry about taking care of yourself and nothing else, bitch."

"Deean, I'm not an invalid. I can carry my own pack." Sam whined, as he rolled his eyes in exasperation. He was getting tired of being treated like a fragile china doll by his family.

"Sammy, you heard what you're brother said. Let Dean carry your backpack or we'll end this trip now!" John warned with a raised voice as he looked sternly over at his youngest while he and Bobby removed their own backpacks from the trunk of the sleek black muscle car.

"Yes Sir." Sam replied with a guilty sigh. He knew when to pick his battles, and this one wasn't one of them since his family was still apparently in major mother hen mode.

Walking over to the visitor center, the hunters signed in and then made their way over to the trolley that would take them to Mather Point, the starting place for their planned hike. Sitting in a seat near the back of the motorized trolley as it began to move, John once again glanced at his youngest, this time to see the dimples prominently displayed on his youngest son's cheeks as Sam gazed out the window taking in the scenery surrounding them.

"Kid looks happier than he's been in ages, doesn't he?" Bobby whispered, leaning over towards John as he watched Sam animatedly pointing out some of the rock formations and overviews as they passed them by to Dean.

"Yeah, he does. Actually, they both do." John agreed with a smile as he thought about how much his sons looked like two children who were let lose in a candy store. It felt good seeing them so carefree for once and made him resolve to put their needs first from now on. Shaken out of his thoughts as the trolley came to a stop, he heard the driver wish everyone fun on their Grand Canyon adventure and then they all stood up as the passengers began to depart.

"So, you boys ready to begin our hike to the bottom?" John asked as he stepped off the trolley and adjusted the pack on his back to a more comfortable position.

"Damned straight we are." Dean answered with a smile of his own as he nudged Sammy with his right shoulder. "Ain't that right Tiger?"

"Oh hell yeah." Sam replied in answer to his brother's question. He still had trouble believing that they were actually on a vacation instead of a hunt and he snickered at the fleeting idea that maybe his father was possessed.

Falling in behind Bobby who took lead position for the hike, the brothers walked side by side as John took up the rear position so that he could keep a close eye on Sam and how he was doing. Leading the small group down the paved part of the trail from Pipe Creek Vista to Maricopa Point, Bobby kept them moving at a nice steady pace. He knew they would soon enter an area that was unpaved according to the maps and it would require them to be more careful, especially since it would most likely take a toll on Sam because of the uneven terrain.

Arriving a short time later at Maricopa Point, Bobby stopped for a few minutes so the hunters could catch their breaths and sip some refreshing cool water from their canteens. Furtively glancing at Sam as he drank, Bobby could tell the hike was beginning to wear down the youngster and wondered if he was pushing the small group too hard.

"You boys up for more, or do we need to take a longer break?" Bobby asked as he swiped the sweat from his face with the sleeve of his shirt. It was his way of leting Sam decide whether they moved on or not.

"M'good, we can keep going." Sam answered, knowing the question was more aimed at him than any of the other Winchesters by they way Bobby was looking at him.

"Okay, but from here on, things are going to get a little rougher, so you idjits be careful." Bobby stated as he surveyed the trail ahead. Most of it looked pretty clear, but it made him nervous to see just how narrow the trail was at different parts up ahead. Taking up the lead once again, Bobby traversed the trail carefully while also keeping a watchful eye out for any obstacles that could impede their progress or present any danger.

Sam on the other hand was too busy taking in the scenery to watch where they were walking.

"Hey Dean, take a look at that view." Sam stated in awe as he looked out over the canyon to see a beautiful panoramic view of the other side. The coloring of the rock formation was so vibrant that it almost looked as if it could come to life.

"Damn, that's….awesome." Dean stated, for lack of a better word after seeing what had captured his brother's attention. The scene from the other side was absolutely breathtaking and he could understand why Sam was so caught up in it.

"Did you ever think you would see something so beauti….ahhhh." Sam gasped out as his foot stepped on a loose piece of limestone causing him to lose his balance and fall, his head nearly colliding with the canyon wall as he slipped toward the edge of the chasm they were navigating along.

"SAMMY!" Both John and Dean yelled in unison, their hearts nearly stopping as they watched their youngest falling towards the edge of the precipice they were walking along.

**TBC Sorry, I know I said this would be the last chapter, but it kind of got away with me so I decided to end it here and will post one more. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	32. Chapter 32

_**When Two Worlds Collide **__Ch. 32_

_**Disclaimer: **__See Chapter one_

_**Previously: **__"SAMMY!" Both John and Dean yelled in unison, their hearts nearly stopping as they watched their youngest falling towards the edge of the precipice they were walking along. _

Reaching out to grasp his brother's arm as he fell, Dean yanked him back harshly and the two of them collided with the canyon wall as they fell backwards into a heap. "Sammy, you o-okay?" Dean asked worriedly as he cradled an unresponsive Sam in his arms and felt around for the lump on his head, sure that his brother had hit it upon falling.

Sam tried to answer, but the breath had been knocked out of him in the collision with Dean and it was all he could do to draw in a few shaky breaths.

"What the hell just happened?" Bobby panted out as he turned around, having nearly been scared to death himself at the sound of the panic in John and Dean's voice as they yelled out Sammy's name.

"Sammy, sl-slipped on a loose piece of rock and he nearly went ov-over the edge." John answered, his body visibly trembling in fear at having nearly lost his youngest son again. "If Dean hadn't managed to pull him back…," his voice trailed off not wanting to even think about the possible outcome.

Having finally regained his breath, Sam croakily voiced, "M'okay Dean. I didn't hit my head. You can let me up now." He was surprised however to find himself tugged more securely back into Dean's embrace instead.

"Yeah, well I'm not okay, so you can just deal with it for a little while kiddo." Dean voiced anxiously as he wrapped his arms tighter around Sammy and soaked in the fact that his brother was okay, that he hadn't just fallen to his death.

Knowing that he needed to take control of the situation before things went to hell, Bobby said, "Listen up, Hermits Rest shouldn't be too far up ahead. Why don't we make our way there and camp for the night." He knew that he needed to get the Winchesters away from the area they were in now since it had given them quite a scare. Neither of the eldest two would be able to fully relax until they knew Sam was safe and secure, and away from the place they stood now.

"Yeah, I think that would be best." John agreed as he reached down to grasp Sam's hand and pulled him into a standing position, making sure to keep his youngest between himself and the edge of the precipice they were walking along. He wasn't taking any more chances.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

Ninety minutes of careful hiking later, the small group of men arrived at Hermits Rest to breathe a huge sigh of relief upon seeing the wonderment of the place. It had plenty of wide open space for campers to set up tents and it even had a small stone building which was built to blend into the area that offered a small snack bar for hikers as well as a gift shop.

"Alright Sammy, you just sit over there and take it easy for a little while we set up camp." John ordered his youngest as he pointed to a small outcropping of rock to sit upon."

"Dad, I'm fine really. You don't need to coddle me. Please let me help." Sam pleaded, his puppy dogs eyes put on in full force.

"Sorry Tiger, but those eyes of yours aren't working this time. Just do as I say." John stated as he placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze before adding, "Please kiddo, do it for me and your brother. Okay?"

"Sure Dad." Sam replied as he made his way over to the small outcropping to sit down and relax for a few minutes since he really was exhausted anyway. Watching as his family worked to set up the tents, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty knowing they were all probably just as tired as he was. Leaning back against the rock to rest his eyes for a few seconds, he was surprised to find himself awakened later with a gentle touch.

"Hey kiddo, don't you think you'd be more comfortable laying down in your sleeping bag?" Dean asked his groggy brother as he brushed the bangs back from Sammy's eyes.

"Un huh" Sam mumbled as his eyes started to close once again.

"Smirking, Dean reached out and tugged Sam to his feet before leading, or should he say dragging, Sam towards their tent. Getting Sam inside, he lowered his weary brother to his sleeping bag before tugging Sam's jeans off and replacing them with sweats to help keep him warm. "Sleep well kiddo." Dean whispered as he tucked the sleeping bag in around his brother to make sure Sam didn't get cold throughout the night.

Exiting the tent after Sam had faded off into a deep sleep, Dean smiled as he smelled the aroma of coffee wafting across to him on the breeze. It had been too long since he had a strong jolt of caffeine and he could sure use it. Walking over to where his father and Bobby were sipping on their own cups of the strong brew, he said, "I sure hope you saved some for me."

Pouring his eldest son a cup of hot java, John nodded his head towards the tent and asked, "He doing okay?"

"Yeah, Sammy's just wiped out Dad. A full night of sleep and he'll be good as new." Dean answered as he accepted the cup and sat down in front of the fire to enjoy the evening.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

Awakened early the next morning by the smell of bacon cooking over an open campfire, Sam pushed himself up before rubbing the sleep from his eyes. _"Damn, how long was I asleep?" _He wondered, as he threw the sleeping bag from across his legs to see that he was no longer dressed in jeans. "_And how the hell did I end up in my sleep pants?_" Changing quickly, he pulled on his jeans and a fresh t-shirt from his backpack and then exited the tent.

Spotting his family sitting around a campfire as his father cooked, Sam trotted over to join them. "Morning." He voiced through a yawn as he sat down beside his older brother and swiped a piece of bacon from Dean's plate and bit into it.

"Hey ya little thief, that was mine." Dean stated in a teasing manner as he poked his baby brother in the ribs.

"Leave him alone Dean, there's plenty more." John chided lightly as he swatted his oldest gently on the back of the head for reprimanding his brother. "How are you feeling this morning Sam?"

"M'fine Dad." Sam answered with a smile as he munched on the delicious strip of bacon. Somehow, food always seemed so much better when it was cooked over an open fire.

"S'good Sport, because we've got a ways to hike today." Bobby said as he finished his own breakfast and chugged down the last of his coffee. They would have to get a start soon if they wanted to be at the bottom of the canyon before nightfall.

"Sammy, I want you to make sure you eat a few of those granola bars in your backpack also. I don't want you getting too weak to make the rest of this hike." John encouraged as he looked at his youngest child. Sam still looked a little pale to him, even though he had gotten almost fifteen hours of sleep.

"Yes Sir." Sam replied as he finished off the last of the bacon and then left to retrieve the said items from his backpack.

Tearing down the tents and repacking their gear approximately thirty minutes later, the hunters soon hit the trail again, excited to be on the last part of the hike.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

Finally arriving at the bottom of the canyon after a full day of hiking and taking plenty of rest breaks in between, the hunters dropped their backpacks and relaxed at the river's edge. They relished in the feeling of being able to take their boots off and plunge their tired, aching feet into the cool waters of the Colorado River.

"You know, I'm glad you talked me into taking this vacation Dean. I have to say that I've enjoyed myself a hell of a lot more than I thought I would." John admitted as he leaned back and enjoyed the scenery of the area as the water soothed his sore feet.

"Yeah, me too. Actually, I think we were all long overdue for a vacation." Bobby agreed. "It's been a long time since I could think about something other than hunting.

Looking at each other in astonishment, the stunned brothers blurted out "Christo," thinking that maybe the two elder hunters were possessed during the hike down.

"Very funny you two." John groused as he gave his boys a stern look before breaking out into a smile and giving them a wink.

"Hey Dad?"

"Yeah Sammy, you got something on your mind?"

"I, uh, I just wanted to say thanks."

"For what Tiger?" John asked a little perplexed.

"For giving us this vacation. I know how hard it must have been on you and Bobby to step back from the hunt for a little while and I wanted you to know I appreciate it." Sam answered a little sheepishly, his cheeks tingeing slightly pink with embarrassment upon making the admission.

"You don't have to thank me son." John voiced as a lump grew in his throat. "You boys deserved a vacation, especially after everything you've been through over the last year and I'm just glad we could do this together as a family."

"Well, I still appreciate it anyway." Sam intoned quietly before looking up at his father with moist eyes. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too Sammy, more than you'll ever know. By the way, that goes for you too Dean." John said as he pulled Sam in for a one armed hug.

"Jeez Dad, enough with the chick flick moments." Dean grumbled before finding himself pulled into a hug also.

Watching the Winchesters with affection, Bobby felt honored to be included in their small family and silently thanked Jim Murphy for having sent them his way all those years ago. He honestly didn't know how he would survive without them in his life now.

Sitting contently, the hunters enjoyed the evening making small talk until the day turned into dusk, each one relishing in the company of the others. They knew their vacation would soon be over as the hunt took precedence once again, but at least they had enough memories from the vacation to last them a lifetime.

**The END. **_**I want to say a special thanks to everybody who stuck with me throughout this story. I truly cherished reading your comments and hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_


End file.
